Truth or Dare Challenge
by xXmoonlight.angelXx
Summary: What will happen when the night class plays a truth and dare? What will happen to the challenges? Wondering what these challenges are? Read these and learn... mostly Rima x Senri with YuMe, RUkaIN, and AidOri... Completed!
1. Let the games begin

Mitsuki-chi: Moshi! Moshi!! . Hehe… hey guys. Hmm… While I was waiting for the reviews on my Aidou x Yori fan fic I had an amazing idea. It's a Rima X Shiki fan fic. Yeah, I know. I liked their pairings and chemistry too… Although it's a little M. . Gomen nee. This is all just nonsense. . LOL XD

Rima-chan: Mitsuki-chi doesn't own Vampire Knight.

Senri-kun: Yeah. Hino-sama does.

Mitsuki-chi: Hai… so please review minna!! Enjoy!!

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Note: The story is not releated to VK.

_Italized words are inner thoughts_

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

It was the usual night in the Night class. After the battle with Rido Kuran, everything seemed normal and like nothing happened. Well except for the fact that the elders of the vampire society and the vampire hunter association turned into chaos. Everything was back to the way it was.

Peaceful.

-Rima's PoV-

I was sitting in my chair eating pocky, as usual Senri was beside me who was eating my pocky too. Aidou was busy drawing, _'probably zero again. He's so obsessed with that guy.'_ Ruka was still sulking and was looking at Kaname-sama. Kain was beside Ruka, _'The denial queen and the faithful knight'_.

Ichijou-san was beside Kaname-sama, 'discussing business matters again.' Kaname-sama was in his chair, reading. Everything was the same. Expect for Yuuki-sama who was beside Kaname-sama's chair. She was busy reading books. A lot of books and she was trying her best to understand them. 'Good luck for her.' And Seiren. Well, she was there… listening.

I put another pocky in my mouth and nibbled it slowly.

"Geez! I hate that guy!!" Aidou shouted. He was still pissed off. '_Probably because Zero got a new partner.' What was her name? 'Oh… yeah, it was Sayori Wakaba. A timid girl.'_

Everyone looked at Aidou and then continued doing what they were doing.

"Hanabusa." Kain went to his cousin.

"What's your problem Aidou?" Ruka said as she went to Aidou and Kain. She looked at his drawing. She snorted, "Geez… it's Kiryu again. You're so obsessed with him."

Kaname-sama was looking at Yuuki-sama. _'Waiting for her reaction maybe. He's over protective for her.'_ But like Yuuki never heard their conversation, she continued reading.

"Nothing change, nee Kaname?" Ichijou-san said.

"Yeah. Nothing." Kaname-sama said emotionlessly.

"It's so boring." Senri said out of the blue. "Isn't there anything fun to do?"

_Yeah, it was boring._

"Oh I know, let's play a game!!" Ichijou-san said as a reply to what Senri-said.

"Game?" Aidou , Kain and Ruka said as they looked at Ichijou-san.

_Another Night Class game._

"I hope it's not another stupid game." Ruka said snobbishly.

"Game?" Yuuki-sama said. This time she over heard the conversation. She closed her book and looked at them.

"Would you like to join, Yuuki-chan?" Ichijou-san said.

"Kaname-sempai, may I?" Yuuki-sama said.

"We should know what game it is first Yuuki, if it's harmless. You may." Kaname-sama said to Yuuki-sama's request. Yuuki smiled at what Kaname said.

"Okay! So Everyone's gonna join. Okay? Even Rima and Shiki!" Ichijou-san mentioned me and Senri.

"Sure." Senri said.

"Rima?" Ichijou asked her.

"If Shiki is in, sure I'll join." I replied. _I hope it'll be entertaining_.

"Okay! So here's the title of the game, **TRUTH or DARE!**" Ichijou-san said cheerfully.

_Truth or dare? So childish._

-Normal PoV-

"Geez… That's so lame. We used to play that when we were kids." Aidou said. "I'm out."

"Not so fast Aidou. You promised to join. So since you wanna be so out so fast, you're gonna be the first to be asked." Ichijou said.

"WHAT?! WHY ME?!" Aidou whined.

"Ok. Here it is! MY QUESTION: Hmmm…." Ichijou think while smiling. "So what do you guys wanna ask?" Ichijou-san asked.

"That's unfair! Only ONE QUESTION!" Aidou yelled.

"Oh I know… Truth or Dare" Ruka raised her hand. "Are you obsessed with Kiryu?"

"Truth! HELL NO!! LIKE I CARE ABOUT THAT GUY!" Aidou yelled. Ruka looks unconvinced while they said nothing.

Yuuki raised her hand and asked a question. "Then why were you glaring at him while we exchange classes?"

"Nothing." Aidou said simply. Then he went to a deep thought as if remembering what happened this late afternoon.

"Oh!" Ichijou-san said suddenly. "I have one question Aidou, TRUTH OR DARE. DO YOU LIKE MISS SAYORI WAKABA?"

Aidou blushed, "I already answered a question! I'm out of this game."

"Eeeh… So are you implying you won't answer a question like that and take a dare?" Ruka said.

"I didn't say that!" Aidou replied.

"Eeh?! Aidou-sempai likes Yori-chan?" Yuuki was shocked to hear that.

"I haven't said anything yet!!" Aidou defended himself. "Fine, I'll take a dare."

"Ok. I have a dare for you Aidou." Ruka said confidently. "Have a date with her, the new Miss prefect"

"EEEHH?!" Aidou was shocked.

"So? Are you too chicken to admit you like her?" Ruka said.

"FINE!!" Aidou said while turning red. "I'll show you guys!"

"Okay we'll be waiting Aidou. Hmmm… That was interesting. So who's next?" Ichijou-san said.

"Okay I have a dare with you Ruka! You have a date with my cousin too! And Akatsuki you court Ruka." Aidou said smiling. It was more like an order than a dare.

"That's out of the question." Ruka said surprised.

Kain sighed. "Fine."

"Eehh?! You'll do it?" Ruka was more surprised at what Kain said.

"Hehe… That's what you call a man, Ruka. So are you gonna chicken out of the dare too?" Aidou said while smirking.

"Fine." Ruka said. "I'll prove I'm not a chicken, Aidou."

Aidou looked happy at Ruka's remark.

"This is so childish." Rima said softly.

"Okay. So who's next? Things are looking good. Everybody's hyped." Ichijou-san said. "Oh Yuuki-chan I have a dare to you too."

"What is it?" Yuuki said.

He whispered something on Yuuki's ear. "Okay? Goodluck." Yuuki Blushed. Kaname glared at Ichijou just ignored it. Then he spotted Rima and Senri who were looking bored. "Oh Rima, I have a question for you."

Rima looked at Ichijou. "What?"

"Rima, you and Senri have known each other since children right?" Ichijou-san said.

"So?"

"Do you like Senri?"

"Yeah, he's my childhood friend of course I like him."

"So you don't like him more than that?"

Rima was about to answer when Yagari-sensei appeared and said, "Quiet. We'll start the class. Retun to your seats."

-Rima's PoV-

'_What the hell was Ichijou-san thinking? More than that? Is he asking if I love Senri?'_ I thought as Yagari-sensei explained their lesson.

Senri was looking at me thinking. _'Probably what I said.'_

I couldn't stand Senri's gaze so I asked, "What is it, Shiki?"

"Nothing." Senri replied.

"Quit staring if it's nothing." I added.

'_Why am I affected by what Ichijou-san said. It's not like I do like Senri more than friends. We are best friends but not as a couple. Even though everyone does think we are. We are not.' _I thought_. 'At least in my view, we're not. I wonder what Senri thinks. He might say the same. We are best friends after all.'_

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Mitsuki-chi: So what you guys think? LOL XD It's so funny right? But purely it may have been nonsense. Anyway Please Review and tell me what you guys think! ^^,

Yori-chan: So I'm a prefect now?

Mitsuki-chi: Yeah!! ^^, You are Yori-chan. . Hehe!

Yuuki-chan: I wonder what I'll do to the dare of Ichijou-sempai?

Mitsuki-chi: What is it that Ichijou-san said?

Yuuki-chan: Nothing!! Well we hope you enjoyed that chapter. .

Rima-chan: Hai. See you next time! Matta Ashita nee!...

Mitsuki-chi: Bye-bye!!

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*


	2. Round 1 Names

Touya-kun: Yoshi! Hey! Everybody! Mitsuki-chi isn't here at the moment. Hmm… I'm her cousin, Touya-kun. I'm gonna be the writer today coz she's a T. So we were thinking of making this a YuMe, AidOri, RukaIn and SenriMa fan fic. But the main focus here is mostly Senri-kun and Rima-chan. ^^,

Rima-chan: Mitsuki-chi nor Touya-kun doesn't own Vampire Knight.

Senri-kun: Yeah, Hino-sama does.

Touya-kun: Hai!! So please review Mitsuki-chi's fan fic! Onegai!! Enjoy minna!!

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Note: The story is not releated to VK.

_Italized words are inner thoughts_

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

-Rima's PoV-

I was dreaming…_ I dreamed that Senri was possessed by Rido again. I looked at Senri._

"Senri_." I whispered._

_He was gonna attack me, I was afraid. What if this time I couldn't save Senri anymore. I couldn't save my best friend anymore. I couldn't save him. What if he doesn't hear me…? What if he won't come back…? What will I do? What will he do?_

_It'll be very lonely without him and I couldn't afford to lose him… And deep in my heart I knew it wasn't just because he's my best friend… it was beyond that…_

_I felt him coming closer his eyes were gazing at me. His eyes were cold, unlike the ones I know. He whispered something that I couldn't hear. He touched my face and smiled so evilly. _

"Senri…" _Was all I could say… _and then I woke up.

I was in my bed. Hugging my large pillow with my eyes still closed. I smelled a sweet scent like chocolate and honey. I hugged my pillow closer. It was warm and snuggled closer to it. Then I remembered.

_I don't have a large pillow that smelled sweet. Scratch that I only have one pillow and a black teddy bear. And Mr. Kuma does not smell like this. This smell is…_

I opened my eyes. Like I thought the one I was hugging was none other than my best friend. Shiki Senri.

One of his arms was on my waist, the other was on the back of his head and he didn't wear any upper garment except his pajama pants. I on the other hand was just wearing a simple black night gown while my hair was messy and uncombed. Not caring how I appear, I looked at him. And he was staring down at me.

"Yo." Senri said to me.

"You're in the wrong room, Shiki. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I know. I was just watching you sleep." He replied.

I stopped hugging him and sat up. It was just 4 pm.

I sighed. _'There was no photo shoots today'_, I remembered. I looked back at Senri. He was still lying on my bed.

"Nee Shiki, is my bed more comfortable than yours?" I asked.

"Not really, it's the same."

"Then why are you always sleeping here when I wake up?"

"I don't know. Habit I guess."

I sighed. _'What am I gonna do with this guy? He never changes. He's always been like this ever since we were small.'_

"Nee Rima?" Senri asked.

"What?"

"Why were you calling me in your sleep?"

I stared at him, _'he heard me._' It took me a minute to answer. "Nothing."

"Really? Were you dreaming of me?"

"I can't remember." I said and stood to the side of my bed.

"You were thinking about what Ichijou said, weren't you?"

"No." I quickly said and went to my closet. 'I'm a terrible liar.'

"Rima, you're a terrible liar, you know that don't you?"

"I don't know what you're saying Shiki."

"Eeh? You sure? Then why are you gonna change soon? Classes don't start till 5:30."

'_He got me there.' _I took my black polo and white skirt. "I'm going for a walk."

"You hate the sun. It's too early for a walk, Rima."

'Strike two.' "I'm gonna walk inside the dorm, Shiki."

"You hate walking."

'_Strike Three. And I'm out.'_ I looked at Shiki. He looks back at me.

"Why?" he ask.

"Why what?"

"Why did you say that to Ichijou-san?"

_Ooh… that_. "I was only saying the truth Shiki. I don't see anything wrong with that, do you?" _Do you?_

He didn't reply and looked at Mr. Kuma. "This is my gift to you on your 3rd birthday, right?" He pointed at the stuffed teddy bear.

"Yeah. Why?" I went to the bed and leaned to get Mr. Kuma.

Then he pulled my hand. Out of balanced I fell on top of him. He stared at me. And I stared at his silver white eyes.

"What are you doing Shiki?" I asked.

His eyes turned red. _'Blood lust. He's probably thirsty.'_ I thought and sighed.

"Here. You're thirsty aren't you, Shiki?" I said and revealed my neck to him. I leaned on him to urge him.

Without hesitating he held my cheek and went closer to me. I saw how his fangs grew longer as he opened his mouth. He licked a spot on my neck; I waited for his fangs to bury in my skin.

"Rima…" Senri whispered.

I held his head with one arm, "its okay Shiki. I'm here." He nibbled her neck again and again softening her skin. I anticipated his bite. Then I felt two spikes punctured into my neck like needles, they were rough and cold. It was painful but then when I heard Senri sucking my blood and went down his throat it made me cringe and shiver in delight. I adjusted my neck so the blood would flow easier.

-Shiki's PoV-

Rima's blood was warm and sweet. It tasted like red wine; it was something that could always satisfy my thirst. I sucked more of her blood and the sound of my sucking in her neck was like harmony to my ears.

I held Rima's back and she arched it. "Shiki…" she whispered my name. I pulled her closer until her body was leaning on mine. I opened her legs and made her sit on my lap. Her knees were on my either side and her arms were holding my head.

Rima was the only one I needed. In her arms I feel safe, in her blood I feel warm and in her heart… I know she loves me more than just best friends.

I took the fangs out of her neck and licked the marks I left there. I looked in her sapphire eyes and there I saw her desire rising. "Rima… you don't have to conceal it." I touched her unruly blonde hair.

"Shiki…" She whispered in my ear.

"Say it Rima, say my name."

"Senri… I-"

I stopped whatever she was gonna say with a kiss. She groaned and returned my kiss. What was supposed to be a short kiss turned passionate. She stroked her hands on my hair and she sighed into my mouth. As she opened her mouth, I delved my tongue. She entwined hers in mine and deepens the kiss. It turned me on and I placed my hands to her hips.

She pushed her body closer to mine and touched my naked chest with her hands. I cup her breast with one hand and the other went under her night gown. Her body arched backward as she felt my hand on her bare skin. Feeling naughty I slowly went down to her stomach and reached her underwear. My hand went inside her underwear and she sighed on my mouth. She moaned as my hand reached her very core.

My long fingers were burning on her skin, I slid my fingers in her heat and she broke the kiss. She breathed hard and panted on my neck.

"Senri… Senri…" her breathe was hot and moist.

It made me wanna stroke inside her more. She was soft and wet. Her inner lips wrapped my fingers as he went inside and out of her. She exploded inside and her core screamed with pleasure. She screamed on my neck and bit me softly.

"Senri…" her voice made me grow hard and my groin tightened to her reaction.

It was hard to control my urges and suppress myself. I wanted to torment her into something pleasurable. Rima's body was like a goddess and it I craved for it. Her long silky legs, her well developed breast, her sweet pink lips and her fine looking neck to ravish on. I wanted to feel more of her in every method I knew. I wanted to have her right now and allow her to feel me in every way possible. I want her to scream more than my name and to have her.

I moved my thumb in her clit and massage it, she squirmed in pleasure and the sensation went to every part of her body.

"Senri… there… right there!!"

Apparently my thumb made her insane and it was too good for her. Rima panted faster and harder as I continue moving quicker in and out of her wetness. I added another finger inside and she clutched my hair tightly. She pressed my face on her neck and I licked and nibbled it.

Then she stiffens and more fluid flowed out of her tightness. I smirked. _Rima felt too good. _I took out my finger, which was covered with her juice; I showed it to her and licked it.

"Everything about Rima is sweet. Did you feel too good, Rima?" I looked at her.

"Senri…" Her eyes pleaded as she looked at me.

"What is it Rima?"

Her hands went down to my bare chest, to my biceps, to my hips and slid her right hand to the front. Her right fore finger stopped near her bottom and poked it. I smirked, I knew what she wanted and I wanted her to beg for it.

I touched her hair, eyes, nose, and cheeks. I left my thumb on her lips. She opened her mouth and sucked my right thumb. I intentionally glide my finger to her fangs and cut it allowing her to taste my blood. After tasting my blood her eyes turned red.

"Senri…" Rima said as her hand touched my groin and felt it grow harder. Her face went closer to my neck and her fangs grew longer. She was about to bite me when…

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Touya-kun: Yoshï! Cliffè! I wonder who disturbed them! Ahmm… Anyway! Finished this hot chapter, hey Mitsuki-chi is here. Hey! How did you like this chapter cuz? Ü

Mitsuki-chi: You're a good writer, although what you wrote just proves you're a hentai. T.T I could never write something as bold as this.

Touya-kun: Well… You asked for my help right? You said something sizzling; I only did what you asked.

Mitsuki-chi: Whatever cousin! . So I hope you like what Touya-kun wrote. . Please Review.

Touya-kun: Hai, Onegai. ^^, Oh yeah, Mitsuki-chi added some cheesy lines here and it was her idea. HAHA! LOL XD

Mitsuki-chi: Shut up!! . (pinch Touya-kun on the cheek) (blush) you pervert cousin!!

Rima-chan and Senri-kun: Mata Ashita! Hope you enjoyed it!

Touya-kun & Mitsuki-chi: Bye-bye˜! (waves) Ö

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*


	3. Round 2 Blackmail

Mitsuki-chi: Hello!! Hey! I got so many reviews in my other fan fic! Ureshii! . Guess what I am gonna go continue with that! ^^,

Touya-kun: Moshi! Moshi!! Hey cuz! I heard a lot of people read your other fan fic.

Mitsuki-chi: Yeah they did. T.T Anyway what are you doing here again?

Touya-kun: Oh, I just wanna help you with this chapter again! ^^,

Mitsuki-chi: Get out Touya-kun! . I won't add a scene here!! . (push Touya-kun)

Touya-kun: Then I'll give - you guys some company! Senri-kun, rima-chan take it away! (holds Mitsuki-chi on the head) Grow up some more inches kid!

Mitsuki-chi: . Hey! Kuso cho!

Rima-chan: T.T Mitsuki-chi nor Toya-kun don't own Vampire Knight.

Senri-kun: And we're thankful they don't.

Mitsuki-chi & Touya-kun: OIII!! (calls Shiki) (smile at the audience) Enjoy minna!!!

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Note: The story is not releated to VK.

_Italized words are inner thoughts_

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Few knocks were heard on the door. Rima sighed and went off Senri. She went to the door and opened it.

"You two!! You guys stole my Pocky! Give it back!" Aidou yelled.

Senri grumbled, "We didn't steal anything."

"As you could see we just woke up." Rima added.

Then Kain walked pass them holding a stick of Pocky. Aidou noticed his cousin. "Oi! You thief! That's my POCKY! Give it back!" Aidou run after Kain.

Rima closed the door. She looked at Senri, who was still in her bed. "Let's continue?" Senri said emotionlessly.

Rima sighed, "No. Let's stop. Everybody's awake now…"

"No fun." He said then sleeps in her bed again.

"Whatever, Shiki." She picks up her fallen clothes on the floor and went to the bathroom. "You should dress up too. You'll get a cold if you don't put some more clothes."

"Vampires don't get a cold." Senri replied.

"Whatever." She said and went inside the bathroom. Rima slide down on the back of the door when she went in, 'I… I can't believe I just did that… and with Senri too, does that mean… I like Senri? More than a friend…?' She shook the thought. Then she stood up and took off her clothes. She opened the faucet and let the water wash the heat made by Senri's embrace. "Senri…"

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Rima walked down to the sala of the Moon Dorm, she saw Yuuki there quietly sitting and was probably thinking of something. She approached Yuuki.

"Yuuki-sama?" Rima said as she sat across Yuuki.

"Rima-san" Yuuki replied to her greeting.

"What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" She asked Yuuki.

"No. It's not that Rima-san… I was just thinking about something." Yuuki said and sighed. "Nee Rima-san. Can I ask you one thing?"

"What is it?" Rima replied.

"Well…" Yuuki hesitated. "How do you—" Yuuki stopped at what she was saying. Yuuki looked at the top of the stairs and sensed Kaname and Ichijou walking.

Kaname looked at Yuuki and Rima. Rima stood up and bow at the pure blood. "Ohayou Kuran-sama"

"Rima, Yuuki… you two are up early." Kaname said and slightly smiled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ichijou-san asked the two girl.

Rima looked at Yuuki and Yuuki looked at her, they replied in chorus, "Nothing…" and giggled.

"Rima-san, nee could you help me with something? It's about a book I read." Yuuki said.

"Ok, Yuuki-sama. Would you like to talk about it on the garden?" Rima asked.

"Sure." Yuuki said and looked at Kaname. "I can right? Kaname-sempai?"

Kaname looked at Yuuki and searched her face for some hints what she was up to and nodded. "Rima, take care of Yuuki for me."

"Hai. Kuran-sama." Rima said as they opened the door when…

"I'll come with you." Ruka said behind Ichijou-san.

Yuuki and Rima stared at Ruka. "Rima, is little absent minded sometimes, don't worry Kaname-sama I will take care of Yuuki-sama." Ruka said as she went with them and went out.

When the three girls were gone, "What are they up to?" Senri said emotionlessly as he looked where the three left.

"Looks like they're hiding something, I wonder what's inside Yuuki's mind." Kaname said as agreed to what Senri said.

"Ruka's acting weird too." Kain said as he went beside Senri.

"Geez… You three are too worried for your honey dovey-s." Ichijou said with a huge smile. "I'm sure they're just talking about girl things." He laughed. "Oh well, I wonder what will happen next." He said and hummed as walked back to his room. "See you guys later!" Ichijou said as he left the three boys.

"Ichijou-san's up to something too…" Senri said as he look at Ichijou leaving.

"Where's Aidou, Kain?" Kaname said as he looked at Kain.

"I don't know when I look at his room he wasn't there." Kain replied to Kaname.

"I bet, he's doing that…" Senri said out of the blue.

Kaname and Kain exchange looks and nodded.

"This is Takuma's master mind plan again for fun." Kaname said and shook his head.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Meanwhile, outside… Rima, Yuuki and Ruka were walking.

"Nee, Rima-san you know Shiki-san very well right?" Yuuki asked.

"Yeah, why?" Rima replied.

"Nothing, so what have you given him that made him happy??"

"Like a gift? I don't know… I always give him pocky and he always like it." Rima replied. "Other than that I couldn't think of anything else."

"Pocky? Isn't that what you always give him?" Ruka commented. "What do you usually give him on birthdays?"

"Hm… I don't know. My parents pick the gifts for him." Rima replied. "I never gave him a gift that I have chosen myself."

"I see." Yuuki replied. "I don't think Kaname-onii-sama like sweets very much."

"Kaname-sama?" Ruka replied. "Were you planning to give him a present?"

Yuuki nodded. "But… I have no idea." Yuuki stopped walking when they were near the lake. "wait. Let's stop here."

"why?" Ruka asked.

Rima looked at the lake. Two figures were there. "Aidou and new miss prefect is there."

"Eeh? Aidou?" Ruka was shocked and went to see for herself. She crouch down on the bush. "Oh… so he already made a move."

"We should turn back. We are eaves dropping." Rima said emotionlessly. "Ruka, let's go."

"Wait, I wanna see what Aidou might do to Yori-chan! He might harass her!" Yuuki said as she crouch down beside Ruka and try to listen to the conversation.

"Geez…" Rima sighed and crouch beside Yuuki and Ruka.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

"Aidou-sempai? What are you doing here?" Yori said as she looked at Aidou. "Do you want something from me?"

"Y-yori-chan!" Aidou said.

"Yes?"

"Are you busy on Saturday?" Aidou said and flushed. 'Geez… if it wasn't for the dare of Ruka I would never have the courage to ask her that.'

Yori didn't reply and thought of what she was gonna say. Then she spoke up, Aidou gulped. "I'm gonna buy some groceries for Chairman Cross with Kiryu-kun on that day."

'Kiryu…. ZERO!! I'm gonna kill you! you have a date with my yori-chan!!!' Aidou thought in his head.

"Why?" Yori asked Aidou.

"Nothing." Aidou said and turned red. "Well then I'm going. Classes are gonna start." He turned around and start walking.

"Aidou-sempai!" Yori called him and he turn around.

"What?" Aidou said.

"I'm kidding; I'll wait for you on Saturday 10 am at the main gate. Please don't be late." Yori said and smiled. She was somehow embarrassed and turn around as she said, "Classes are gonna start soon so I'll go." Then she left him there as Aidou stood shocked.

'She said yes? I have a date with Yori-chan?' Aidou thought. "I must be dreaming." He was about to pinch himself when someone poked his back. He turns his head. And then he saw three girls. "You guys!!! Yuuki-sama!!! Rima! And Ruka?! What are you doing here!?" He pointed out on the girls.

Rima was the one who poked Aidou. Yuuki walked up to him said, "You better don't do anything hentai to Yori-chan!"

"So you got yourself a date, huh Aidou?" Ruka teased him.

"And you gave her some Pocky huh? You should give her flowers and not pocky, baka." Rima added.

"Shut up you three!!" Aidou defended himself. "Like what do I know about girls! Besides Yori-chan liked it."

"It's more than that baka… What are you gonna do on your date? Eat sweets like what you do? Flirt with waitresses?" Ruka said.

"Yori-chan, doesn't like sweets too much and hates flirting with girls." Yuuki said.

"The date will be a disaster." Rima added.

"Shut up!!" Aidou said and then thought about what they said… 'It's true… it'll be a disaster.' He sulked.

"What an idiot." The three girls said.

"Then what do you three have in mind?!" Aidou said.

The three girls look at each other, "A lot." They said and smiled.

"But you gotta help us too, Aidou." Ruka said.

"Yeah, we'll help you win Yori-chan's heart on some conditions, Aidou-sempai." Yuuki said.

"We got a deal?" Rima added.

Aidou surrendered and sighed. "I'm gonna regret this, I know I will… but okay! We got a deal!" Aidou nodded. "You sure it'll make Yori like me okay? And don't tell anyone we talked of this…!" Aidou whined.

"Sure." Ruka, Rima and Yuuki said. "Let's do our best then."

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Mitsuki-chi: hehe… Cliff hanger again! Weeh..!

Touya-kun: You girls are sure scary when you black mail people. (shivers)

Mitsuki-chi: Shut up cousin! Anyway, hope you like this chapter, it maybe a little bit nonsense but it's fun don't you think? ^^,

Aidou-sempai: I won't!! I won't agree on your terms!!!! Helpp!!! (pulled by Ruka, Rima and Yuuki) Kaname-sama!! Akatsuki!!!! Senri!!!! Takuma!!! Touya-san!!!

Touya-kun: (sweat drops) I don't wanna be in your shoes Aidou-san.

Mitsuki-chi: Yea! Tie him up and gagged him. On second thought maybe not. ^^, I feel bad for Yori-chan! ^^, LOL XD

Touya-kun: Ok… things are getting weird. I'm feeling a bad presence so I'm gonna go to the next chapter, before anyone finds out. (Stopped by Mitsuki-chi)

Mitsuki-chi: (glare at Touya-kun) (smirk) Nee cuz, we need some help. Mind helping us?

Touya-kun: Waaaaaah!!! Nooo!!! . I don't wanna diee!! I'm too young!!

Seiren-san: We hope you like this chapter, please review. Domo. T.T

Mitsuki-chi, Ruka-san, Yuuki-chan and Rima-chan: Bye-bye! See you next time! Mata Ashita!! Please review!

Touya-kun and Aidou-sempai: Waaaaah!! Onegai!! .

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*


	4. Round 3 Secrets and FUN

Mitsuki-chi: Whew… I got many viewers and had some reviews!! Oh yeah… My cousin isn't here… at the moment. ^^, He's with Aidou-sempai… ^^, shopping in Milan, just joking!

Yuuki-chan: So where are they?

Mitsuki-chi: Oh they're there… really shopping just doesn't know where, nee Ruka-san?

Ruka-san: Yeah, he wants to buy something for Yori-chan.

Rima-chan: I hope it's not Pocky again. Anyway, Mitsuki-chi doesn't own Vampire Knight.

Mitsuki-chi: Hai, so please review… ^^, Enjoy reading minna!!

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Note: The story is not releated to VK.

_Italized words are inner thoughts_

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

-Senri's PoV-

We, the night class were busy listening to our teacher. He was discussing something. Don't care what he was saying though, all I was thinking at that moment was what Ruka, Yuuki-sama and Rima talked about. Like me, Kaname and Kain was eyeing on them too. Waiting for a chance to know what they were thinking.

I looked at Rima who was beside me, she was yawning. _'Bored'_ I secretly smiled at her, she was cute when she looked like that. Without a care in whatever was happening around her. She looked at me, I looked away and acted like listening to the teacher. She glared, and then looked at the board.

I stared at her again, she spoke. "What is it Shiki?"

'_Shiki again… could she call me Senri just like that time.'_ I remembered the steamy scene we made in the afternoon. It took me a while to answer. "What did you talked about?"

"What?" Rima said.

"The afternoon walk with Ruka and Yuuki-sama." I said emotionlessly.

"Nothing much. We talked… about girl stuffs."

"Was that all?" '_It seems too normal… I wonder more what they talked about."_

"Was there supposed to be something else?"

"You tell me." '_I wonder if it's related to what happened to us.'_

"Whatever Shiki." Rima said and sighed.

"You're a bad liar Rima." '_Will she tell me whatever she is planning?'_

"What are you trying to build up Shiki?"

"That." '_What happened to us before class.'_

"Shut up Shiki, Kuran-sama will scold us."

"Don't you want to continue it?" _'You do, don't you…?'_ I looked at Rima.

"Later Shiki. Sensei will scold us."

"Fine." _'She said later… So we're gonna continue right?' _I kept silent and wait till class end.

After Class… I followed Rima silently. We went inside her room, she was loosening her tie and took off her blazer.

"What are you doing here, Shiki?" Rima said and continued stripping her clothes. Her back facing me.

"Watching. You said we'll do it later…"

She sighed. "I said we'll talk later. If you want to do that, not now. I'm tired Shiki. We got some photo shoots tomorrow. I need to sleep." Rima said and changed to her night gown then went to bed. "Now… get out of my bed."

"No way. You promised."

"I never promised anything Shiki, now… let me sleep." She said and lay on her bed. I laid beside her. "Shiki? Just what re you trying to prove?"

"That or that… I'm not going till I have either."

She looked at me. "You think you're so smart don't you?"

"Yeah, so will you tell me what you girls talked about or will we do that?"

"Don't push your luck Shiki Senri." Rima said and smiled. Then she held Mr. Kuma and covered herself with her pink blanket. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

"Ignoring me?" _'She's trying to run away.'_

"Get dressed Shiki, you can sleep with me if you want but get dressed first. Wake me up in the morning…" Rima said without opening her eyes.

I sighed. "You win, this time. Tomorrow you won't be so be lucky Rima." I said and stood up her bed. I went to my room and changed my clothes. _'I'll have my way, one way or another. Be prepared Rima'_

-Rima's Pov-

'That was too close… he won't stop unless I do what he says. Geez… How am I gonna face tomorrow's inquiry with Senri? I can't say what we talked about. And I can't let Senri do that too… at least not now. Not now I'm unsure of his and my feelings. I have to think of plan to delude him from answering. But how?' I thought as I closed my eyes.

I felt Senri come back to my room and laid in bed with me. I didn't open my eyes.

"Rima? You asleep?" Senri whispered near my ear.

"Shh…" I shushed him. 'How? How can I delude my best friend, the hot sexy man who lies beside me. It's either we end up doing that or me blabbering our plan. No… I couldn't betray them. Not like I couldn't… I can bear Ruka's death glare forever but not Yuuki-sama's teary face.'

"Tomorrow okay?" He reminded me.

I didn't reply. 'He must think I'm sleeping. But how could I sleep with this guy beside me who keeps pestering me.'

"Goodnight Rima… Sweet dreams." He said and fell silent. He went to slumber.

I softly sighed. 'I'll think about it tomorrow. I just gotta keep the plan secret and protect myself from Senri's temptations. Yeah… I'll let tomorrow take care of itself.' I thought as I fall asleep.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

The next day…

-Senri's PoV-

I was pissed off… There were three reasons why… First of all, I couldn't do anything fun with Rima and it was because of the damn photo shoot. Second, it was damned hot and my eyes burned because of the heat of the sun while taking a photo shoot on that day. And lastly, I was pissed off Rima kept ignoring me and my tactics to make her reveal their secret. She was too good and avoided me, my questions and stares.

I sighed. We were in class now, Rima still ignoring me while I try to listen to sensei teaching who was pretty boring. I looked at Kain who was beside Aidou and Kaname beside Ichijou. They were being cautious too of Ruka and Yuuki's previous action.

'Geez… Women sure love to torture men with their secrets.' I thought as I look again at Rima.

"What is it Shiki? That's the fifteenth time this night." Rima said.

"Nothing." I answered while thinking of a different tactic. _'If she won't confess, I won't push her to tell me anything.'_

Rima was a little surprised I said that. Then she said, 'If it's nothing then quit staring and glancing at me Shiki. Sensei will scold us if we get caught."

"Fine." I agreed again.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." _'Hmm… looks like this tactic could work.'_

"Whatever. That's your life Shiki."

"Hmmp…" I said and put my face on my left hand. _'Great… It didn't work… somehow, she sensed my tactic.'_

Then teacher left us, class was over. Rima stood up and I followed her. Then she looked at me. "Oh yeah Shiki, I'm gonna sleep with Ruka today."

"Why?" I asked her. _'Hmm… I smell something fishy.'_

"We're gonna go shopping tomorrow." She replied.

"Can I go with you guys?" I asked.

"No Shiki. No guys. Just girls…" She warned me. Then she walked out of the room.

I scratched my head. "Whatever." '_Women… Something's really up. Too many secrets.'_ I looked at Kain. "They're having a sleepover tonight."

"So I heard." Kain replied.

"Which room is the closest to Ruka's?" I asked.

"Ichijou's." He replied.

"Ok. Wanna have a sleep over too?"

Kain nodded. _'We'll know what they are up to… somehow.'_

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Rima went inside Ruka's room. "Hey."

"Hey, Make yourself at home." Ruka said as she went inside her bathroom.

Rima left her pillow and Mr. Kuma on Ruka's bed. She sat down on the bed. After a few minutes, Yuuki opened the door. Yuuki was wearing her pajamas. It was pink with ruffles. Like Rima, she brought her pillow too and a bunny stuff toy.

"Where's Ruka-san?" Yuuki asked.

"Inside the bathroom. Make yourself at home." Rima replied.

Yuuki went to the sofa and sat there. "Nee Rima-chan… the boys have a sleep over too, at Ichijou-san's room. Kaname-onii-sama is joining too…"

Rima glanced behind her. _'Ichijou-san's room is beside Ruka's… Hmm… I see.'_ She looked at Yuuki. "Really? Wonder what made them have a sleep over too…?" Rima said and smiled at Yuuki.

"Who knows… But nee, Rima-chan, are we shopping tomorrow?" Yuuki asked her.

"Yeah, we will. I have something to buy."

"Like what?"

"Clothes, I was browsing a magazine when I saw a dress."

"I see…" Yuuki replied.

Rima glanced behind her, _'the boys must be listening to what we're gonna talk about. I'm sure.'_

Then Ruka went out of the bathroom, "You girls, okay in here…?"

"yeah." Yuuki and Rima replied as they sign language Ruka that the boys are in Ichijou's room listening.

"Oh…" Ruka said and smiled. "I see." Then she went to her bed. "Akatsuki was acting pretty weird around me these last two days… Geez… It's like he's hiding something from me."

Yuuki and Rima smiled, "Really? Kaname-onii-sama is acting pretty weird too."

"Shiki too. I wonder what's up with them." Rima added.

"Who cares? Anyway, Yuuki-sama, you should sleep in my bed too. It's big enough for us three." Ruka said.

"Okay." Yuuki said and went to Ruka's bed. "Woow… Ruka-san you smell nice." Yuuki said and emphasized her words.

Rima grimaced. _'I see. Hmm… If the boys wanna listen, let them listen.' _"But Yuuki-sama how do you make your long hair this beautiful? You and Ruka seems to care for it very much."

Ruka smiled too noticing Rima's thoughts. "Well it's not that hard to wash it, nee Yuuki-sama? If you want Rima we could take a bath right now and we'll show you how we do it."

Yuuki laughed silently. "Hey that's a good idea! Rima-chan, we'll show you how. C'mon let's goo!!" Yuuki walked to the bathroom with Rima. The bed squeaked when they went off it. Then Yuuki went inside and closed the door. She opened the faucet and silently opened the door.

Rima laughed. 'The boys must be thinking we are really taking a bath together.' Rima thought of an idea. "Geez! Stop Yuuki-sama! I can undress myself you know. Ruka you just taken a bath why are you here with us?"

Ruka smiled and shook her head. "You're just embarrassed Rima, c'mon it's just us girls here you know. Besides I have the same body as you, you know."

"But Ruka-san is has a more appealing body. No wonder Kain-sempai likes her." Yuuki teased.

Ruka blushed. "That's not true! Geez… Yuuki-sama is bad."

"Gomen Ruka-san, I'll hug you okay? Please don't be angry with me anymore. Here!" Yuuki said and laughed.

Rima was standing near the bathroom, Yuuki was in near the sofa and Ruka was in bed but all of them was laughing. The shower still running they continued. If ever the boys were listening, they sure must think they were really doing what they were saying.

"Nee Yuki-sama, give me a hug too. It's not fair, just because Ruka has assets I'm being neglected." Rima said added more and smirked.

"Hai, there Rima-chan! Hmm?" Yuuki said and laughed then stops. "Nee Rima-chan, what cup are you?"

"I think B?" Ruka said and winced.

"Really? Geez… do you two drink milk everyday to have those?" Yuuki said.

"Does it work like that?" Rima said and went silently inside and turn off the running faucet. "Geez… I'm never gonna take a bath with you two again."

"It wasn't that bad. Besides didn't we had fun?" Ruka said and winced. "Here towels."

"Thanks." Rima and Yuuki said and laughed. "That was very fun! Let's do again."

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Meanwhile…. On Ichijou's room…

"Did they really take a bath?" Aidou asked the other boys.

"Well they are women, they must have." Senri replied.

"The water was running…" Kain added.

"Oh weeeelll… I'm jealous of them; let's take a bath together too! ^^," Ichijou said happily.

"As if!!" Aidou yelled. "Kaname-sama, what are you thinking of?"

Kaname slightly turned pink, "Nothing." Then he shook his head. "We should stop listening to their conversation."

"Could it be Kaname is thinking of Yuuki while talking a bath?" Ichijou said and laughed.

Kaname glared at Ichijou, Ichijou just ignored it. Ichijou laughed again. "Even I would imagine what else they did in the bathroom."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Kain and Senri replied then walked away from the wall.

"Sooo… Did they really took a bath together?" Aidou asked again.

Ichijou smiled while Senri, Kain and Kaname shook their head at Aidou.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Mitsuki-chi: Let's just say 'The boys had tasted their own medicine.' Haha!! LOL XD

Yuuki-chan: So they did listen to our conversation…!

Rima-chan: Yeah they did. Serves them right.

Ruka-san: Oh well, didn't they say 'curiosity killed the cat?'

Rima-chan: In our case, 'curiosity of the secret killed the vampires.'

Mitsuki-chi: Nice! ^^, Hahaha!! Anyway, we hoped you liked this chappie!! ^^, Even though it was like nonsense, WHATEVER! ^^, hehe… it was funny though, I think. Haha!! Especially the part when they were talking about bathroom!! LOL XD

Yuuki-chan: Weell, hoped you liked it! Please review! ^^,

Ruka-san: Yes, do please. See you guys around! Mata ashita.

Yuuki-chan, Rima-chan, Ruka-san and Mitsuki-chi: Bye bye!! (smiles) (waves)


	5. Round 4 Shopping

Mitsuki-chi: (reading reviews….) Hehe, hey girls, everyone like the last chappie! They said it was hilarious!!

Yuuki-chan: Eh? Hontou nii? Hehe, I thought they'll hate it.

Rima-chan: That's nice. Thanks everyone for reviewing! Really appreciate it.

Mitsuki-chi: Yeah, I'll also thank the following who reviewed us... **_Dawn-chan, ShinigamiRyuuko, redrider1007, ChainedHs2rt, meow114, Abby-Abigail, xXVampiredumgum13Xx, PureBlackRose, Antares no strytch, unconventionalx..._** so if you want to be mentioned here... cough... please review!!

Ruka-san: Please keep reviewing and supporting Mitsuki-chi and Touya-kun's fan fic! Oh yeah… Those two don't own Vampire Knight.

Mitsuki-chi: Hai! Touya-kun is not here again… Where the heck is he? Hmmm… Oh I got a text, he said he's busy writing the scene for the boys' pov… what? Anyway! Hope you guys like this chappie! ^^, ENJOY!~

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Note: The story is not releated to VK.

_Italized words are inner thoughts_

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Recap: Last chapter, Yuuki, Rima and Ruka played a trick on the boys for eavesdropping. The next day…

Rima, Yuuki and Ruka went down to the dining hall and saw the boys eating breakfast. They remembered last night's fun. They wondered if the boys really heard the conversation.

Rima sat on her chair and get the cereal beside Senri. "Thanks Shiki." She said when he gave it to her.

Yuuki and Ruka sat on their seats too and ate breakfast. Rima added milk to her cereal. Then Rima felt Ruka kicked her feet gently. Then she remembered what Ruka told her before they went down, "Shiki, did you guys have a sleepover too?"

Shiki emotionlessly answered. "Yeah, at Ichijou-san's. Why?"

"Nothing. I just thought that maybe you slept alone. So did you have fun?" Rima looked at Senri as she ate.

Senri didn't reply while Aidou coughed as he was drinking his blood tablets. Kain and Kaname looked at Aidou and shook their head. Ichijou smiled and he answered Rima's question, "Yeah we did. So did you girls enjoy your sleepover?"

"It was fun! I was hoping we could do it again." Yuuki said as she smiled. "Kaname-onii-sama could I sleepover again with Rima-chan and Ruka-san again?"

Kaname nodded. "When will that be?"

"Maybe next week… Oh Seiren-san you should join us as well." Yuuki said as she looked at Kaname then to Seiren.

"If Yuuki-sama wishes it, I will." Seiren said and look at Kaname. "Is it okay, Kaname-sama?"

"Of course." Kaname said.

-Rima's PoV-

I looked at Senri and then to the other guys, 'They heard our conversation…' I looked at Aidou, 'He's so easy to read… baka.' Then I saw Ruka and Yuuki smiling. I smiled too. 'The boys got their own medicine.'

Then after eating breakfast, Ruka and Yuuki went to change their clothes on their room and I went to mine. After a few minutes, they knocked on my door. Before I opened the door, I checked myself on the mirror. I was wearing a black Capri pants and dark blue t-shirt. I tied my hair in pigtails, like what I usually do. And I wore a small black cross earings, 'What Senri gave me on my 12th birthday.' And a choker on her neck. It was simple but sophisticated, besides… we were just going out to shop.

I opened the door, I saw Ruka who was wearing an old rose stylish dress with some frills and Yuuki who was wearing a white ¾ sleeve blouse with a violet vest paired with mid-level brown short.

"Ready?" Ruka asked me.

"Yeah… Let's go." I said and went down with them. I was surprised when I saw Seiren near the Moon Dorm door.

Seiren bowed and said, "Kaname-sama said that I should accompany you girls."

I looked at her emotionlessly. Ruka didn't said anything either. Yuuki smiled and said, "Ok. Let's go Seiren-san!"

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

In town…

After looking around and shopping, Ruka, Rima, Seiren and Yuuki went to a café and ate.

"So… Seiren-san, did Kaname-sama told you to spy on us?" Ruka said bluntly.

"No, he just told me to accompany you girls." Seiren replied.

"So you won't tell him whatever we are gonna talk about…?" Rima added.

"C'mon you two, Seiren wouldn't so something like that, nee Seiren-san?" Yuuki said and smiled. "Besides, I trust Seiren-san."

"I will not betray Yuuki-sama even if Kaname-sama is my master." Seiren said. "I will not tell anyone of what we will talk about."

"That's good to hear, oh wait. Aidou's here." Ruka said as she saw Aidou. "What took you so long?"

"Geez… I had to escape Akatsuki and Shiki you know." Aidou whined.

"So, did you have what we ask for?" Rima said.

"Yeah, I did! And you girls better pay me big time for this…" Aidou said and looked at the girls, "Wait! What is Seiren doing here?"

"Don't worry, she's our alliance. So what?" Yuuki said.

"Well, here are the things you wanna know. Do you three have the plan for my date?" Aidou said and distributed the papers.

"Here." Ruka gave him a paper in return. She read what was written in her paper, "Akatsuki likes music… I didn't know that."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about him, Ruka. Geez.. He's head over heels for you and you still haven't realized it." Aidou commented.

"Akatsuki doesn't like me Aidou. We are childhood friends…" Ruka said as she denied.

"That's what you know, but what I said was true. He does like you Ruka, ever since we were little."

"Senri is an emotional person, likes pocky. This is useless information Aidou. Senri is not an emotional person; he is romantic and is really smart. And there are other things he likes than pocky." Rima said.

"Then why do need my help for, you and Shiki are always together, what the heck should I know. It makes me think why you two also haven't realized your feelings for each other. You two are like lovers you know."

"We are not. Senri doesn't like me as a lover but as a best friend."

"Eeh? But I thought Shiki-kun likes Rima very much, I mean he only smiles at you…" Yuuki added.

"And he always sticks to you and talks to no one but you." Ruka added.

"He opens up to Rima-san." Seiren adjoined.

"And he shares his pocky only to you!" Aidou whined.

"So, you guys think he really likes me?" Rima asked them.

"Yeah!" The four chorused.

"I never thought of that… that way." Rima said and was lost in deep thought.

Yuuki read hers, "Nee… Aidou-sempai… why does my paper said, Yuuki?"

"Because you are the only thing that makes Kaname-sama happy, duh?" Aidou replied. "Besides, whatever Yuuki-sama gives Kaname-sama he always treasures it."

"That's true, Yuuki-sama. Kaname-sama loves Yuuki-sama very much." Seiren added.

"But… I don't know how to do Ichijou-san's dare for me…" Yuuki said.

"Dare?" Ruka, Rima, Seiren and Aidou said in chorus.

"Ichijou-san said… I dare Yuuki-sama to make Kaname-sama extremely happy." Yuuki said and blushed.

"Ichijou-san is dead meat when Kaname-sama hears that." Aidou said.

Ruka and Rima shook their heads, "We are being played again for fun by Ichijou-san."

"So that's why Ichijou-san was happy after class…" Seiren said.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Meanwhile in the Moon Dorm…

"Geez… where the heck is Aidou? I can't find him anywhere." Senri said as he saw Kain and Kaname on the sala.

"He went out." Kain said.

"By himself?" Kaname asked.

"Hai, Kuran-sama." Kain answered.

"Everythings changed ever since Ichijou made that game." Kaname shook his and sat on the sofa.

"Ruka hasn't done her dare yet, right Kain?" Senri asked.

"No." Kain replied. "What about Rima, she said anything to you?"

"No, she is avoiding me." Senri answered.

Silence… Then out of the blue, they heard Ichijou's voice. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing." Senri replied.

"Oh Shiki, I have a dare to you." Ichijou said.

"What?" Senri said.

"I dare you to know Rima's true feelings."

"She already told you right?" Senri replied.

"I know, but I also know she isn't really honest at that time." Ichijou smiled. "What about you Kaname-kun, wanna have a dare too?"

Kaname's eyes narrowed. "Including me in your silly game Ichijou-kun?"

"It'll be more fun that way, so? Will you join? O yeah, I know…When Kaname-kun does his dare, I promise that everyone's dare will be null and the game's over how about that?" Ichijou smiled.

"I won't join in your pranks Ichijou-kun." Kaname said.

"Aw… That's too bad. It'll be worth it, besides I'm sure you'll be thankful I added you in our pastime, c'mon." Ichijou said happily then he thought of something. "Anyway, even if you don't accept it, I'm sure you'll be thankful for me."

"Ichijou-san doesn't know when to quit, does he?" Senri said.

"No." Kain replied.

"Thought so…" Senri added.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Mitsuki-chi: Okay, a short chapter, hehe, I was running out of ideas. Anyway, Touya-kun said he'll be the one who will continue with the next chapter… .

Touya-kun: Hey minna!~ Sorry if I just pop up now, whew… Anyway, did you guys like this chapter? No? I know, Mitsuki-chi is lame! HAHAH!

Mitsuki-chi: Shut up! Perverted cousin! Where were you?

Touya-kun: Researching.

Mitsuki-chi: Researching? T.T

Touya-kun: Yeah, anyway! Hope you guys enjoyed Mitsuki-chi's chappie! Please review! And tune in next time! Bye bye! Mata Ashita nee! ^^, Ja nee! (waves)

Mitsuki-chi: Hey!!!! Touya-kun!! What you mean by that!!! (screen turns black-end of chappie…)

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*


	6. Round 5 Memories at the Amusement Park

Touya-kun: Happy New Year everyone… Just a few more days and its back to school again, damn. Anyway, I'll be making this chappie…

Senri-kun: So… what will you be writing here?

Touya-kun: Hmm…. (thinking) A payback to the girls…? HAHA! ^^,

Miktsuki-chi: I heard that. (Glares at Touya-kun) +.+

Kain-sempai: Touya-kun nor Mitsuki-chi doesn't own Vampire Knights. T.T

Mitsuki-chi: Hai, please enjoy what Touya-kun made… p.s. dawn-chan, hope you like this! ^^, (Touya-kun glaring at me.) hehe, LOL XD

Touya-kun: Enjoy everyone! Please review this later, thanks!

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Note: The story is not releated to VK.

_Italized words are inner thoughts or flash backs_

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

-Senri's PoV-

I was sitting in Rima's bed in the afternoon when remembered what Ichijou-san's dare… 'like I care.' But then… 'Knowing what Rima really feels to me…' Knowing it was more than a dare but a challenge. I sighed. _If you are asking why I am in Rima's room… it makes me feel calm, I don't know why though._

Then I heard the door knob clicked and turned. The door opened and Rima went in. She noticed me but didn't say anything nor showed she was surprised I was there.

"Hey." I greeted her.

"Hey." She replied emotionlessly. She went in her room and approached her closet. She put in something.

"What did you bought?" I asked her.

"Nothing. Oh yeah, here… pocky." Rima said and threw me a box of pocky.

I caught the pocky and looked at it. "Thanks. So did you have fun…?"

Rima sighed, "Yeah, it was fun… but it was tiring… we went to a lot of shops, since Ruka wanted to buy something." Then she approached her bed and lay there next to me. "How about you, what did you guys do here?"

I thought of what to say… after a while, "Nothing much… we went looking for Aidou, but he went out."

Rima looked at me, "Where did he go?"

"Who knows…?" I replied, and then look at her. "What are you thinking?"

Rima sighed and closed her eyes, "Hey, Shiki wanna go out?"

"To where?" I thought of what she said, 'What is she planning?'

"Anywhere… I don't know."

"Why?"

She sighed. "Nevermind."

I thought of a place, "Amusement park."

Rima looked at me again, "Why there?"

"I haven't been there… for a long time." 'The last time was when we were young… when we were 6'

"I don't mind. Let's go there…"

"Ok."

"Ok."

Silence.

"Hey Shiki…"

I looked at her. "What?"

"Does Kain like Ruka?"

'Kain and Ruka?' "I never noticed why?"

"Nothing… he never told you?"

"No… but he always looks after her."

"Yeah, he does… Shiki, why didn't you notice if Kain likes Ruka…?" She looked at me again.

I look at her the ceiling of her pink bed. 'Why? I guess… I was always looking at you…'

Rima sighed and looked at the ceiling of her bed too, "Never mind, scratch that Shiki… Let's go." She said and sat on her bed. She looked at me.

"Ok…" 'Why can't I tell her that…?' I sat up too and look at her. Then I saw she was wearing the earring I gave her as a present on one of her birthdays. I reached out an arm and tried to hold the earring. She silently stares at me. Then I reach out to her pigtails and pulled them. "No pigtails today."

Rima sighed and untie the other ribbon, her orange hair fell down to her shoulders. "I'll change my clothes. You too, Shiki."

I nod. "Ok. I'll knock later." I stood up and went out of her room. When I closed the door of her room, I sighed and looked at the ribbon I still held in my hand. 'I'll ask her today…' After that thought I went to my room to change.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

-Rima's PoV-

We arrived in the amusement park; it was still crowded even if it was almost dusk. I look around; everyone was either in a pair or in a group or family. I looked at Senri; he was wearing a dark blue shirt and pants. He had a light blue jacket over his shirt. He was still wearing an emotionless face but the never the less, he was still hot and sexy.

Meanwhile… I was wearing the same shirt but paired with a ruffled skirt. I covered the shirt with a brown coat, and wore my boots.

Then suddenly I saw the lights illuminate the park. I remembered the time when I was in an amusement park with Senri, when we were just 5. Then I felt his hand on mine, I looked at him.

"You'll get lost…" He said.

"I'm not a kid Shiki." I said but didn't take my hand away from his.

Senri didn't reply and said, "Let's go." Then he grasped my hand and we went further inside the park.

I followed him and we went to a carousel. We fall in line and ride the carousel. He picked me up and let me ride a horse. Then he rode behind me and put his arms around me. Everyone was looking at us, I blushed lightly. I didn't look at him, and then the ride started. We were quiet while riding the carousel. Then I look at him, he was smiling. I smiled too, then remembered what he said when we were kids…

"_Reema, when we are old enough, let's go here together again…" Senri said._

"_Just us two, Senwi?" I said then looked at him._

"_Yeah, just us two. Then we'll ride the rides here together."_

"_Weeally?" I looked at him happily. "So Senwi and me will always be togethew?"_

"_Yeah, I'll never leave Reema alone." He laughed and held my hand._

Then the ride stopped… I impeded my thoughts and then I felt Senri pick me up again, this time he gently bring me down from the horse. After that he was still smiling and held my hand. We went to other rides without saying anything. Every ride brought the memories of me with Senri to me…

After a few rides, we played some games. He tried shooting some targets and after some time he won a stuffed toy. He gave it to me. I held it on my other hand. Then we went to play other games, he let me play some and sometimes we battled together. He always wins but sometimes he let me win.

I was really happy, but then I realized something. 'I'm always with Senri, and like what Ruka and Yuuki-sama, he only showed me this side of him…'

We ride the teacups lastly. I was sitting beside him and I laid my head on his shoulder. I remembered the scene when we were little… this was also the last ride together.

"_Reema, did you have fun?" Senri said._

"_Yeah, whenever I'm with Senwi I always have fun." I replied and smiled. "What about Senwi?"_

"_I had fun too" He said then I felt his smile fade._

"_What's wong?" I asked him._

"_It's just, mom didn't come with me on my birthday… and I have to drag Reema and her parents with me."_

"_I don't mind. Senwi is always there for me so I will always be with Senwi…"_

_He looked at me and smiled, "I wish that Reema is always with me."_

_I smiled. "Don't wowy (worry) Senwi. I will never leave you, if we become like my pawents, we'll always be togethew…" Then I thought of something… "I know, when wew (were) old enough, I will marry Senwi. So we'll always be togethew."_

"_Really? What if Reema change her mind?"_

I felt Senri's hand clasps my hand tighter. I looked at him. "What's wrong?"

Senri's eyes were closed when he said, "Just reminiscing."

"About?" I asked him.

He didn't reply, I took his answer as nothing. I sighed and closed my eyes too and remembered something, and hummed a song while singing on my head.

_I know we've been friends forever… But now I think I'm feel something totally new…_

_And after all this time, I opened up my eyes now I see… you were always with me…_

_*Could it be you and I never imagined… Could it be suddenly, I'm falling for you…_

_Could it be, you were right here beside me…? And I never knew…_

_Could it be that it's true… that it's you._

"What are you singing?" Senri asked me.

"A song I heard in the music shop I went to with Yuuki, Ruka and Seiren." I answered.

"What's the name of the song?"

"I don't remember…" I lied; I knew the title of the song, it was… _'Could it be?'_

"I see, the tune's nice." He said and I continued humming the tune.

_It's kind of funny you were always here… _

_And who would ever thought that we would end up here…_

_And every time I needed you, you've been there for me and now it's clear…_

_I've been waiting for you..._

"Shiki?" I stopped humming and opened my eyes.

"What is it?" He opened his eyes.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He looked at me.

"For going with me here…" I spotted two children who were laughing. It reminded me of me and Senri when we were young.

_Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives… I can see it in your eyes…_

_Then its clear, then it's true… and it's just me and you… Could it be… That it's true that its you._

-Normal PoV-

"I promised you, remember? So you don't need to say thank you." Senri said to Rima and look at what she was looking at.

Rima smiled, "I thought you forgot."

"Why would you think I would forget…?"

"Because…" She said and paused, "You said when we were 10 you hated the amusement park."

"I don't remember that…"

"It was when your mom lost her job as an actress… and at that time it was your birthday." Rima's smile faded.

"I see… I remember now. That was the last time, I ever celebrated my birthday."

"Yeah… It was."

Silence enveloped them.

Rima's face turned serious as she remembered that day. Senri looked at Rima who was looking sad now.

"What's wrong?" Senri asked Rima.

"Nothing…" Rima replied as she thought. 'That was when you closed your heart to everyone, when you tried to distance yourself from everyone, and stopped expressing your feelings openly… even from me.' Rima sighed to shake the thoughts off her head.

"Tired?" He asked.

Rima looked at the emotionless Senri. "Yeah. Let's go home after this."

"Ok." Senri said and closed his eyes again and relaxed.

Silence swathed them again.

Rima looked at the children laughing. 'He probably forgot… at that time.' Rima reminiscence at the memories…

"_I won't… Pwomise. Senwi and me will always be togethew…" Rima said while she held Senri's hands. "When I gwow(grow) up, I will mawy Senwi and we'll be like mom and dad."_

"_Really? Thank you Reema…" Senri smiled. "I promise to take care of you when the time comes Reema, I won't make Reema sad and always be with her."_

Rima smiled at the thought, and then she remembered… the time when they started to drift apart… It was on his 10th birthday…

"_Senri, are you coming here today? I—" Rima said happily on the phone._

"_No, Rima… I can't." Senri replied sadly on the other side of the phone._

"_But… why? It's your birthday today; we usually go outside to celebrate, right…?" Rima asked. Then she heard a sigh. "What's wrong Senri…? Don't you feel good today? Are you sick? Maybe I should go there to—"_

"_No, Rima… I'm not sick. I just can't celebrate today."_

"_Why not?" Rima's voice somehow went up._

"_My mom… she's here today."_

"_Oh I see, are you gonna celebrate with her…? Then what about tomorrow, we could—"_

"_No, Rima… I—I'm going to spend more time with my mother. I don't think I could leave her. I'm sorry Rima… I don't think my mom can take care of herself. " Senri said and ended the call._

_Rima sadly put the phone to its place. "Rima, what did Senri said?" Her mom asked her. She tried to hold back her tears and tried her best to smile._

The ride stopped and Rima's thoughts were still flying…

"Rima?" Senri asked.

Rima realized that the ride ended and she stood up. "Let's go, Shiki." She walked out… she remembered that day… when she said that she won't burden Senri anymore…

"_I'll meet Senri on the amusement park, it's a surprise so please don't tell him." Rima said happily, "I'll be going now." She said and went to the car. "Amusement park please…" Then when she was in the park, she went to the teacup ride alone and cried. 'Senri…' 'Sorry Rima.' She wipe her tears, "I shouldn't burden Senri anymore…" 'I promise to take care of Reema and always be with her.' "You don't need to take care of me Senri… Your mom needs you more than me." She said to herself._

Rima shook the memories in her head. Senri wasn't holding her hand anymore, they were silently walking. 'I won't burden Senri anymore…' She looked at Senri. 'That's right. His mom needs him more than me… The reason why I never notice what Yuuki-sama and Ruka said, and why I never thought we could be lovers is because… I don't want to burden him. He doesn't need me weighing him down…' Rima sighed and stopped walking.

Senri noticed her and asked, "What's wrong…?"

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Touya-kun and Mitsuki-chi: Cliffeee!!!!

Mitsuki-chi: That was a romantic chappie, cuz… Where did you get that idea? And where did the thought of Rima and Senri's childhood relationship pop up from? I never thought of that! Although I thought of Senri-kun's family background could be the reason.

Touya-kun: Hahah! Nothing much, I was just curious why Rima-chan always called Senri-kun, Shiki and him Rima. Weird right? So I thought of that, ^^, It was a little sad and romantic right?

Mitsuki-chi: hehehe, yeah… . dawn-chan we hope you like this chappie! Touya-kun thought of the idea but I contemplate on the sentences, hehe! We hope everyone liked this chappie too, I guess this is one of our most creative and fave chappie (up till now) in this fan fic, don't you?

Touya-kun: Totally. Our added thoughts were really nice. Please review it minna, if you guys liked it! Hahaha, anyway, Happy New Year Everyone!

Mitsuki-chi and Touya-kun: We hope you guys have an amazing year, this 2009! See you again next time! Mata Ashita nee! Ja nee!~ (waves and bow)

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*


	7. Commercial 1 Ichijou's plan

Mitsuki-chi: Hey! So everyone has been reviewing me to and commenting to make Kaname join the game and play truth or dare! So I decided to make a commercial, an Ichijou Takuma one shot.

Touya-kun: And then we thought of this scene! LOL XD

Mitsuki-chi: LOL =D darn funny… oh yeah, notie… Touya-kun made the cheesy liness!! Hehe!!

Touya-kun: But Mitsuki-chi thought of the---- (Mitsuki covers Touya's mouth.)

Mitsuki-chi: Okay! Ichijou-kun, disclaimer please!! (releases Touya's mouth) (grins sweetly at Ichijou-san)

Ichijou-san: Hey minna!~ Hehe, hope you'll like this commercial! Yey! And remember neither Mitsuki-chi nor Touya-kun own VK! It belongs solely to Hino Matsuri-sama.

Mitsuki-chi: Hai! Hehe, hope you guys enjoy this chappie!! ~ Please review later on…

Touya-kun: Hai!! T.T ENJOY MINNA!~

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

…_**Commercial…**_

_**The tactics of Takuma Ichijou:**_

_**Ways to Make Kaname Join the Game…**_

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

_One Saturday night…_

"Kaname-kun!" Ichijou happily greeted his best friend as he entered Kaname's room. He was still thinking on making Kaname join their little game. It would be more fun if Kaname joins.

Kaname didn't look at Ichijou and continue reading his book. "What is it Ichijou-kun?" He was sitting in his chair behind his desk. His room was full of books and looked like a library than a room.

"Konbawa Ichijou-san." Yuuki smiled at Ichijou. "You look happy tonight."

"Konbawa Yuuki-san, you look happy tonight too. How was your day with Rima, Ruka and Seiren?" Ichijou said happily.

"It was fun. How bout you Ichijo-san, what made your day happy?" Yuuki looked at Ichijou and asked him.

"I'm always happy, Yuuki-san." Ichijou said to Yuuki then smiled. "Oh yeah, Kaname-kun have you thought about what I said?" As he said that he looked at Kaname.

"I told you I'm not interested." Kaname replied.

"That's too bad." Ichijou was a little disappointed but he was still smiling.

"Interested in what?" Yuuki asked and looked at Kaname then to Ichijou. She was curious about the two guys were talking about.

"If Kaname-kun will join our little dare." Ichijou said with a wide grin and looked at Yuuki.

"Eeeh? Kaname-onii-sama will join our game? Hontou ni?" Yuuki happily said and looked Kaname. "Are you joining, onii-sama?" Yuuki's eyes widened with anticipation on what Kaname will reply.

Kaname stopped reading his book and look at Yuuki's expression. He gently looked at her.

'That got his attention.' Ichijou thought and an idea hit him. Ichijou looked at Kaname with a wide smile, "I was hoping he will join Yuuki-san, but then he turned down." Ichijou looked at Yuuki with a sad expression. 'This time this tactic will work.' Ichijou thought as he looked at Yuuki.

Kaname glared at Ichijou. Ichijou ignored his glare and continued telling Yuuki to make Kaname join. Kaname sighed, his best friend was using his only sister and lover as a bait to make him agree on joining Ichijou's game. He looked at Yuuki, 'She has no idea she's being used by Ichijou-kun. Damn.'

Yuuki looked at Kaname with puppy dog eyes, "You sure you don't wanna join Kaname-onii-sama?"

Kaname sighed. 'He got me…' Kaname thought and looked at his best friend who was smiling like an idiot. He put a hand on his forehead, 'Checkmate?'

"Don't force him Yuuki-san to join, though it would be a waste if he won't join, nee Kaname-kun?" Ichijou said and smiled at Kaname, and then he winced at Yuuki. 'Good luck.' "Okay, I'll be going now Kaname-kun, Good night to you two. Don't stay up too late kids!"

Yuuki nodded and looked at Ichijou as he left. After that she looked at Kaname… she thought of what Ichijou said... and what Rima, Ruka, Seiren and Aidou talked about earlier. She breathed deeply and thought, 'might as well try it…' She stood up from the sofa she was sitting and went to Kaname's desk. She stood behind him and hugged him. "Kaname-onii-sama, what are you thinking about?"

He was still serious and thought about Ichijou's plan. Ichijou was really using Yuuki as bait to him. He sighed and said, "Yuuki is too naïve."

Yuuki giggled at what Kaname said. "Am I? But I'm not forcing Kaname-onii-sama to join our game."

Kaname sighed again, "Then why are you doing this?"

Yuuki placed her head on his shoulder and whispered on Kaname's ear… "It's a Secret, Kaname-kun." Then she smiled sweetly.

Kaname slightly grin at what Yuuki said, "What has Ichijou-kun dared you?"

"SECRET." Yuuki smiled again and looked at Kaname. "If Kaname-kun wants to know, he has to join the game."

Kaname's eyes narrowed but he was slightly smiling, "You are not forcing me but making a deal with me, is that so Yuuki?"

"Of course not Kaname-onii-sama, I'm just giving you some advice and choices." Yuuki smiled sweetly. She looked at him innocently.

"Yuuki-chan is gonna be my downfall." He closed his eyes and sighed.

Yuuki kissed Kaname's cheek, "Don't worry I'll try to catch you when you fall, Kaname-kun. I promise." Then she giggled and Kaname smile widened.

The next day…

Ichijou was happily walking in the corridors when he saw Senri and Kain. "Ohayou! Shiki-kun, Akatsuki-kun."

"You look happy, Ichijou-san." Senri said.

"Anything good happened last night?" Kain added.

"Let's just say, the king has joined the battle field. Things are getting exciting, oh well see you around!" Ichijou said happily with a wide grin and left the Kain and Senri.

Kain and Senri looked at each other.

"Ichijou-san doesn't admit defeat, does he?" Senri said to Kain.

"No, he doesn't. Looks like he was able to make Kaname-sama to join this silly charade." Kain replied.

Then Kain and Senri looked at Ichijou who was still happily humming.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

…_**END…**_

_**The tactics of Takuma Ichijou:**_

_**Ways to Make Kaname Join the Game…**_

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Mitsuki-chi: Hmm… I feel sorry for Kaname-sama.

Touya-kun: Yeah, glad we aren't included in their game.

Ichijou-san: We can include you two if you want. (smiles) It'll be more fun!

Mitsuki-chi & Touya-kun: NO THANK YOU!

Ichijou-san: Aww… that's too bad!

Mitsuki-chi: I think it's better we stayed as writer.

Touya-kun: I think so too… Anyway we hope you guys liked this chapter!

Mitsuki-chi: Hai, domo arigatou for reading! Please REVIEWW!!! ^^, (smiles)

Ichijou-san: Happy New Year Everyone! Mata Ashita nee!! Ja nee! (waves) (bow)


	8. Round 6 Feelings

Mitsuki-chi: Zzzzzzzz…… (sleeping on her bed.)

Touya-kun: Yellow! Oh! Mitsuki-chi is still sleeping? Shh… you might wake her up. (grins mischievously) Amber come here!! (calls dash hound dog) (lifts Amber on Mitsuki and makes Amber licks Mitsuki-chi.) Hahah!

Mitsuki-chi: So heavy. Nooo… Get off me you level E! Gyaaaa!!! (wakes up) T.T (looks at Amber) What the hell are you doing here? (looks at Touya-kun) T.T this is your plot, isn't it? (glares at Touya-kun) (stood up) I'll make you pay for that!!!

Touya-kun: Hahah!!! LOL XD! (runs away)

Mitsuki-chi: Come back here!!!! (runs after Touya-kun)

Rima-chan: Those two idiots don't own Vampire Knight. T.T

Senri-kun: And we are glad they don't. Hope you guys will enjoy this chappie. T.T

Rima-chan: Please review. Enjoy~

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Note: The story is not releated to VK.

_Italized words are inner thoughts or flash backs_

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

_Rima sighed and stopped walking._

_Senri noticed her and asked, "What's wrong…?"_

Rima looked at Senri, "Nothing… don't mind me."

"How could I do that when you looked like something is bothering you?" Senri replied.

Rima sighed and continued walking, "I told you don't mind me."

When Rima passed Senri, he grabbed her hand. Rima stopped and looked at Senri. "Let go, Shiki."

Senri looked at Rima's blue eyes, Rima looked away. "You're a bad liar Rima; now tell me what your problem is?"

'You are my problem, Senri.' Rima thought in her head. "Even if I tell you, you can't do anything to help me." Rima said to Senri.

Senri sighed. "Why do you always do that Rima, why do you push me away every time I try to help you?"

'Because I don't want to be a burden to Senri.' Rima thought as she tried to look at Senri. "I can manage myself Shiki. I don't need your help."

Senri glared at Rima, Rima thought that Senri was hurt by what she said. His grip on hand tightened.

'It hurts' Rima thought on her head as she tried to pull her hand. "Shiki, it hurts. Please let go of me." Rima said as she looked at Senri.

"I won't let go of you, I will never let go of Rima. Even if you close your heart, I won't let go of you." Senri said as he pulled Rima close.

"Shiki, it hurts. Stop it. What's gotten in to you?" Rima said as she tried to pull away from Senri. "Let go Shiki."

"I won't let go until you say what's wrong with you."

"Like I said, it's nothing! Just let me go!"

"No, you're lying. You're always lying when it comes to your feelings."

"What do you know about my feelings…? Do you even know yours?"

"We're not talking about me, we're talking about you."

Rima looked at Senri's silver blue eyes; it showed his seriousness and anger. 'No... I told myself that I won't weigh him down.' Rima closed her eyes and look away from his face.

"Why do you always close your heart to me Rima? Why?"

Rima tried to avoid Senri's eyes, 'I can't take this anymore… I can't take to see him like this.' "Let go Shiki."

"Tell me!" Senri shouted and shook Rima's body.

"Stop it. It hurts Shiki." Rima's voice became higher. Senri stopped shaking her but he still didn't let go of her.

"Tell me Rima, what you really feel about me."

Rima was surprised at what Senri said, "You're my best friend Shiki."

"Damn. If I'm your best friend you won't keep secrets between us, tell me the truth Rima. You love me don't you?"

Rima looked at Senri. 'How did he know…?"

"I am right aren't I? You love me more than a friend."

She was blushing but she tried to replace it with other feelings such as irritation, "Why are you so confident?! You think you know me well don't you!"

"Of course I do, you're my best friend. We grew up together."

'Best friend…I'm his best friend… just a best friend.' Rima thought on her head. It hurt her, 'so that's all he think about me… a best friend.' Her heart ached. 'What were you expecting? That he'd feel the same as you? That he'll fall in love with you too? You are such a fool Rima…'

"Best friend…" Rima uttered. "If you were really my best friend, you would know how I would feel Shiki. You don't know how I feel Shiki…" Rima released her powers and it electrified Senri's hand. Senri let her hand go. "Shiki is an idiot." Then she ran away from him.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

-Rima's PoV-

'Why did I do that? I hurt Senri… I used my power against him.' I thought in my head. 'But… what he said hurts more than what I did…'

Tears were fogging up my eyes. I wiped them away before the fell, 'Senri you idiot.'

I stopped running. I was far from Senri now or so I thought… because I felt a rope tied around me. "What the—" I said as I was pulled.

"I told you, I won't let you go." I heard Senri's voice on my ear.

I glared at him, "Let go Shiki. I'm getting pissed off at you."

He ignored my glare and pulled me closer to him, "I don't care even if you set a tantrum on me."

"You're being stupid, Shiki. Stop this now!"

"I won't till you tell me what you feel about me."

"Why are you always like this!?!" I tried to get out of his rope. Then I sighed, I have forgotten that the rope that binds me was his blood. "You're so confident and cheeky!"

"I guess that runs in my family." Senri smirked at my comment and hugged me. "Rima, why are you resisting me… why are you resisting your feelings toward me?"

I didn't reply and tried to look away from him. 'Because… I love you.' "because I hate you."

"What?" Senri looked at me; he was surprised at what I said.

"I said I hate Shiki! I hate you!"

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

-Senri's PoV-

'I hate Shiki! I hate you!' those words kept ringing on my head. I looked at Rima, her face was red. I don't know if she was angry or just embarrassed. Whatever it was, I didn't care… all I care about was Rima. 'Does she really hate me?' I asked myself. Then I remembered the time when I attacked her because of Rido controlling me. I cursed in my head, 'Kuso cho… Why am I doing this… Of course Rima is angry…'

"Shiki I—" Rima tried to talked to me but I release her and push her away from me as soon as possible.

"Let's go back to the dorm." I said and walked ahead of her. "C'mon." I didn't look back, I was afraid she would see my face with sadness and grief. It wouldn't be the first time she would see me like this but… I didn't want her to see me like this…. 'Weak and Vulnerable'.

I noticed her walking behind me quietly. We didn't say a word while walking, I tried my best not to look or talk to her. I was taking all my self-control not to force her in doing something she wouldn't like. They reached the moon dorm without saying anything or exchanging glances. Rima went in her room while I went to mine. Inside my room, I lie down on my bed and close my eyes then my mind started drifting…

'So that time… was she only pitying me. Doesn't Rima love me? Rima was always there for me, she never said anything but she was always there… always.' Then I heard a voice deep in my heart.

'_Senwi…I won't… Pwomise. Senwi and me will always be togethew…'_

'That voice was Rima's…' I thought in my head. 'Was it just my imagination…? NO it wasn't. It was Rima's voice…'

I tried to remember more of that memory in my head…

'_When I gwow(grow) up, I will—' _

My thoughts were interrupted with some knocks…

'Knock… knock', the knocks continued to strike on my door. I sighed thinking that whoever was knocking wanted me to let him/her go in so I told him/her to enter.

"I hope this isn't a bad time." The voice said to him.

I looked at the owner of the voice…It was Aidou, "What do you want?"

He went inside my room, "I wanted to ask you something."

"and that is…?"

Aidou sighed and sat on my bed, "I'm confused… over my feelings."

"Confused?"

"Yeah, confused. I am really confused, I don't know myself anymore. Geez…"

I looked at him, "Go on."

"Well, you are smart too aren't you? I mean you're always with Rima so maybe you know what I feel."

'What you feel…?' I thought about what he said.

"_What do you know about my feelings…? Do you even know yours?" Rima's words came to my head. _

I remembered Rima's words… 'My feelings, of course I know what I feel…'

"_If you were really my best friend, you would know how I would feel Shiki. You don't know how I feel Shiki…" Rima's words echoed inside my head._

'Rima…' I said inside my head and thought of her.

"Hey, Shiki are you even listening to me?!" Aidou yelled at him.

I sighed, I looked at Aidou. His eyes were clouded unlike before, and his face was different from the boy I knew. "So who's the unlucky girl?"

"What?" Aidou was shocked at what I said. "What do you mean who's the unlucky girl?"

I looked at him emotionlessly and told him directly, "You're in love aren't you?"

Aidou opened his mouth to say something then closed his mouth. His head went down and looked like he was debating what he really felt.

I looked at him, 'In love… yes, I am in love with Rima… since I was young till now. I love her so much… it pained me to hear… she hates me.'

"If I was in love… would that be a bad thing?" Aiodu asked him hesitantly.

"Are you prepared to be hurt?" '_If Rima wishes for me to let her go…'_

Aidou sighed, "I don't know."

"Are you going to fight for whatever you're feeling for her…?" _'I don't know._'

Aidou brushed his hands over his hair, "I don't know if she likes me too."

'Me neither.' I sighed. "Last question, do you love her?" 'Yes, I do love her....'

Aidou looked at him then the door, "I don't really know if that is what I am feeling." He paused then continued, "But I want her to be happy… and as long as she smiles, I… I feel a warm sensation in my heart. It makes me feel… something I could never explain."

'I know what you mean…' I thought of Rima.

"Hey Shiki, are you and Rima going out?"

"No… we aren't."

"Why not?"

"It's because we aren't."

"That's just stupid and silly."

"Just like you."

"Do you love her?"

"I don't know if she loves me…"

"Are you going to let her go and not fight for what you feel?"

"If she is gonna tell me to let go… I will follow her."

"Even if it hurts?"

"Yeah… I guess."

"You are unsure of yourself aren't you?"

"Aren't you?"

Aidou smiled, "I am… but, when I think of her living a life without knowing me… it makes me feel cold and disserted. She could have someone better than me."

"Better than a noble vampire like you?" I looked at him, was Aidou admitting defeat and obliterating his super big ego?

"Yeah, she deserves a better _man_ than a noble vampire like me. She does. But… it hurts, if she does find one."

'Yeah it does.' I sighed. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know… what about you?"

"I don't know either."

Then the door opened and two people went in my room, it was Yuuki-sama and Ruka.

"You two are idiots aren't you?" Ruka started. "Be a man for Pete's sake."

"Pride always takes away something important." Yuuki added.

"Why don't you just admit that you-- Aidou love Miss Prefect--and you—Shiki loves Rima. Don't you think it'll be much easier to admit your feelings for once?" Ruka lectured Aidou and me.

"Well what about you and Akatsuki? What do you feel about him?" Aidou said to Ruka.

Ruka couldn't answer. "I—"

Then Kain went inside Aidou's room. He heard their conversation. He looked at Ruka, and Ruka looked at him.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Touya-kun: Geez… whatever are the night class up to?

Mitsuki-chi: I know, they more perplexed that humans aren't they? I mean… do vampires even denies his true feelings?

Touya-kun: well they certainly do.

Mitsuki-chi: Well what about you cousin?

Touya-kun: Me? Well if I were to love a person, I'll tell her what I feel.

Mitsuki-chi: That's all?

Touya-kun: Well, I could also—

Mitsuki-chi: Okay, not interested anymore! (smile) So! (look at readers) hope you guys like that so confusing and not so funny and hilarious chappie… T.T Touya-kun is so corny sometimes. Gomen minna!~ XD LOL hehe… of course I'm just joking! XD

Touya-kun: Well, you make the next one then. You always whine about me and my writing abilities, I'm hurt you know. .

Mitsuki-chi: Whatever, I'm just getting back at you for what you did to me on the beginning of this chappie!! Heheh! XD LOL! WE hope you like this chappie written by Touya-kun. See you next time minna!~ Mata Ashita nee! Ja nee! =3

Touya-kun: Please review!!! We'll be waiting okay? Okay! ^^,

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*


	9. Commercial 2 Aidou playing cupid

Mitsuki-chi: Geez… it's been a long time since we uploaded our fan fiction isn't it? And… (reads reviews.) Sorry about the last chappie where Rima became an OOC! Grrr… fine I won't write any more!

Touya-kun: But you are still writing. (teases) But If Mitsuki-chi quits, I'll be the sole writer of this fan fic…. (laughs) Anyway…I bet our readers are wanting to kill us since we haven't uploaded.

Mitsuki-chi: (pouts) (sigh) True… (nervous) Now I'm scared of our readers than Level Es. T.T Speaking of Level Es why don't we add them here?

Touya-kun: That'll be nice. (grins) Let's add them in the next chappie then!

Mitsuki-chi: Hmmm…. (thinks) anyway! Gomen nee minna!~ We have been busy studying and doing crappie things from school and believe us, it's much more harder than fighting Level Es.

Touya-kun: Yeah, and when we opened our email-s and fan fiction… Woow! So many reviews. (grins at Mitsuki-chi) And it even surpassed the fan fiction you made -by yourself- cousin. Now do you need my help in your other fan fictions? (teases Mitsuki-chi)

Mitsuki-chi: Shut up before I get pissed and ask Takuma-sama and Apollo-kun to kill you like a level E vampire. T.T Besides create your own fan fiction story and let's see what you're made of. (pouts)

Touya-kun: (laughs) Okay then. (smirks) Anyway, the VK gang isn't here right now. They're busy contemplating on what to do for fun. Luckily for them they have so much free time. And yeah, you know the drill by now. Yup, we don't own VK.

Mitsuki-chi: And we will never do. Tonikaku! On with the story!! Hope you'll like this chapie! Enjoy minna!~

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

…_**Commercial…**_

_**Aidou's corner… Playing cupid:**_

_**Brilliant Idea**__**…**_

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

"Geez… I wonder what Ichijou-san's been doing in his room. He haven't gone out of his room since he was smiling like an idiot coming out of Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama's room." Aidou sighed as he was sitting on the sala of the moon dorm.*

"He must thinking…" Senri replied as an answer to Aidou's remark.

"I wonder what he's thinking about." Aidou commented and went to deep thought.

Then Kain went down from the stairs to the sala where Shiki and Aidou were talking. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Nothing much." Senri replied. "Just Aidou thinking about Ichijou-san."

"What about him?" Kain asked again.

"Hmmm…." Aidou said as he was thinking with his eyes closed.

"Ohayou, Kain-semapi, Shiki-sempai, and Aidou-semapi. What are you talking about?" Yuuki said as she went down from the stairs.

"Yuuki-sama, Ohayou." Kain said to the pureblood princess.

"Nothing much." Senri said as a reply to Yuuki.

Yuuki slightly smiled and said, "Is that so?" Then she saw Aidou thinking. "What is Aidou-sempai contemplating about?" She asked.

"I bet it's something idiotic again." Ruka said out of nowhere. She came out of the kitchen together with Rima.

"Ohayou, Yuuki-sama." Rima greeted Yuuki.

"Ohayou, Rima-chan Ruka-san." Yuuki greeted them back. "I didn't know you two were already awake."

"We just grabbed something to eat." Rima replied as she took out three boxes of pocky. "Want some?" Rima offered to Yuuki.

"No thanks Rima." Yuuki turned down her offer.

Then Rima looked at Senri and looked away. Senri did the same thing and just stared blankly.

Yuuki noticed the two lovebirds reaction. 'I bet something happened last night.' Yuuki thought to herself and sighed.

"Rima-chan, I bet Shiki-sempai would like some pocky." Yuuki said to try to ease off the tension amongst those two.

"**No thanks." **"If he likes." Shiki and Rima said at the same time* and looked at each other. _(A/N: Scratch that they were glaring at each other. Although Senri's glare was emotionless and Rima's were annoyed.)_

"**If Rima insist**." "Fine, if Shiki don't like." They said again in chorus and added at the same time. **"Whatever."**

Yuuki sighed helplessly and thought. 'They both look like children who fought over something like candy or in their case… pocky.'

Ruka looked at Rima and Senri childishly fighting. "Those two are like children." She said and sighed.

Kain nodded and agreed with Ruka. "I agree."

Then Ruka looked at Kain and looked away. _Slightly blushing_. Kain looked at Ruka too then looked away. His face was a little unease.

Yuuki looked at Ruka and Kain and sighed. 'Great, now these two lovebirds are in an awkward situation as well. What else have I missed last night?' She thought as she changed her stare to the four vampires.

Then Aidou shouted out of the blue, "I thought of an idea!" He said happily.

"What is it this time Hanabusa?" Kain said.

Aidou smirked at his cousin. "I thought of a way to have some fun!"

"And what is your idea Einstein?" Ruka sarcastically said to Aidou.

"Aidou's name is not Einstein, Ruka." Rima commented to what Ruka said.

"I think that was a joke Rima-chan." Yuuki said to Rima. _(A/N: Anime sweat drop on Yuuki's head)*_

"Whatever." Rima said emotionlessly. "Pocky, Shiki?" Rima looked at Senri and offered.

"hmmm…" Senri nodded and took a pocky stick on the box Rima offered using his mouth. He nibbled the pocky just like Rima.

"Looks like those two have already reconciled with each other." Yuuki remarked as she looked at the two lovebirds sitting in the same couch.

"Hey!! Listen to what I am saying!!" Aidou whined like a child.

"He likes to get everyone's attention doesn't he?" Yuuki asked Kain.

"Yeah." Kain nodded.

"So what's your idea?" Ruka asked Aidou.

Aidou smirked as he confidently said, "Well… I'm glad you asked Ruka. A genius like me have thought of a brilliant idea for fun."

"You call yourself a genius when you couldn't make a move on Miss Prefect." Ruka said teasingly.

"Shut up!! I wasn't making a move on her!!! I was being a gentleman!!!" Aidou defended himself.

"Gentleman? Aidou-sempai is being a getleman to a girl?" Yuuki blurted out and exclaimed with a disbelief.

"Hanabusa, are you alright?" Kain added.

"Stop teasing me!! And I am a gentleman and genius!" Aidou exclaimed.

"A gentleman who can't make a move on a girl he likes." Senri and Rima said monotonously.

"Shut up you two lovebirds!!" Aidou whined as he blushed slightly pink and coughed. "Anyway… No more side comments from you guys."

"Okay." Yuuki, Kain, Ruka, Senri and Rima said in chorus.

"So my brilliant plan is… Find Ichijou-san a girlfriend." Aidou said proudly.

"He lost his mind." Ruka said.

"Are you crazy Hanabusa?" Kain commented.

"Kanojo*? Why?" Yuuki asked.

"He's insane." Rima added.

"Hmmm…" Senri nodded and agreed.

"I am not insane and I am completely serious!! I haven't lost my mind and I have no plan of losing it, thank you. And yes, Yuuki-sama a girlfriend." Aidou tried to answer his friend's questions at the same time.

"And how do you suppose to find Ichijou-san a girlfriend?" Ruka asked.

_(A/N: fellow readers__… count with us.)*_

……..7

…….6

…..5

….4

…3

..2

.1

….

Silence enveloped the vampires.

Aidou laughed and said, "No idea." He scratched his head and smiled.

"Like I said, he's lost he's mind." Ruka said.

"I am ashamed to admit that you're my cousin." Kain added.

"He's an idiot." Rima, Senri and Yuuki said in chorus and agreed with Ruka and Kain.

"I am not!!! I just haven't thought of it!!! Yet." Aidou whined like a child trying to defend himself.

All Yuuki, Ruka, Kain, Senri and Rima do was shook their heads and sighed.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

…_**END**__**…**_

_**Aidou's corner… Playing cupid:**_

_**Brilliant Idea**__**…**_

*-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Touya-kun: The Night Class are funny aren't they? (laughing)

Mitsuki-chi: They were just talking about nonsense and it was really… silly and I guess. Funny in a way. T.T

Touya-kun: LOL XD I know!! Hahaha!! (falls off his chair laughing)

Mitsuki-chi: Looks like there's an idiot here too… Anyway. This is a little commercial to take away the seriousness in this sorry. We missed the simple idiocy of the Knight Class… and ways to make fun of them. LOL XD Now that was funny.

Touya-kun: hahaha, I know. Anyway… We'll be uploading next week for the next chappie! And it's a little commercial too…

Mitsuki-chi: Aidou's corner again? T.T

Touya-kun: (thinks) I don't know!! Hahaha, Let's try to think of something else.

Mitsuki-chi: … Okay. If you say so… anyway, this story was inspired by one of the reviewers of our fan fiction! Hehe, Domo Arigatou…. _**pinakafaltiza**__**n**_ that was a funny review! We loved it! And thank you _**crystal cavern, xXvampiredumgum13Xx, ChainedHs2rt, ShinigamiRyuuko, Asereth, Peace Heaven, Silvery-midnight, xXdarkvampireangelXx, ToyaxZero, Dawn. Fire .Angel, meow114, Cornetella Chrysocolla, and everyone else **_ for reviewing our last fan fic chapter!!! We love you guys!!! (gives hugs to everyone) Group hug minna!!

Touya-kun: Hahaha! so if you want your name mention here. Ahem. Review minna!!!! So… It's time to say Mata Ashita nee minna!!~ (smiles) (waves)

Mitsuki-chi: Ja nee!!!~ (waves) (smiles) And next time I'll introduce Apollo-kun to you guys.

Touya-kun: It'll be better if you don't. (laughs) Okay. I'll be running away from Mitsuki-chi now! Bye everyone!! (runs away)

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

_**Touya-kun and Mitsuki-chi**__**'s foot notes…**_

_***sala of the moon dorm.* **_If you guys are wondering where the sala is… and what a sala is. A sala is a living room where in people usually accommodates guests and well… talk. In here it's the one near the moon dorm entrace doors and the two giant stair cases… ^^.

_***Shiki and Rima said at the same time* **_Okay, in this sentence. It was Senri talking when it was bold and Rima talking when it's underlined. (A/N: Did you already know that?)

*****_**(A/N: Anime sweat drop on Yuuki's head)* **_Okay, Mitsuki-chi loves anime sweat drops and chibis so much that she included it here.(Touya-kun speaking) Besides it was super kawaii! (Mitsuki-chi speaking chibi form.)

_***(A/N: fellow readers**__**… count with us.)* **_Okay, Touya-kun likes to exaggerates the pause here. (Mitsuki-chi speaking) But I was thinking the readers were gonna like it. (Touya-kun speaking with a smirk)

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*


	10. Round 7 Guilty

Mitsuki-chi: Hellow minna!!~ **Kong Hee Huai Chay!!!! (^o^)**

Touya-kun: **Kong Hei Fat Choy minna**!!~ It's the Chinese new year today ( ithink) ! Hehe, sooo do you think you guys are lucky this year? Anybody from the year of the ox?

Mitsuki-chi: I'm a sheep so I'm out. T.T hmmm… .

Touya-kun: LOL XD weeehhh! Sooo, let's get to business… ^^,

Mitsuki-chi: Or the story… T.T

Touya-kun: Yes, yes, n.n the story… so since everyone wanna know what happened to rima and shiki, we're gonna make this chappie… the continuation! Yey!! ^^, sooo…… Hope you guys liked this. ^^, LOL XD And yeah, btw… we would like to thank everyone for liking this story! Yey! We have 65 reviews!! Now that's a reason to celebrate!! AHahha, ^^, we're not Chinese but we wanna see the fireworks and the DRAGON!!! Yahooo!

Mitsuki-chi: YEy! (Happy dances) I like the dragon dance, it's soo sugoi!! And I'm too excited that I forgot that we don't own Vampire Knights!! Hehe, Anyway!! ENJOY reading MINNA-SAN!~ (^o^) ~

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Note: The story is not releated to VK.

_Italized words are inner thoughts or flash backs_

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

-Rima's PoV-

…

Okay so it's been exactly 5 days 13 hours 56 minutes and 12 seconds since Shiki and I had the _'little argument'_. Yes, it's just a little argument. Okay, okay it may not be that little but still an argument. And don't ask me how I feel…

Isn't it obvious? _**'I hate IT.'**_ You're asking why? Well, Shiki hasn't said a word about IT! And IT makes me feel… guilty. IT was obviously my fault… _'Yes, I admit it was partly my fault.'_

"_I said I hate Shiki! I hate you!"_

'_Aaargh!!! Just shut up! I feel guilty already, what do you want me to do…? Say sorry? Plead to him like I killed someone… Well I wouldn't plead if it was a level E but still… Aaargh, why am I talking to myself…?'_

'_I am such an idiot. I really shouldn't have said that… I Hate IT very much.'_ I sighed as I thought of the incident.

'_Shiki must really hate me… after all I said those… harsh words. Oh man, is IT my fault he pushed me to the edge of that embarrassing moment…?'_

'_Is it really my fault?_' I sighed again and put myself in a deep thought of what happened before. _'Shiki… do you hate me now? But… at that time, when we we're together I felt… really happy. Shiki remembered his promise.'_

A smile made it to my lips, _'I was really happy.'_ I closed my eyes and remembered those moments. _'But… you… you knew of my feelings didn't you…? I wonder if you felt the same towards me… But—'_

I put a hand on my forehead. "Baka." I cursed and sigh. _'Shiki is an idiot, he said those words like Aidou. He was soooo… confident! Shiki isn't like that!! But…'_

A sound broke my thoughts, _'Aaargh…'_ The room next to mine was playing his cd player so loud I could hear the music in my room. _'Nice one, I was just getting to my emo mood.'_ I sighed and –unintentionally- listen to the rock pop song.

Maybe I'm wrong you decide

_Nice, this song really fits me…it's like dedicated to me right this moment._

Should have been strong, yeah I lied

_Yes, I lied to him when I said 'I hate him' but I didn't really meant it. reeallly..._

Nobody gets me like you…

_I thought he would understand me more than anyone… and I guess he did understand me the most._

Couldn't keep hold of you then

_But… Senri… when we was young he wanted more time with his mom more than me…I couldn't just force him against his will right?_

How could I know what you meant?

_How could I say those words to him so easily when I know… I'll only be second in his heart?_

There was nothing to compare to…

_What I was to him?_

There's a mountain between us

_I'm nothing compared to his beautiful mom… I maybe a model but not like her._

But there's one thing I'm sure of

_But then, like his mom I really treasure him so much…_

That I know what I feel about you…

_I really like Senri even when we we're just kids…_

Can we bring yesterday back around?

_Can't we just be kids forever?_

'Cause I know how I feel about you now

I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down

_If it was like that, I would never say anything stupid as that..._

But I know what I feel about you now.

_I don't hate Senri… I hate myself._

All that it takes one more chance

_I wonder if there is still a chance to apologize to him after all I said…_

Don't let our last kiss be our last

_I don't want Senri to hate me… I mean, he may also like me right?_

I'm out of my mind just to show you…

_Aaargh, I'm out of my mind._

I know everything changes

_How can I be so sure he likes me?_

I don't care where it takes us

_Does it really matter?_ A voice in me answered my question

'Cause I know how I feel about you…

_No… _

Can we bring yesterday back around?

_Are you gonna just stay there and think about your past?_ The voice asked me.

'Cause I know how I feel about you now

"I don't know." I said out loud.

I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down

_If you just stay there and sulk, nothing will happen. What do you feel about him? _The voice asked me again.

But I know what I feel about you now.

"I like Senri." I admitted to myself.

Not a day pass me by, not a day pass me by

_Not a day pass by without thinking of him._

When I don't think about you…

_I can't help it when he smiles only for me to see… I can't help it when he mostly talks to me rather than anyone else._

And there's no moving on 'cause I know you're the one

_And I can't help falling for my best friend because I really like him and-- _

And I can't be without you…

_I don't know what I would do if I lost him… again._

Can we bring yesterday back around?!

'Cause I know how I feel about you now (oh)

I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down (I let you down!)

But I know what I feel about you now.

-NO One's PoV-

Rima stood up from her bed and quickly went out of her room. She hurriedly walked the corridors of the moon dorm without caring if anyone could see her like that. She was confused to whatever she was feeling at that moment but…

Can we bring yesterday back around?

'Cause I know how I feel about you now

I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down (I let you down…)

But I know what I feel about you now.

'One thing for sure…' Rima said to herself as she approached a door she seldom went to.

But I know what I feel about you now.

Yeah I know how I feel about you now…

'It's now or never Rima.' She said to herself and opened the door. She didn't even knocked to see if Senri was there, all she know was she was ready to say what she really feels to him even if he didn't feel the same.

* * *

"Shiki—" Rima said as she opened the door.

Senri stared at Rima who suddenly opened his door; she was out of breath and her face was serious. He wanted to ask why she was looking like that; he wondered what happened to her and why she was there in his room. He decided to say the third choice, "What are you doing here Rima?"

Rima slightly blushed and realized she was rude to went in without knocking, 'Come on Rima say it.' A voice in her cheered on. "Well I wanted to… say…" She went inside the room and left the door open.

"Say?" He said emotionlessly as he looked at her face.

"Say… that… I'm" Rima turned her head down, "Sorry."

'She's saying sorry?' Senri thought but still didn't express any emotion to his face. 'Rima never say sorry whenever we argue about something. I am usually the one who say it.'

"I don't know if Shiki would forgive me… but, I don't like Shiki hating me." Rima added since Senri didn't say anything.

'I don't hate Rima, I could never do that.' Senri thought to himself. "Why does Rima think I hate her?" He walked a few steps towards her. Rima didn't move an inch and opened her mouth to say something.

"Because… Shiki never said anything about IT."

"IT?"

"Yes, IT." Rima's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"What is actually IT?" He teased her.

"You know what I mean Shiki, don't act so cocky." Rima pouted. "I'm trying to be serious here you know." She softly said as she looked away from Senri.

Senri quickly slammed the door shut with his hands together with enclosing the distance between them. He towered over Rima and Rima was surprised at his forceful manner and looked at him.

"Who said I wasn't serious?" He said a little angry at her earlier remark.

"I didn't implement it like that. I only wanted…" Her voice trail off in the end.

"What does Rima really went here for?" He asked her straightly.

"Well…" Rima heart raced as she saw Senri's serious emotionless face. 'Damn it, why can't I say it?' "Well there was this loud music near in my room and it made me feel guilty for saying those harsh words to Shiki so I—"

"Why were you guilty? Does it mean Rima didn't hate me?"

"I don't hate Shiki."

"Then what?"

Rima didn't reply and turned her head down from Senri's gaze.

Senri looked at Rima's face and sighed, "You like me as a friend right?"

"No!" Rima said and looked at Senri.

Senri was surprised at her disagreement. Rima was also surprised but she continued, "I like Shiki more than a friend… because Shiki is—"

Rima couldn't continue what she was about to say because Senri cut her sentence with his lips. Rima was surprised but she didn't dislike it either. She just closed her eyes and let Senri kissed her. It was unlike their kisses before, it was rough and ardent but now… it was so gentle and sweet.

After a while Rima felt him pressing harder asking her to part her lips, and she willingly opened for him. Once Rima's mouth opened Senri deepened the kiss and explored her. Rima's arms circled around Senri's neck and let her senses be filled by him. One of Senri's hands found the back of her head to deepen the kiss while the other went to back and press her body closer to him. Their kiss went from gentle to passionate and hot.

Rima didn't care anymore what Senri might feel after what she said, she let herself be drowned in their kiss. She let her hand twine in his brown chocolate hair and returned his kisses back. 'It doesn't really matter anymore… all that matter is Senri, just Senri.' She thought and explored his mouth, she was really breathing hard and their kiss was breath taking but it didn't matter.

But soon her head had gone fuzzy and she felt herself dizzy. The kiss didn't seem to stop and she couldn't find the strength to stop either. But luckily, Senri felt her deprivation of oxygen and he stopped their kiss. Rima gasped for air and breathe heavily; she was like a fish out of water. And she felt her cheeks blushed at that realization, she was inexperienced and Senri was like a professional when it comes to kissing.

Senri placed his forehead against hers and breathed deeply. It was amazing, he almost wanted to never stop and continue but then he felt she was losing breathe. He kissed her forehead and looked at her. He wanted to kiss her again because at that moment Rima was like a child whose pocky was stolen. And he found that irresistibly cute.

"Unfair…" Rima whispered softly but enough for Senri to hear.

"What's unfair?" He teased.

"Shiki knows more than me in this." She pouted.

"Not really." He smiled.

"You're bluffing." Rima shot him a glare but it wasn't her usual glare, it was actually placid. "You planned this all along right?"

"Not really." He kissed her forehead again and his smile was wider now, "it was just A hunch."

"You're unfair Shiki."

"You're also unfair Rima; you don't call me by my name."

"That's because… Shiki is—"

"Senri." He corrected.

"I like Senri." She admitted and looked at him closely. Her heart was beating loudly at that moment. She wondered if he could hear it.

"I know." He kissed her lips quickly and smiled. His lips went down to her neck and kissed her sensitive spot. "I know everything about Rima." His eyes turned red as he sensed her fast heartbeat and her blood racing.

"Umm…" Rima nodded and arched her back as Senri licked her neck. "Senri…"

Senri smiled and gently reveal his fangs. "Rima." He said and bit her. Her scent was like perfume to his nose and the taste of blood was like wine and chocolate. 'And sweet like pocky. Just the way I like it.' He continued to indulge himself in her blood and pulled her close to him.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Mitsuki-chi: Awww…. Isn't that sweet? I'm glad they're okay again!! ~ although… anyway!! The song was entitled **All About You** by **Miranda Cosgroove**. And the song just popped in my ipod and played while we we're typing this chappie and poof! There you have it!! (^o^)

Touya-kun: Even though I am not a fan of her, she sings well. And I admit it fits the scene right? LOL XD Hahaha, Sooo… We hoped you guys liked this chappie… it might have been a little OOC but that's okay! ^^, I think it this was nice! Hahah! XD

Mitsuki-chi: We're not gonna say anything so looong this chappie cause I wanna watch season 2 of Saiunkoku Monogatari and I have to study for exams. Yeah, midterms… Aaargh. Hate studying. T.T And my cousin has to go home early since he has school tomorrow. Oh joy, the weekends are sooo short!!

Touya-kun: Soooo…… We hope you liked this sweet hot chappie!!! ^^, LOL XD And we'll try to upload next week or next month! It depends how many people review! (grins) Kidding! We'll update soon okay? And if you guys wanna request a commercial or the next chappie, just tell us okay? And yeah thanks for those suppperrr amazing people who made this FF their faves and on their alert lists. ^^, LOve you guys!! (clings to reviewers)

Mitsuki-chi: HAI!!! Domo Arigatou! Once again, KONG HEE HUAI CHAY!! Or Kong Hei Fat Choy!! (Not sure) LOL XD (^o^) n.n Mata Ashita! Ja nee!! Genki de nee! . (^o^)

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

_Mitsuki-chi_ and **Touya-kun's** answer-your-reviews corner!!

RimaTouyaXxSenrixX: **weell... there you have it a non-commercial chappie! haha, LOL XD hope you like it.**

Crystal Cavern: **Reallly? story over commercials... hahah, but commercials are good way of killing time don't you think? hahah!! besides... it's funnier in commercials!! LOL XD**

ChainedHs2rt: _Yup, yup Aidou-sempai is like an idiot in the last chappie... but he was soo kawaiii! don't cha think? (^o^)_

DemonAngelGirl: _Weeeh, thank you for your praise... woow... you know how to speak in filipino. Salamat! heheh, hope you like this chappie too! And thanks for the review!! (^o^)_

Peace Heaven: **hahah, yup, he's always the victim of the gang's critics and fun! hahahah, blackmail and now that! LOL XD**

Abby-Abigail: _Welll.... girlfriend of Ichijou... i wonder if anyone will apply for that! ^o^ we're looking for her! and well tell you in the next commercial!! LOL XD _

Dawn-Fire-Angel: **We've uploaded so don't kill the dog. T.T He's too young to die! LOL XD And we hope you upload soon! hahah!**

Cornetella Chrysocolla: _Ella-chan, heheh, don't worry Ichijou's making a plot for them. LOL XD it maybe after a few commercial. ^o^ We haven't forgotten about them, don't worry!^o^_

xXdarkvampireangelXx: _LOL XD here's the next chappie! hope you like it heheh! ^o^_

kitkatyobaril-chan:** Why thank you, although we aren't included in this story. LOL XD I'm glad you find us funny... yup guy and girl! ahaha, **

xXvampiredumgumXx: _Join the club, i also wanna take him!! He's soooo dreamy! LOL ^o^ heheh,_ | **Sure, we'll include you in his -soon-to-be-gf- list! LOL XD Mitsuki-chi also included!! LOL XD**

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*


	11. Commercial 3 Aidou playing cupid again

Touya-kun: (smiling) yellow!!

Mitsuki-chi: heloow!! *sigh* finally it's after my midterms exams… I missed my laptop (hugs lap top) Okay, so hey cousin have you read Chapter 47 of VK?

Touya-kun: Yup, Rima and Senri wasn't there though… Ichijou-san too.

Mitsuki-chi: Yeah, *sigh* but I was totally happy to read the aidori moments. Ureshii!~ ~ And yeah, I think there'll be a season 3 of VK since the manga isn't done yet. Anyway, I'm crossing my fingers it does. T.T I want more VK!! And more pocky!! ^o^

Touya-kun: You ate too much pocky today, am I right? *sigh* geez… T.T I guess I'll be typing this chappie then, I can't count on Mitsuki-chi for this. T.T (notices Mitsuki-chi running in chibi form.) Okay, so you know the drill.

Mitsuki-chi: we don't owny Vampire Knight-y! (smiles) Please enjoy minna!!~ (runs again in chibi form)

Touya-kun: *sigh* T.T (sweat drops)

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

…_**Commercial…**_

_**Aidou**__**'**__**s corner… Playing cupid:**_

_**Pandemonium and Mix-ups**__**…**_

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

"Aidou, why are you making such a racket so early in the morning? Do you realize what time it is?" Ruka hissed grumpily to Aidou. Her hand was crossed on her chest.

Aidou ignored what Ruka said and happily jumped around the corridor.

"Hanabusa, if you woke up dorm head Kuran he'll punish you." Kain said that made Aidou stop jumping and screaming.

Aidou looked at his cousin and Ruka. He sighed and said, "Fine, I just can't contain my hapiness, you know?" He raised an eyebrow to the two. Then he hugged the package he just received, Ruka and Kain looked at Aidou and sighed.

"So what's in the box?" Ruka asked as she eyed on Aidou.

Aidou smiled mischievously and said, "It's the completion of my brilliant idea."

"Brilliant idea?" Kain emotionlessly said and took the package away from Aidou.

"Hey!! Be careful!!" Aidou loudly said as his cousin took the package from his hands, "I awaited for a week just for that! Not to mention a week without buying pocky!!!"

Ruka snide and ignored his protest and looked at Kain, "So what's inside?"

"A computer." Kain said as he saw the image on the box.

"Not just any computer!! It's a lap top humans used to communicate and ---" Aidou explained business like but Ruka and Kain totally ignored what he was saying. "Hey!! Listen to me!!"

Ruka shrugged at Aidou, "We know what this is Aidou. Wait, don't tell me this is the first time you saw this?"

Aidou was taken back at what Ruka said, "You mean, this isn't your first time you saw this?"

Ruka hissed at Aidou, "Of course not, I have one like this at home."

Kain nodded at Aidou when he looked at him. Aidou was shocked and fell down on his knees, "And I was suppose to brag this to everybody."

"_**Idiot**_." Ruka and Kain said at the same time.*

"So what do you plan on using this for?" Ruka asked Aidou to stop him from sobbing.

Aidou returned to his cocky confident self as he heard Ruka asked, "Well, I told you I'll find a way to my brilliant plan right?"

"Don't tell me this is your solution?" Ruka raised an eye brow at Aidou. Aidou nodded and smirked as a reply. "You're going to give him a laptop as a solution to find a girl friend?"

Aidou (sweat drop) looked at Ruka, "Of course not!!"

"_Then what?" _**"what's your plan?" **Ruka and Kain said in chorus.

"It's simple really, I'm gonna go online and find a girl that's a perfect match with Ichijou-san!" He said proudly and smirked.

"_I suppose…" _**"his idea will back fire again." **Ruka and Kain said and sighed.

"Anyway, I'm gonna ask Shiki to help me on this!" Aidou said as he marched happily to Shiki's room.

"Hanabusa I don't think---" Kain tried to warn him not to open Shiki's door but it was too late.

"Whaaaat the---!!" Aidou cursed as he saw Rima and Shiki kissing.

"What an idiot." Ruka said and put a hand on her forehead.

"Don't you know how to knock?!" Rima said pissed and stood up in front of Aidou. Then slammed the door in front of him.

Aidou still in shock with what he saw looked at Ruka and his cousin, "Are those two okay now?'

"_**Idiot." **_Ruka and Kain said together.

"Since when did those two?" Aidou asked.

"**About an hour ago**." "_Didn't you know_?"

"How long do you suppose it'll take them?"

"**I think it's better to" **_"Just leave them alone." _

"I guess." Aidou sighed and realized, "Hey since when did you and Akatsuki joined force, Ruka?"

"_**We're not."**_

"yes you are!" Aidou said loudly. "Are you two going out?"

"What are you talking about?!" Ruka angrily said to Aidou and somehow turned pink while Kain sighed.

"So, Are you just going to stand there Hanabusa? I thought you're gonna use that." Kain said as he pointed the laptop.

"Oh yeah, hey why don't you two help me?" Aidou smiled and said happily.

"You're becoming like Ichijou-san." Kain said emotionlessly.

"I am not, so?" Aidou defended himself and said.

"**No**." "_I'm not interested_."

"What?! Why not?"

"**It's boring**." "_I'm gonna go back to sleep_." Kain and Ruka said in chorus and went back to their rooms.

"Geez… Those two are so lazy… T,T" He said and pouted. "Oh well, more fun for me I guess!!" He said happily and went to his room.

After one week……

"Aidou-sempai, what are you standing in the front door so early in the morning?" Yuuki asked as she saw Aidou on the Moon Dorm main door.

"You'll know when she gets here!!" Aidou smirked and said to Yuuki.

"She?" Yuuki wondered at what Aidou said.

"I guess he's still psyched on getting Ichijou-san a girl friend." Rima said behind Yuuki.

"Oh… Rima-chan, Shiki-sempai, Ohayou." Yuuki greeted the two.

"Ohayou." Rima and Senri greeted back.

"So what his plan this time?" Yuuki asked the two.

"We don't know." Rima replied.

"Oh I see… Hmmm…" Yuuki said and noticed Ruka and Kain coming out of the kitchen. "Ohayou Kain-sempai, Ruka-san." She greeted them and smiled.

Ruka and Kain nodded as their reply to Yuuki's greeting. Yuuki smiled and asked them, "So do you know who Aidou-sempai is looking for?"

"I guess he found a girl friend for Ichijou-san." Kain said emotionlessly.

"On the internet, he bought a lap top last week." Ruka added.

"Laptop?" Yuuki, Rima and Senri said at the same time.

Before the gang could ask Aidou, they heard a knock from the door.

"Finally!!!" Aidou said happily and opened the door. Then he was shocked to see the delivery man holding a box. He looked around and said, "Why isn't she here yet? Aren't you with someone?"

The delivery man (sweat drop) looked at Aidou and said, "We have her right here, sir."

The gang went closer to Aidou as he took the box and closed the door. "what the… could a human fit in this box?" Aidou exclaimed as looked at the box. Then he slowly opened the box and he was surprised to see what's inside. "What the!!!!" He cursed as Yuuki tried to take the box away from Aidou.

"Awww…. Ain't she cute?" Yuuki said as she took 'her' out of the box. "What a cute bunny!"

"He made a mistake." Ruka, Kain, Rima and Senri said in chorus.

"Why did this happen!!" Aidou screamed as he pointed at the bunny.

"Tell me Hanabusa, what you typed on the net." Kain asked his cousin.

"Um… well," Aidou thought and said, "I typed Ichijou-san's characteristics and then clicked it. And then it went to some site and I saw, perfect match! L.O.V.E. So I clicked it and entered our address." Aidou explained to his cousin.

"L.O.V.E?" Ruka repeated.

"L.O.V.E… ohh did you mean the pet store on the internet, Love?" Yuuki exclaimed.

"well it did said, LOVE: pet me." Aidou said.

"Idiot." Rima and Senri said together.

"that's the online store for buying animals and sheltering them." Yuuki (sweat drop) looked at Aidou and said.

"It is???!!!" Aidou unbelievingly said. "Oh man, I knew something was fishy when they asked me what type I like to pick and how much it was!"

"Idiot." Ruka, Kain, Senri, Rima and Yuuki said and shook their heads.

"Well at least it was a bunny! Aww…" Yuuki said and hugged the white bunny.

"Hey minna! What are you doing here?" Ichijou said out of no where with Kaname and went to them. He saw the bunny Yuuki was holding and said, "Aww… what a cute bunny!"

"It's for you Ichijou-san." Yuuki said as he gave the bunny to Ichijou. "Aidou-sempai bought it for you."

"Aidou-kun did? That's nice of you Aidou-kun." Ichijou-san said and smiled at Aidou.

"So how did you bought this?" Kaname asked and looked at Aidou.

"Internet…" Aidou said and yelped when he saw Kaname glared at him.

"You know those are banned in the Moon dorm." kaname said and scolded Aidou.

Aidou looked at Ruka and Kain who avoided his gaze. 'Those two knew and they didn't told me!!' He thought and sighed, "Gomen nee Kaname-sama."

"Aww… that's okay Kaname-kun, at least he didn't use it to find girl friends." Ichijou-san said happily.

Yuuki wryly laughed while Ruka, Kain, Senri and Rima coughed at what Ichijou said. Ichijou wondered why they coughed at his remark while Kaname shook his head at Aidou.

…

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

…_**END…**_

_**Aidou**__**'**__**s corner… Playing cupid:**_

_**Pandemonium and Mix-ups**__**…**_

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Touya-kun: We know, this chappie was like weird and funny right? LOL XD! Hahah, the Night Class are really funny.

Mitsuki-chi: Well, at least they have some fun, nee? And I liked the bunny! Can we have it??? (puppy dog eyes) Oh on the second thought, i don't want it! heheh, n.n

Touya-kun: I guess, but Aidou-kun is not fit to be cupid right? ^o^

Mitsuki-chi: Yup, yup!! Anyway… we hope you liked the chappie Touya-kun typed and we thought of… heheh, And yeah, thanks for Crystal Cavern who thought of Usa-chan (bunny) to be in here! LOL XD soo in short we couldn't find ichijou-san a girl friend, but at least he had a bunny right? (happy dances) okay! I'm gonna run again before our readers hate my cousin for what he wrote! Heheheh, LOL XD (runs away)

Touya-kun: T.T okaaay… I'm never gonna let her eat 3 boxes of sweets before we write and think of the chappie for this ff. sooo… we hope you like this chappie. (sees Mitsuki-chi running around) (sweat drops) ookay, before my cousin do anything that'll hurt herself… I better stop her. So bye for now, minna!!~ See you guys again next time!! And yeah, please review!~ (run after Mitsuki-chi)

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

**_Mitsuki-chi and Touya-kun's notie..._**

* Ruka and Kain said at the same time.* -Ruka said words in italic and Kain in bold, ok? ^^,

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

_Mitsuki-chi_ and **Touya-kun's** corner...

**+PinkaFaltizan+** _Well yes it's morning... and Shiki couldn't sleep because he was thinking of Rima. heheh (^o^)_

**+ChainedHs2rt+**_ yup I know, Senri likes pocky but he likes Rima too! hehe, n.n_

**+Dawn . Fire . Angel+** **Don't kill me!! I'm too young to die!! (screams) help me!! **

**+ShinigamiRyuuko+** **Lemon... T.T now it makes me think how to write those stuffs! LOL XD**

**+Crystal Cavern+** _Hey Shimina-chan! heheh, I love Shima too.. Although I like Aidori and Yume too! hehe, I've uploaded so please don't nag!! hehe kidding!!_

**+Vampire Maddy+** **I know, I liked the ending too. (nods)** _we you too! heheh, n.n_

**+Asereth+** _heheh thanks for the review! And we're still thinking of the next chappie on Shima hehe, n.n _

**+skitty_starikova+** **If you'd like to know, please read the next chapters heheh, and thanks for the reviews!**

**+xXvampiredumgum13Xx+** _hmmm... Are you gonna steal Senri from Rima (shock) heheh, kidding hmm... sure I'll include you in the next commercial, and yeah maybe Ayumi too (from Dawn's ff) hehe,_

**+RimaTouyaXxSenriXx+** **So I guess you are a Shima fan now! **_Yey! (happy dances) more Shima fans! heheh! _**We hope you liked this chappie! hahah! LOL XD**

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*


	12. Round 8 Like

Touya-kun: Okay, so we're here again… and yeah, I was quite busy so sorry for the late update. Well, if you're asking why… I'm going to have my prom night on Feb. 13 and it'll last until the 14th since it'll end after midnight… ^^, I hope it's gonna be fun. ^^,

Mitsuki-chi: I can't believe you're going to dance… I thought you have 2 left feet… T.T It's unfair… I can't see you dance and it's not possible to get some pictures while you guys are dancing… hmf! I wanna see… T.T

Touya-kun: Well it's kinda unfair too since I didn't see you on your prom night. I bet you didn't dance with any body right?

Mitsuki-chi: Himitsu!! ^o^ It's a secret!! Weeehhh…. (remembers prom night last year) hehe, ^o^ anyway, let's get on with the story shall we? Okay, so as far as I know I only own VK DVDs! And Touya-kun only owns his plot on this chappie! Other than that we don't own!! Or else we'll go to jail… T.T

Touya-kun: And that'll be bad since we're too young and we couldn't write here any more. T.T

Mitsuki-chi: And yeah…tonikau, I'll be gone for now, I'm going to Baguio tomorrow… Yup, I'm going to a field trip!! Gotta pack!! See you on the 15th cousin! Just text me what'll happen kay? Later minna!! ^o^ (leaves)

Touya-kun: T.T Okay… sooo…. On with the story!! And yeah, this may contain a little lime… I warned you right? And please be gentle with me… I'm not really an expert here. (Mitsuki-chi shouts 'Me neither' out of nowhere) so please no throwing of tomatoes… ^o^ XD Enjoy minna!~

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Note: The story is not releated to VK.

_Italized words are inner thoughts or flash backs_

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

_Senri smiled and gently reveal his fangs. "Rima." He said and bit her. Her scent was like perfume to his nose and the taste of blood was like wine and chocolate. 'And sweet like pocky. Just the way I like it.' He continued to indulge himself in her blood and pulled her close to him._

Rima hands went to Senri's head and she adjusted her head so he could drink her blood better. Senri missed the taste of her blood, 'After that incident, I never drank her blood again. But it was worth it for the wait…'

After having drinking Rima's blood his blood lust subsided and he took his fang out of neck. He licked the marks that he made and looked at Rima. She looked back at him and asked, "Had enough?"

Senri stared at her and said, "Not yet." He wiped the remains of her blood on his face with his fingers and licks it.

Rima looked at him as he licks the trace of her blood on his face. She smiled and said, "Me neither, can I have my fill now?" She wanted to have to taste his blood too but Senri smiled mischievously.

Senri smiled and said, "Later."

"That's unfair, Senri…" Rima said and pouted. Senri smile went wider and held her face with one hand; the other was on her waist. He pulled her face close to him, and their lips met. Rima closed her eyes due to the sensation it made her feel, she was able to taste her own blood but it didn't matter. Senri chucked light at her reaction. Senri stopped kissing so Rima opened her eyes to look at him.

And what he saw in his eyes delighted her senses. Rima saw the misfit in his eyes and she didn't feel one bit scared because it was the same as what she felt at that moment. At that moment she knew that Senri might felt the same for her.

Senri was about to kiss Rima again when she asked, "Hey, Senri… do you like me too?"

Senri was surprised at her sudden question. He looked at her and she looked at him. He touched her cheek and caressed it gently. He claimed her lips and kissed her ever so gently. Then he stopped and mumbled near her lips, "Isn't it obvious? I liked Rima ever since we we're young."

"Then why didn't you say anything back then?" Rima asked and looked at him.

Senri slightly smiled and brushed his hand on his hair, "I thought you might not feel the same, I mean didn't you try to reject me every time I tried to make a move on you?"

Rima slightly blushed as she remembered her reactions before. She punched him lightly on his shoulder, "Baka, that's because I thought you we're just making fun of me. Besides, how was I to know you liked me? You never said anything and you never opened your feelings to me anymore, I thought you didn't like me being with you."

This time it was Senri who pinched Rima's nose, "That's because…" He paused and kissed her forehead, "I wanted you to see me as a man and not as a friend. Do you think I'm satisfied with being just your so called best friend?"

Rima pouted and defended herself, "But… even when we we're kids I said Senri is going to be the guy I want to be forever. Don't you remember?"

"I never forgot." Senri smiled at her, "that's the reason why we went to the Amusement park. I promised right?"

"So then… why didn't you tell me back then?"

"Well, how did you think I felt when you said I was just you're best friend when Ichijou-san asked you? I felt rejected back then. Besides, you we're being too frustrated with what he said, and I was sure you kept pushing yourself to answer what you really feel. And I couldn't just find a way to tell you that without you disbelieving me."

"I would believe you, you know and I'm sorry about saying that. It was embarrassing to admit in front of everyone when I was asked suddenly by that question." Rima said and laughed.

"Why are you laughing? Is there anything funny with what I said?" Senri asked and wondered.

"Nothing, it's just unusual to hear you talk so long. I'm sure the others will be surprised when they hear you say that."

"Just as unusual for you to laugh like that too? I'm sure they'll be surprised when they hear you laugh."

Rima's rolled her eyes as she looked at Senri, "I'm not always that gloomy. I smile sometimes too, you know?"

"I'm not mute either; well… does it even matter?"

"Not really…"

"So… are we going to continue or not?" Senri asked impatiently.

"Can't we talk a little longer? It's so unusual for you to open with me, especially when we're with the others."

"Well, it's unusual for you to smile and laugh like that too when we're with them."

"You got a point."

"So, like I said… does it even matter? I like you smiling like that when you're only with me and I bet you like me talking like this only with you."

"True, you're so confident now aren't you…? But I guess it's a secret we only know." Rima said as she placed her forehead to his. "So what about the dare?"

"Forget about that, it's just Ichijou-san's plan to have some fun…" Senri said as he hugged Rima. "So… Are you gonna let me wait forever?" Senri sulked as he looked at Rima.

Rima laughed at his reaction and smiled. She kissed his forehead and said, "No, I'm sure you can't wait any longer, right? Besides, I think everyone's been waiting for us to be together. Yuuki-sama and Ruka will be jealous when I told them about us."

"I bet they will, so… how long are you gonna tease me?"

Rima smiled and said before kissing him, "I love it when you're so impatient Senri. You're like a kid who can't have his pocky."

Senri put a hand on her head and kissed her back. On their pause he replied, "No pocky can be compared to you." Then he continued kissing her.

Rima kissed Senri back, soon their kissed turned passionate from being gentle. Then Senri's hand roamed on her body and Rima did the same. At that moment, they both knew how they felt to one another and the tides of happiness turned into passion.

One of Senri's hands made it inside her blouse and she undid the buttons of his shirt slowly. 'Why rush when we can have it slow?' Rima thought in her head as she kissed Senri. Then her lips went down to his jaw, then to his neck and his ears.

Senri grumbled at her slow pace and muttered, "You like to tease me don't you?"

Rima smiled and said, "Not really… I just want to take it slow."

"You're gonna be the death of me." Senri said as he inserted a hand to her hair and pull her pigtails.

Rima laughed at his remark, "I'll try to make your death less painful."

Now it was Senri's turn to smirk and said, "I could imagine…"

Rima licked a part of his neck and kissed it gently. "Hey, Senri… can I?"

"My pleasure…" Senri replied and Rima opened her mouth. She bore her fangs on his neck and drank his blood. Senri hugged her and lay down on his bed. Rima's legs were on his sides and she was leaning on him. He let her have her fill just like what she did to him.

When her blood lust faded, she looked at him with her eyes red and her mouth trickling with his blood. Rima licked her lips before kissing Senri once again. It seemed she couldn't get enough of him, he was more addictive than pocky and she was his just as he was hers.

Senri's hands went down to her bottom and unzip the zipper of her skirt. After that he pulled her skirt down and his hand went in her underwear. Rima tried to pull away but Senri's other hand grabbed her head to stop her. Rima didn't resist and returned the pleasure Senri was giving her. Her hands roamed on his half-naked chest and touched him. Senri moaned and his hands found her bottom curls. Rima tried to close her thighs because of the shock she felt but their position did not allow her to do so. Senri lips formed to a smile as his fingers continued to caress her pearl in her cleft, this time Rima didn't fight it. She allowed him to do what he wanted because she wanted it as well. She felt the building sensation forming between them and she moaned as her response to him.

The last time they did that she felt the same but then the sensation this time was more passionate and pleasing. They continued kissing like crazy and when they stopped kissing, they were both panting. Rima stared at Senri just as he stared at her. Rima leaned her forehead to him and kissed him again. When Senri slowly and gently slipped his finger into her, she grabbed his hair and pulled it roughly. He continued his wild assault and Rima continued kissing him passionately when…

Senri's door opened widely and they stopped whatever they were doing as they stared at the person who opened the door…

Rima grunted and said, "Not again."

"Looks like we've been discovered." Senri muttered unemotionlessly.

"Whaaaat the !!!" Aidou said as he saw Rima above Senri and realized what they were doing –or what they were supposed to do.

Senri took his hands off Rima and she did as well. Then he saw Rima stood up and walked to the door with only her underwear and blouse. Aidou was still surprised as he looked at her and gulped. Rima glared at him and said, "Don't you know how to knock!". Then she slammed the door closed in front of -the- still -in –shock - Aidou.

Then Rima crossed her arms on her chest and pouted. She sighed and thought that Aidou sure knows when to make a scene. It was like de ja vu since he did that the last time too… 'Damn it… I'm going to get all his pocky for this.' Rima thought as she heard Ruka and Akatsuki's voices outside. 'Great, I guess they already know… but why didn't anyone warn the idiot not to disturb us?'

"Are those okay now?" They heard Aidou shout outside the door.

"_**Idiot." **_They heard Ruka and Kain said together.

"Since when did those two?" Aidou asked again.

"**About an hour ago**." "_Didn't you know_?"

"How long do you suppose it'll take them?"

"**I think it's better to" **_"Just leave them alone." _

"I guess." Aidou sighed and realized, "Hey since when did you and Akatsuki joined force, Ruka?"

"_**We're not."**_

"yes you are!" Aidou said loudly. "Are you two going out?"

Rima sighed, now how on earth will they continue with those three shouting outside Senri's door? She was about to open the door when she felt Senri's arms around her. She looked at him and she saw the emotionless look in his face.

"And we were getting on the good part." Rima pouted and said.

Senri smiled and kissed Rima's forehead. "I'm sleepy, let's just get back to sleep and let them be."

"I guess…" Rima said and sighed. "Aidou has a good timing doesn't he?"

"He does. Want to steal his supplies of pocky on his room later?" Senri suggested and she nodded.

"You read my mind." Rima said in agreement. Then they went to bed and tried to sleep. Rima was about to close her eyes when Senri said…

"And maybe see Miss Prefect later."

Rima looked at Senri with wonder and he added, "pay back."

"You're mean Senri."

"You don't want?" He looked at her while his hands wrapped around her.

Senri looked at Rima and she smiled, "I'll prepare the letter for Miss Prefect, you steal his pocky."

"Uhmm…" Senri said and nodded. Then he added and said emotionlessly, "He doesn't know what hit him." Then they went to sleep…

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

After sometime, Senri came back to his room and Rima was still inside. She had just finished writing the letter when Senri said, "Change of plans."

"Why?" Rima asked him as he offered her a box of pocky.

"Nothing much…"

"You did something else, didn't you?" Rima stared at him suspiciously as Senri shudder his shoulder to her.

"Let's just say, he's going to be surprised with what he bought." Senri said emotionlessly at Rima.

"Hmm…" Rima replied to what he said, "Whatever… too bad though I wrote a very romantic letter for him."

Senri lips formed into a smile, "Let's just use that next time shall we?"

Rima smiled and nibbled a pocky stick, "Okay. Senri's pretty mean…"

"Yeah, I am aren't I? I guess it's in my genes." Senri said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Baka… I never said it was a bad thing." Rima said and went closer to Senri. "It's really cute."

Senri smiled and bite the pocky stick on Rima's mouth. Then munched it and kissed her, "You're cuter, especially when you're saying my name and moaning. Want to continue?"

"Remember to lock the door this time." Rima smiled and reminded him.

"Right." Senri nodded and smiled.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Touya-kun: Oh-kay… you know what happened next… T.T If I continued… it would be pretty long… and uh… I'll be in loss of words what to add next. T.T

Mitsuki-chi: Hey, I'm back from my packing. Wheeewww… Hey whatcha wrote about cousin? (read the chappie) (surprised) What the… T.T You are one hentai cousin… T.T I'm gonna tell auntie.

Touya-kun: If you tell her, I'll auntie (your mom) you're going to buy mangas… T.T

Mitsuki-chi: touché… (pout) .

Touya-kun: Just bring me strawberry jams and peanut brittle as souvenirs okay?

Senri-kun: Yup, bring us pocky.

Rima-chan: Is there pocky in Baguio?

Mitsuki-chi: (sweat drop) I dunno… Whatever… T.T Hope you guys liked this umm… chappie, my cousin made LOL XD!! ^o^ Please do review!! Thanks everyone! And yup, this is how Aidou bought Usa-chan… ^o^ It was not Aidou's idiot mistake… but those two… did it. Hahah!! LOL XD poor Aidou. ^o^

(from out of nowhere Aidou-sempai shouts… 'WHERE ARE MY POCKY!!!!') T.T (Rima and Senri grins) (Mitsuki-chi and Touya-kun smiles and laugh)

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

_Mitsuki-chi_ and **Touya-kun's** answer your reviews corner...

**:2009-01-30:** **hey... we don't know your name but thanks! LOL XD hahah!! and the commercials are just nonsense plots we think of... and it's okay. we know you guys are asking what's it for...** _if you guys wanna know why... we'll answer in the later chappies... ^o^_

**:Crystal Cavern:** _Hey Shimina-chan! hmm... yey! I love the bunny part too! (grins) I think I know what to do with her. ^o^ and yes, it wasn't Aidou-sempai's fault. It was Senri-kun who plotted Usa-chan. heheh! LOL XD and thanks for being loyal to us! (puppy dog eyes) We love you! . and yes... we updated this right for V day! (Valentines Day)_

**:ChainedHs2rt: Glad you like it! LOL XD! That was Mitsuki-chi's idea...** _Noo!! It was Shimina-chan's!! . hmmph!_ **haha, but mostly it was Senri's plot haha! LOL XD**

**:xXvampiredumgumXx:** **Haahah! ^^, the next commercial will be after the other chappie!** _hehe, and what name do ya want? ^o^ and since you like bunnies... I got an idea what to do with ya... hehe, ^o^_

**:Cornetella Chrysocolla:** **haha! Yes, he's a little dense sometimes. haha!! hmm... do you want him to have one? LOL XD**

**:RimaTouyaXxSenrixX:** _heheh! LOL XD! That's right be proud you're a Shima fan! I am a YUME FAN!! . (Yuuki says out of no where... and yet I don't have a ff with Kaname-oniisama... T.T) hehe, ^o^ weeh... anyway, we love Aidou! but it's funny to have him do stupid things.! ^o^ Next time we'll include Yori and the others in the commercial. ._

**:Asereth:** **Oh, none taken... the offense I mean. Actually, we just love how to make fun of the night class... and yes... I think sometimes Mitsuki-chi's ideas are... out of line.** _Whaaat!! Are ya picking a fight with me?_ **no, cuz... I'm just explaining. hahah, anyway... hmm... (notices Mitsuki-chi's glare) She just wanna write her fan gurling to Takuma. (whispers)** _I heard that!! . I'm gonna tell auntie!!_ **Geez... hmm... Just understand a girl's (ahem) fan gurling. ^o^ but we just write them out of pure fun. ^^, LOL XD**

**:ShinigamiRyuuko: haha, the hot chappie you're looking for is here. hope you'll like it. ^o^**

**:Chris Lafey:** Hello! hmm... ya reading this too? hehe, n.n it's really a shima ff. and actually, aidou and yori has little scenes here. ^o^ anyway, thanks for the reviews!! ^o^

**_...and to our dearest readers and reviewers... Domo Arigatou minna!!~ Your reviews and supports are really_** **appreciated _and_**_ necessary... oh-kay! welcomed. happy?_**(Touya-kun grins)_ thanks! ja nee!! until next time!! ^o^_**

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*


	13. Round 9 A girl's mind

Touya-kun: …. It seems our readers are angry because we couldn't update fast. Hmmm… (looks at Mitsuki-chi) hmm? Where did she go? She was right beside me a while ago...

Ruka-san: She's hiding from the readers. T.T

Touya-kun: I see… Hm… Well, good luck Ruka. (walks away)

Ruka-san: Where are you going to? T.T

Touya-kun: I think I'll take a walk around… Gotta go bye!! (runs away)

Kain-sempai: looks like both writers hid themselves. Should we go on with the story? (looks at Ruka) (Ruka nods) Okay, soo… those two don't own VK.

Aidou-sempai: And we're glad they don't!

Ruka-san: Get out of here Aidou, before I make you. T.T

Aidou-sempai: You just want to get some lovey dovey scene with my cousin. (realizes Ruka's glare) Okay! I'm going to where Touya-kun and Mitsuki-chi are!! Bye everyone! Enjoy!!~

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Note: The story is not releated to VK.

_Italized words are inner thoughts or flash backs_

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Rima smiled at the note Senri passed to her during class. She scribbled on the note and shove it back to him. Senri emotionlessly looked at the note Rima wrote on and slightly smiled.

**-Rima****'s PoV-**

_Shiki and I__… err… __**Senri and I **__have been okay these past few days. Actually these past few days were great, I mean it seems everybody is happy. Or am I just the one happy? Who knows… and who cares._

I smiled at my thoughts.

_I__'m pretty sure I'm becoming more like Senri, is this the effect of being close to him?_

…

_No, of course not. Being with Senri has made me more__… happy and contented. I mean, who wouldn't be contented? After this class I'm sure we'd go to our room and well… sleep. Yes, our room. Unbelievable but true._

…

_How you ask? Well, after the incident when Aidou__… oh that stupid Aidou walked in our room… it's been officially announced that we were a pair. Yes, the rumors spread like wild fire in the dorm with the courtesy of none other than Hanabusa Aidou. After the rumors spread all over the school, Senri and I were called by Dorm Head Kuran and he asked us if it was true. Since it was, we admitted it to him. Well, even if we didn't I'm sure he knew it, I mean… he is Kaname Kuran, a pureblood and our leader._

_Anyway… back to my story…. So, the head leader told us it would be better if we should share a room so we couldn't bother other students. And of course to stop making rumors about us, and to lessen Aidou's intrusion every time we happen to do something. And so… we became roomates and uh… well, you know what I'm trying to say._

… tap tap …

I felt Senri's tap on the back of my hand. He shove me another piece of paper and it said, 'Wanna pay Aidou back?' I smiled at his note and nodded. He smiled back at me and put a hand on his mouth. Then he wrote some scribbles on the piece of paper.

… scribble …

'_Hmm… Now that I think about it, I guess the truth and dare challenge given to us by Ichijou-san were already done… Well, for Senri and I that is…'_

I glanced at Ruka who was sitting two tables behind us. She sat beside a noble vampire whom I don't know. _'She's probably Ruka's roomate or something. I don't remember asking her name or even bothering to ask her that.'_

_Ruka and Kain hasn't actually done their dare yet… And so does Aidou and Miss Prefect. And the Kuran couple…_

I took a glance at Yuuki-sama and Kaname-sama. Kaname-sama was reading a book probably politics and Yuuki who was busy writing the lectures the teacher was discussing.

… _I don't know if they have done theirs yet. I think I'll ask Yuuki-sama later. I mean I was pretty busy these past few days… with Senri. Ahem. Anyway, I can't wait for class to end. Everything seems to be going well and I'm quite glad for it._

**-Yuuki****'s PoV-**

_Okay__… I can't understand a word the teacher is saying, I know I have to pay attention but I can't. I'm so lost when it comes to formulas and equations. I mean can't an equation ever be simple? Like eating cakes while drinking tea and having ice creams sundaes as desert?_

… _okay, I should stop thinking about food cause I'm gonna drowl and Kaname-oniisama will scold me again. Or he may even punish me… like the last time… err… but was it really a punishment? I mean he even thought me the lessons I couldn't understand and he even promised me if I get a high grade he'll accompany me to the ice cream shop I want to go to for so many times. And I'm sure he'll hug me tight at night and give me kisses. And well…_

_Um…_

…

I blushed at the thought.

_What am I thinking? I need to focus or else__…_

I heard Kaname-oniisama closed the book he was reading and said to me, "Anything bothering you Yuuki?"

_Well__… there is, like the lesson, the stupid talkative teacher that teaches lessons I can't understand, ice cream and well… I could go on forever taking what's in my mind._

I noticed Ichijou-san smiling at me with his pet bunny. I looked at the adorable bunny which I called Usa-chan.

_Oh__… yeah, I want a bunny too… but I'm sure Kaname-oniisama wouldn't allow it. Or maybe a cat will do… hmm… or a dog. Hmmm… _

Then I remembered something… '_Oh boy, I forgot the dare. Damn it. I forgot it!! What will I do???'_

I tried to smile at Kaname-onii-sama and said, "I'm fine Kaname-sama… I'm just having trouble understanding the lesson." Kaname-onii-sama sighed and pat my head. I sighed in relief too as I thought once again, _'How the heck will I do the dare?!'_

_How could I forget the most important thing? I should think of something to make him happy this weekend or Ichijou-san will remind me again… …_

**-Ruka****'s PoV-**

I took a glance at Kaname-sama who pat Yuuki's head. 'Oh how I wish someone would do those things to me.. I mean, Yuuki-sama looks really happy with Kaname-sama. And well…' I thought as my glance changed to Rima. 'And she's pretty happy too…'

I frowned and sighed.

_I__'m really err… sad at being lonely. Oh darn it, I'm more than sad. I'm jealous… I'm even jealous at Miss Prefect who's dating the stupid Aidou._

I sighed. Then I noticed Akatsuki's eyes looking at me. When I looked back at him he changed his view to the board.

I frowned even more at what he did…

_Until when is he going to avoid me? It__'s been so long since he talked to me… like old times and well, I kind of missed his presence. He's usually quiet when I'm around and when Aidou pisses me off he isn't with him to stop our quarrel. And well… I missed it… I miss him._

Then I remembered what Aidou said before to me in the café, 'My cousin is head over heels for you, you know?'

_Like that__'s true… he's avoiding me and I don't have the chance to ask him about that._

I sighed.

_Life__'s pretty complicated and harsh. I loved a guy and he loves another girl. A guy likes me who is my childhood friend and yet I didn't notice him. And now I do, I don't think he feels the same as before… I guess this is my Karma for being such a high stuck -up girl who's cold and snub to people who I don't like._

I sighed once again.

_But if I were given a chance to change something. It would be__…_

"Okay… That's all for tonight, you may all go back to your dorms." The teacher said and erased the writings on the board. Everyone stood up and walked one by one to the door.

… _to make someone happy for knowing me._

**-Yori****'s PoV-**

'Looks like the Night Class is finished.' I thought as I saw the Night Class students walked out of the room one by one.

_I was there outside their room waiting for Yuuki to go out and talk to her. We have decided that every once a week we would talk and chat for a while. And I was there waiting for her to come out._

While I was standing on the wall, I saw Rima and Senri walking side by side and stopped in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked the couple if they needed something from me.

"Here, Aidou wanted to give you this but he was too shy." Rima told me and shove a piece of paper on my hand.

"Eeeh?" I wondered what she meant and was about to ask her when she pulled Senri's hand and walked away.

"oh… they're gone."

"Who's gone?" A voice said near my ear that made my body jerk in surprise.

"Hanabusa-sempai!" I said as I tried to calm myself down.

"Oh sorry about that, hmm?" He smiled and saw the note I was holding. "What's that for?"

"Oh this? Rima-chan and Senri-kun gave this to me. They said it came from you."

"From me??!!!" Aidou panicked and opened the note. He read it a loud, "Can I have a date with you this Saturday?"

"Sure." I answered his question.

"Ehh?" Hanabusa looked surprised and taken back at what I said.

"I said, sure. I don't mind."

"Really?" Hanabusa blushed at what I said and replied. "So meet me at the gate around 10 am?"

"Wouldn't that be bad for you? Why don't we try around 5 pm and have dinner." I suggested and smiled at him.

"B-but t-that's!!"

"You don't like?" I acted sadden by what he said.

"N-n-no!! of course not… well… sure. I'll be there."

"Okay, see you then." I smiled and saw Yuuki with Kaname-sempai. I bowed at the pureblood and hugged Yuuki-chan.

_I can__'t wait to tell her about my date with Hanabusa-sempai… even though I'm sure it was just a set-up made by Rima-chan and Shiki-sempai. Oh well, I'll thank them later._

I smiled at the thought.

_I__'m really thankful._

**-Usa-chan****'s PoV-**

_Well__… I don't know why but my master is pretty happy. He smiling and hugging me like I'm a pillow or something. I wonder if vampires are like this? And I wonder what he'll do if he knows what I really am…_

_Never mind… I think I'll just steal the other blonde guy's sweets. Its much tastier than carrots my owner feeds me… hmm… But I like living with this owner, I think I'll stay with him for a while as long as I can eat all the sweets I can and enjoy my owner's company._

_A girl's heart is easily flattered and contented by simple things around her. And yet, in her mind there are many thoughts she's thinking and in her heart there are emotions that makes it beat even more._

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Mitsuki-chi: phewww… Finally this chappie is finished.

Touya-kun: Took you long enough, many of our readers were getting tired of waiting.

Mitsuki-chi: I know… that's the reason I was hiding a while ago ya know. (sigh) anyway, sorry it took me long enough to write this… err… type. Um… I have reasons but it would be a waste of space and time to tell it. (sigh) Gomen nee. Please forgive me. . I was really busy. (sigh) Anyway… the next chappie includes Senri and Rima's new problem. Hohoho… I'm not gonna tell. ^o^

Touya-kun: And the next commercial, coming up next here is… Kaname's dare and well… we're still thinking of either a RUkaIN or AidOri we should do after. Anyway!! Hope yah guys like this chappie!!

Mitsuki-chan: And if ya guys are wondering what's this chappie for? Well… read it in the next chappie!! Ja nee!!~ Please do review!! See you guys next month. We're gonna release the next chappie, either feb.28 or march. But the commercial will be next week!!

Touya-kun: Okay? Bye!! Reviews everyone!! XD

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Okay... once Again...

_Mitsuki-chi_ and **Touya-kun's** answer your reviews corner...

**:Vampire Maddy:** **LOL XD!** _hehe, woow... so ya dance? hehe, can you teach me? And don't cha worry, the next commercial is a YuMe! Oh yeah!! ^o^_

**:xXvampiredumgum13Xx:** _chiaria? hmm... can I just call you chi-chan? ^o^ weeeh..._ **hmm.... LOL XD wait for the commercial, but I'll give yah a hint... since you'll give me pocky... um... Usa-chan's gonna disappear and well... you'd find her. is that okay with yah?** _Or we could do something else... or something... hmm..._

**:Crystal Cavern:** _hehe, LOL ^o^ yeah... it's a hentai... hmm... but it was kinda sweet in a way. ^o^ and the plot for Usa-chan? well.... hehe, she'll be a pain in the ass for Aidou. ^o^ hehe, but it'll be a lot more fun!! yey! ^o^_

**:PinakaFaltizan:** _yey!_ **LOL XD Glad you liked the chappie! and thanks for the reviews!! XD ^^, haha** _^o^ hehe_

**:georgisakura: LOL XD I don't think we could ever quit writing, especially this one! But thanks for the review, I'm sure yah just wanted to know the next chappie right? Thanks again!**

**:Cornetella Chrysocolla:** **Here's the Yori-chan PoV... although it's so small... hmm... I'm thinking of an Aidori commercial. ^^, and I don't think he should but then again... See yah on the next chappie!**_ And I'm sorry if my trip and buzy-ness made me upload too long. Hope ya like this chappie ella-chan!~_

**:RimaTouyaXxSenrixX:** _weehh? TaRa? That's the first time I heard it... are they really the pair? hmm.... .... How come? I thought Ichijou-san is single!!! . hehehe, just kidding, LOL ^o^ I saw on the wiki I think about Sara liking Takuma... in the manga. And I wondered why she didn't appear on the anime... hmmm?_

**:Peace Heaven:** **Thanks!!** _Domo arigatou!! ^o^_

**:ShinigamiRyuuko: Hehe, thanks dude! it was fun! A lot of dancing and eating, ^^, and LOL XD thanks for the reviews and praises. ^^, haha,**

**:Chris Lafey:** _Umm... are ya Chris? hehe, woow... flattered. weeh, thanks a million for the praise and reviews, um... yeah, i wish there'll be a season 3 of VK anime series coz... I kinda felt it was... unfinished!! . I mean what happened to Ichijou???!!! And no Aidori scenes... sobs... but tough luck I think if there could be a season 3 it'll be different from the manga and it would take at least a year to finish season 3... sad... T.T anyway... thanks for the reviews!! ^o^_

**_...and to our dearest readers and reviewers... Domo Arigatou minna!!~ And we're really happy this story was able to get the attention of so many readers! Thanks everyone!!_ Reviews makes us really happy...**_ like pockY! (notices Touya-kun's glare) okay maybe not pockY but something sweet like that!! hehe... thanks minna!** ja nee!! XD**_

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*


	14. Round 10 Distance

Touya-kun: … I'm exhausted. I finished my projects and I was like shit when I passed it to my teacher. Damn. Sorry I can't help it but curse when I'm so tired. And yeah, my cousin is busy doing her thesis… if you're asking what she's like when she's doing it… just listen to her yourself.

Mitsuki-chi: FUCK the Hell!! Damn Thesis!! How the hell should I care if GLOBAL WARMING kills all people? I just hope Vampires don't get killed by it. Wait. Maybe that's why there aren't vampires anymore. Maybe they died and got extinct because of GLOBAL warming. (sigh) Oh! (realizes) you guys are here. Sorry about that. Hmmm… hope you guys enjoy this as we do. And by the way, we have a new story called 'The lake house' check it out when you guys have time.

Touya-kun: Yeah. By the way, we decided to make a Shima story first before 2 consecutive commercials. Okay?

Mitsuki-chi: Okay. Yoshi! On with the story. And I'll continue writing my thesis. Damn Teachers… (grumble)

Touya-kun: Enjoy guys! Hahah!!

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Note: The story is not releated to VK.

_Italized words are inner thoughts or flash backs_

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

-Rima's PoV-

Okay so… Vacation is coming soon. And I hate summer. Not because I don't like having vacation, I have 3 big major reasons why to hate it. And you wanna know don't cha? Well I'll start.

My first reason would be, Work. Now that school has ended, work comes crashing down to me and Senri like hail storms. It would never end, like one photo shoot here and then to another. And that's just exhausting. Second, it's darn hot. The sun's like my greatest enemy when it's summer. And my work isn't making it easier. And lastly, there will be moments when I won't be with Senri.

I sighed as I stared at the schedule sheet our manager gave us. My schedule was conflicting with Senri's so I guess we won't be doing the same photo shoot for the whole month. I sighed once again, this time not because of work or summer. It's because I'm not with Senri and it seems my schedule doesn't let me be with him even for just an hour.

I think I caught Senri's attention with all my sighing, he smirked. I grunted, "What?"

Still smirking he said to me, "You're gonna miss me aren't you?" He said confidently, ever since he knew I liked him his always this confident. I don't hate it but sometimes I think he's doing that because he knows I'm pissed off when he does.

"You wish." Rima lied. Of course, she'll miss him. Just looking at the schedule makes me wanna miss him. Damn. I tried to relax and think positive. 'I keep cursing nowadays. I think I should just think positive… but damn who am I kidding? I'm never optimistic to begin with. Plus, Senri's not making it easier for me either.'

I saw still saw Senri's grin as he averted his gaze to the black board. He must be thinking, 'I know she'll miss me.' And I sulked at that fact. Geez… what does this guy doesn't know about me?

…

Okay, I don't need to ask him because I know the answer. _Nothing._

I looked at the teacher, _he was pretty boring_. _Oh how I wish class would just end. _

And as if my prayers were heard, the teacher stopped talking and fixed his belongings. Then he went out and bid goodbye.

"Thank goodness." I mumbled to myself which Senri probably heard. He smirked at me and stood up.

"Let's go back to our room." He said as he smiled at me. I pout and remain seated. His smiled faded and asked me again, "Aren't you going back to our room?"

"Later." I replied quickly.

"Aren't we gonna do it?" he asked again, he was frank and yet his expression was blank.

"I'm too depressed thinking of summer to do something…" I replied.

"Hmm…" He said and his smile reappeared. "Still thinking about missing me?"

"Tough luck." I said shortly and stand up. Senri grunted. Luckily before Senri said anything else, Ichijou called us. I secretly smirked, I like making Senri angry as well as seeing him happy. I was obviously in love with him.

"Senri-kun! Rima-chan!!" Ichijou-san said as his usual smile is pasted on his face. I greeted him and Senri just nodded.

"So, are you guys gonna go to my villa this summer?" He said happily as Usa-chan was in his hands. I walked towards him and pet Usa-chan. She was really adorable and yet something intrigued me about that white rabbit. Ichijou still smiling added, "Oh yeah, I also ordered my maids to fetch you a super huge umbrella Rima. I know how you hate summer."

"Thanks for the invitation and concern. Sure, I'll some visit." I said emotionless and blankly stared at him.

Senri looked at me and then to Ichijou, "I'll come too. Although, I might be late."

"Work again?" Ichijou said and looked at them. We nodded.

Then I saw Usa-chan's ears perked up and snuggled deeper to Ichijou's arms. Ichijou smiled at her reaction and I was curious why she was doing that when…

BAM! The door flew open and Aidou came in yelling, "That rabbit ate the pocky I was hiding on my pocket in class!!!" He was pretty childish pouting and pointing at Usa-chan because of the pocky. It was almost like he was gonna cry like a baby.

I smiled secretly, _I really like this rabbit_.

Ichijou defended Usa-chan and said smilingly to Aidou, "I forgot to feed her some before we went to class. Sorry Aidou-kun." He apologized.

Aidou shook his head and pouted more, "You shouldn't feed her pocky in the first place."

"You shouldn't have brought your pocky in class." Rima softly answered back to Aidou. Aidou glared at her while Rima tried to ignore it. And like her Senri did the same as well as Ichijou.

"Well, I couldn't help but share my common interests with her." Ichijou said and hugged Usa-chan happily. "I really think we share something deep than friendship."

I saw Aidou frowned and felt disgusted at what Ichijou said, "I should have never bought that bunny." He mumbled as he went out. I shook my head and look at Senri. He looked back at me and he didn't smile.

I wondered why. Was there something on his mind?

…

-No One's PoV-

Rima and Senri went inside their room quietly. Rima was still wondering why Senri hasn't said anything after their talk. 'Did he get pissed off because I answered like that?' Rima thought as she opened her closet and took out her night gown. She was tired and she knew Senri might have been too. She went inside the bathroom without saying anything.

She closed the door but didn't bother to lock it. 'What was wrong if ever Senri would walk in, I mean they knew each others feelings right?' Rima thought.

She had just finished taking a shower and changing clothes when Senri knocked and opened the door. Rima still didn't said anything and look at the mirror. She took her toothbrush and put smudge some tooth paste there. Senri didn't move from the door frame and looked at her using the mirror. She did the same and looked back at him while brushing her teeth.

Silence.

…

Rima couldn't handle the silence between them so she finished brushing her teeth and said to him. "What is it Senri?"

"Nothing much." He answered back.

"If it's nothing you wouldn't be standing in the door frame." Rima said as she turned around and directly looked at him. "What's bothering you?"

"Pretty much my life." He answered cockily.

"Gee… Funny, but I don't see myself laughing." Rima sarcastically said. "Spill it out."

Senri sighed and went inside the small room. "You won't like this but… I'm changing my agency."

"What?" Rima asked. Her tone sounded a little shocked.

"I knew you wouldn't like it." He sighed as he brushed his hair with his hand.

"Wait… don't tell me. The reason why our schedules don't match is because…" Rima said as she thought. 'That must be it.'

"Hmm…" Senri nodded. "Pretty much."

"Why?" She asked him.

"My uncle told me it was better if I try to change it." He said briefly as he leaned on the closed door.

"I see." Rima answered sadly. She looked at him and asked once again, "Is that all that's bothering you?"

"No… actually there is still one more thing." He said blankly at her.

Rima was afraid to ask him and she didn't know why. But as if curiosity got the better of her, she asked him. Her blue eyes concentrated on his silver eyes. "What is it?"

"I don't think you'll be able to bear it." He said softly as he blinked. He was serious more than ever and she didn't like it.

'There were only two reasons why Senri would be serious like that, one he has done something not good or there's something not good that concerns him.' Rima thought as she sighed. 'I'll guess… it's the second one.'

"Spill it." Rima half asked and half ordered him.

Senri looked at her and said, "I'll be distancing myself from you."

Rima's jaw almost dropped at what he said. 'Did he just say distance?' Rima tried to pull herself together and answered him, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'll be distancing myself from you."

"Why?" She asked him.

"I need some space." He answered blankly.

-Rima's PoV-

_What was going on? It was like yesterday something happened, and now he's breaking up with me? What the hell was going on? Were heaven and all the goodness in the world against me? I get it, it must be karma for what I did to Aidou. Damn._

I shook my head. He said space. _Was I suffocating him?_

"I don't know what to say." I said truthfully. It was true, _I was really speechless._

"You don't need to say anything. I'm just glad you were able to take it." He said and then step away from the wall. Then he slowly walked up to me and hugged me. "I'm sorry. I just have to do this, Rima. I hope you'd understand."

… I didn't say anything. I stared at his face, it was blank. I couldn't read it. It was like I don't know him now. Where was Senri Shiki, my best friend and my first love? As if he read me he slightly smirked.

"I take it, you don't understand. That's okay. Just take care of yourself okay?" He said as he pat my head. And then slowly he kissed me gently and I couldn't help but close my eyes. Our kiss was short and he stepped away from me. "I'll be going back to my old room. And yeah, please don't bother about this. See you around then Rima." He said and walked out of the bathroom. Leaving me behind, leaning on the bathroom sink and blankly staring at the closed door.

I was confused and shocked. _What had just happened?_

I let my body slipped down to the floor and I closed my eyes. I felt a small tear escaped me. _Had just he said goodbye to me? I opened my eyes and answered my own question. Yes… and by the way he said 'distanced' and not 'break up' meant… we were never lovers to begin with._

And at that moment I felt pain came knocking to my heart. _Love sucks. First you fall in love with your best friend and now… you realized that you were only best friends to begin with_.

At that realization, I felt my heart crumbled. _Senri Shiki, my best friend and my first love had turned my love down. Great, Just Great. Why doesn't some Level E suck me dry and kill me now, now that we're at it._

I thought of Zero. He was a ex-level E so he doesn't count I think, besides Yuuki-sama will kill me. And I wasn't desperate to die just like that.

I sighed as I put my arms on my knee and my head on my arms. _I hate it. I should have said to him I'd miss him when he asked me at class. And now, I'd be really pathetic if I said it to him now. Kami-sama… What have I done to make Senri said that? Aaaargh._

I sighed. _Damn it._

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Note: _**Don't hate us.**_ _And if you're wondering why Senri broke up with Rima suddenly… it will be revealed in due time._ **And plus, we're making this confusing chappie to perk up some sleeping readers and reviewers out there. Haha, XD LOL**.

Mitsuki-chi: Anyway… we love you guys so we're gonna have 2 commercials before we start a shima chappie again. ^o^ Anyway… We're so glad our reviews reached 108!!! Oh emm gee.

Touya-kun: And we'll be uploading the next chappie around… next next week. Sorry guys, FINALS are here so we'll be quite busy. And LOL XD Thanks for the reviews minna!! Totally appreciated!! We feel so blessed having great readers and reviewers! And LOL XD! We decided to add a twist in the story! Hope you'd like it.

Mitsuki-chi: Tell us if it sucked. Cause I feel it really sucked. Anyway…

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Yoshi... Our favorite section. ^o^ XD

_Mitsuki-chi_ and **Touya-kun's** answer your reviews corner...

**:lovesvampires101:** **LOL XD! Thanks dude! XD**

**:xXvampiredumgum13Xx:** _haha LOL XD I know. Just wait next time where we show the commercial. Hope ya read it!_

**:Asereth:** **Okay, so here we go! hahaha! Hope ya like it.**

**:shikixrimaxforeva:** _hehe, I found that also cute and yeah thanks for the review. About usa-chan... you'll know soon. I think. hmm... anyway, thanks a lot! ^o^_

**:georgisakura: haha! Here ya go! More shima! ^o^ And a lot more where that came from.**

**:Crystal Cavern:** _hmm... awww... that's so sweet. And yeah, that notie was cute nee? eheh, anyway. about the meeting... hmm... let's just focus on our lives now. hmm... Lifes pretty complicated nee? (sigh) School's killing me. (sigh) anyway, gambatte nee with moving! I'll miss ya! hehe, wait I feel like we live close to one another. Anyway, thanks for the review ^o^_

**:RimaTouyaXxSenrixX: **_Tara... Tara... Tara... (sulks) Waaaah!! I wanna know what happened to Ichijou!!! . Anyway, Thanks for the review! ^o^ Love ya! ._

**:Dawn Fire Angel:** **You like me? LOL XD Just kidding dawny! hmmm... Okay, I'll stop my lame jokes. XD Before dawn finds me and kills me! LOL XD Thanks for the review by the way. Anyway... you reply fast. Bet ya wont read this anymore. (sigh)**

**:ShinigamiRyuuko: hahaha, you wanna know? I'm not gonna tell. **_Yeah right._** Of course I'm right. Anyway, thanks for the review dude! I'm glad ya'r sticking with us till the end. Oh by the way, check out our new story. It's entitled The Lake House! **_Or should I say the mad house! hehe, n.n_

**:DemonAngelGirl:** _Thanks for the praise!! And please keep reading and hope you'll like the story more! And again! A million thanks! weee!! ^o^_

**_...and to our dearest readers and reviewers... Domo Arigatou minna!!~ And we're really happy this story was able to get the attention of so many readers! And we hope this gets more attention!!! and yeah, thanks for the 108 reviews! ^o^ Thanks everyone!!_ Reviews makes us really happy...**_ like pockY! (notices Touya-kun's glare) okay maybe not pockY but something sweet like that!! hehe... thanks minna!** ja nee!! XD**_

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*


	15. Commercial 4 Ichijou's dares 1

Touya-kun: Okay, so sorry if we weren't able to update quickly. Were so beat from school. Coz we just got our final exams and we were banned from our computers and laptops. I know it's sad right? And yeah, Mitsuki-chi isn't here so it's pretty lonely. T.T

Yuuki-chan: (looks at Touya-kun) That's too bad. Where is she anyway?

Touya-kun: She's busy dancing. T.T She has this exams for p.e and they're told to dance hip hop. hmm...

Yuuki-chan: (wonders) Is that hard?

Touya-kun: Yup. Anyway, like we promised... the commercial. And yes, it's part of the dare. hmmm... You guys thought we forgotten about it right? Anyway, on with the story. P.S. We don't own VK. Enjoy!!

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

**…_Commercial…_**

_**Ichijou's dares #1**_

_**Usa-chan, the KURANS and Aidou's date… (part 1)**_

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

"Hey! Kaname-kun! Yuuki-chan!" Ichijou greeted the two pure bloods as he went down the stairs.

"Hello, Ichijou-sempai, Usa-chan!" Yuuki greeted Ichijou and his pet bunny while Kaname merely smile and nodded at them. Yuuki went closer to Ichijou and touched the soft bunny cuddled in his arms.

"Be careful, she's not yet tamed that much. She kinda hurt me last night." Ichijou said and showed his scratched hand.

"Why? What happened?" Yuuki asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Well..." Ichijou started and looked at the bunny. Usa-chan ears were rising and were listening to the two vampires conversation. "She didn't want to take a bath last night." Ichijou whispered softly. Usa-chan didn't hear what Ichijou said and continued cuddling up to him.

"Oh I see... is she that hard to make to take a----" Yuuki stated but Ichijou shushed her to keep quiet. Yuuki realized that maybe Usa-chan didn't like taking a bath. She smiled at Ichijou and signalled him she understood what he meant. "Oh I see."

Ichijou smiled back and said, "Well... the scratched is okay with me, I guess. But then to make her to take a 'tut tut' is another thing. Whenever she hears the word. 'tut tut.' she behaves like a real rabbit and run away from me like I'm some kind of predator."

"Well, we are vampires. Aren't we considered predators?" Yuuki sarcastically said to Ichijou.

...

"Oh that's right. We are. hmm... " Ichijou mumbled and thought of something.

Yuuki looked at Usa-chan and pet it. Kaname continues his silent reading. Silence came down to them.

...........

.......

... (cling!) (a light bulb lights on Ichijou's head)

"Oh, I know. I have an idea." Ichijou said wearing a mischievous smile on his face.

"And what would that be?" Yuuki asked him.

"well... Yuuki-chan always says that she wants a pet right?" Ichijou said while giving Usa-chan to Yuuki.

"Well? What about it?" Yuuki asked him again. Then she slowly pat Usa-chan's head and body.

"Well, what if I lend Usa-chan for a day to you?" Ichijou suggested.

Yuuki's eyes glimmered like gems while Kaname closed the book he was reading.

"HOntou?!!" Yuuki said as her eyes were still twinkling. Then she turned to Kaname and asked, "Could we borrow him Kaname-oniisama? Can we? Can we?!!"

Kaname sighed and gently smiled at Yuuki. "Sure. If Yuuki will promise me she'll take care of it properly." He was defeated, when Yuuki was with that sparkling eyes and sweet innocent smile he couldn't say NO.

Yuuki jumped with glee as she twirl Usa-chan around. "Yes! I have Usa-chan for a day."

Ichijou smiled at Yuuki's reaction and went closer to Kaname. He smiled at Kaname and said, "Well... please take care of my Usa-chan for me Kaname-kun."

"I have no amore for pets." Kaname said quickly.

"Even if it's a dare?" Ichijou said with a wide grin. "You promised me a dare remember?"

.... (flash back to Kaname.) (remembers)

"I'm glad you joined our game, Kaname-kun. The dare for you is to make Usa-chan take a tut-tut and make her feel at home with you and Yuuki." Ichijou explained the dare to Kaname.

"What's a tut-tut?" Kaname asked.

"Well... it's a B - A - T - H." Ichijou spelled the word 'bath'.

"Doesn't that spelled ba---" Kaname said but then Ichijou shushed him.

"Shhh!! Geez... are all the Kurans like this?" Ichijou sighed and joked as he looked at kaname with a huge smile. "anyway, please treat Usa-chan like your own kid."

"We're too young to be parents." Kaname answered blankly.

"I know, so am I. But don't you want a baby in the future?" Ichijou half asked and stated.

"Well. That bunny isn't even close to a vampire baby." Kaname philosopically answered.

...

"True. But try to use this as a trial for you two." Ichijou recommended. Then he smiled and continued, "Well of course without the tut-tut-tut thing."

"Tut-tut-what?" Kaname looked confused as asked his best friend.

"Oh well you know, when a girl and a guy do something more than hugs and kisses." Ichijou explained.

"Oh." kaname uttered as he realized what Ichijou meant. "you mean that?"

"THat means that?" Now it was Ichijou's turn to get confused.

"what you said, it's that THAT."

"Oh so you mean tut-tut-tut, tut-tut-what and THAT are the same?" Ichijou mumbled in surprise.

"in a way i guess."

...

"So have you and Yuuki-chan done T-T-T yet?" Ichijou suddenly asked after the short silence between them.

"T-T-T?"

"Yes, T-T-T it's an abbreviation for THAT, tut-tut-tut and tut-tut-what. T-T-T or we could call it triple T. Or just it's name."

"Do i have to discuss this matter with you?" Kaname asked blankly at Ichijou.

"Not really. I'm just curious. So... have you or have you?"

"That is a private matter don't you think?"

...

"So it's a no?"

"Yes."

"yes?"

"No."

"make up your mind Kaname-kun if it's a yes or no."

"you're making it hard for yourself Ichijou."

...

"What are you two talking about?" Yuuki interrupted and asked the two guys.

Ichijou smiled at Yuuki and Kaname does the same. They utter in chorus, "Nothing."

Yuuki eyed on them and shook her head at the two.

...

"Anyway, I'm going out for a while so Yuuki-chan I leave my beloved Usa-chan to you, okay?" Ichijou said as he walked closer to Yuuki and pet Usa-chan. Then he bid farewell to the two pure bloods and went out.

A few minutes later...

"Kaname-oniisama? Kaname-oniisama..." Yuuki called out to Kaname.

"What is it?" Kaname asked as he slightly put the book he was reading down on his lap as he looked at Yuuki.

Yuuki paused for a while and said, "Usa-chan bit me. Look blood is dripping from my finger." Yuuki said and showed the wounded finger.

Kaname looked at the finger and said, "It's just a small cut Yuuki. Besides I think Ichijou's pet is hungry." Then he licked Yuuki's wounded finger and kissed it. The small cut disappeared. Yuuki smiled happily at him and Kaname did the same.

"I think so too. She really bit me hard." Yuuki whined to Kaname.

Kaname sweetly looked at Yuuki and said, "Let's feed him before he eats anything else." He said and stood up. He looked around and saw no sign of the naughty bunny. He asked Yuuki, "Yuuki, where did you leave the bunny?"

... Yuuki looked around as Kaname asked her. Like he said, Usa-chan was no where in the room. The door where Ichijou left was slightly opened, Yuuki realized that maybe Usa-chan left the room and followed Ichijou.

"Oh no!! He might have followed Ichijou-san!! kaname-oniisama what are we gonna do?!" Yuuki said as she panicked.

Kaname was still calm as he looked at Yuuki and said, "That bunny wouldn't have went far away. She must be around the dorm somewhere." He suggested and tried to make Yuuki calm down. "There's nothing to fear Yuuki. She's somewhere close."

"But even though!! What if she got hurt or worst! Kidnapped!!" Yuuki hysterically said.

Kaname went beside Yuuki and said, "Yuuki, I don't think bunnies get kidnap."

"Oh." yuuki realized that Kaname was right. "That's right. Kaname-oniisama is so smart." Kaname smiled at Yuuki since she realized that the bunny wouldn't get kidnapped. "Usa-chan wouldn't be kidnapped but BUNNY-NAPPED!!"

Kaname sighed as he pulled Yuuki's hand and said, "We should start looking before Ichijou returns."

"Right." Yuuki said and nodded. She walked beside Kaname and went out of the room to search for Usa-chan.

_meanwhile...._

-Usa-chan's PoV-

'Really now... where did he went to... leaving me all alone to those two lovey - doveys. Just because I didn't took a bath he want me to be babysit-ted by those two? I mean... they don't look responsible enough to take care of me properly. Geez.... Now I gotta find him or I'll be caught. Plus... I don't like the other guys so much. (Talking about Kaname) He gives me the creeps like he don't like me or something. Plus... the girl with the long hair (Talking about Yuuki) looks like she's toying with me like some play thing or toy.'

I pounced and walked around the long corridor. 'Now where were the stairs here? Whenever I'm with him, it feels like it only takes a few minutes but right now, it feels like forever.'

Then I stopped walking as I heard footsteps coming from the room I left. My ears perked up and listened to the voices, 'Oh no, they must have found out I was gone. Better hide.' I saw a door slightly opened and went inside hoping those two wouldn't find me.

Then I saw their shadows pass by and I slightly felt relieved. 'Okay... so now how I do get out without them noticing me...?' I looked around and walked silently inside the room. 'Looks like whoever owns this room doesn't know some fashion sense on furniture and decorations. I mean, doesn't broken things mean you need to throw them away? Weird.' I continued pouncing and a smell came to my nose.

'Oh!! I know that scent! It's...' I continued pouncing and walking towards the source of the smell. And like I guessed I was correct, 'CHOCOLATES!!! yEY!!!' I happily said to myself and pounced inside the box of chocolates. I snuggled inside the box and ate.

-no one's PoV-

Aidou went out of the bathroom and get ready for his date. 'Don't want Yori-chan to wait too long. I need to make a good impression and be early.' Then he dressed up and saw the box of chocolates he was gonna give to Yori. He scratched his head and wondered if he left it like that before. 'Oh well...' He said to himself and closed the lid. Then he tied the ribbon and put it inside the paper bag.

When he already put the box in the paper bag and carried it, he realized that it was really heavy. "Hmmm.... I wonder if the waitress put too much chocolates in the box? Oh well..." Aidou said and look at himself in front of the mirror one last time and smiled. Then he turned around and checked himself. "Okay, ready!" Then when he was okay he went out of his room and walked to the corridor.

When he walked down the stairs he saw Yuuki and Kaname looking around. He greeted the two and asked, "Hey what are you looking for Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama?"

Yuuki and Kaname looked at Aidou. "Oh Aidou-sempai! You going out somewhere?" Yuuki smilingly asked.

"Yeah. Yori-chan and I have a date." Aidou answered.

Yuuki's smile faded and her eyes narrowed as she said, "Don't make any funny business with Yori-chan okay? Or I'll skin you alive." Yuuki warned him. Aidou nodded and feared her. Noticing Aidou's obedience, she smiled again and changed the topic. "Oh by the way, any chance you saw Usa-chan pouncing around somewhere in the dorm?"

Aidou shook his head, "No. But isn't that pest always with Ichijou-san?"

"No, Ichijou-sempai went out somewhere."

"Oh I see..." Aidou said expressionless and then looked at his watch. "Love to keep chatting and look together with Kaname-sama to find Usa-chan, but I promised Yori-chan I'll be there around 5 pm. So..." Aidou tried to excused himself. Kaname nodded and Yuuki reminded him again. "Yes, see you guys later then. Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama."

"Okay, bye! Enjoy your date Aidou-sempai." Yuuki nodded and waved at Aidou as he walked out of the dorm.

* * *

Touya-kun: Okay. I'll end the story here. haahaha, it's a cliffe besides XD I think Usa-chan wants to enjoy the box of chocolate for herself for a while.

Yuuki-chan: Finally, I got to say something.

Touya-kun: Well I promised right? Or we promised. ahahaha, XD

Yuuki-chan: So is Mitsuki-chi still isn't here?

Touya-kun: Nope too busy preparing for her dance in P.E. She flunked the exam so she better get a high grade in dancing. So I guess I'll answer the reviews myself. Okay! So...

* * *

_(for now) _**Touya-kun's answer your reviews corner...**

**:xXdarkvampireangelXx:** **Thanks for the review!! XD**

_:xXvampiredumgum13Xx:_ **Umm... i dunno about the loving the usa-thing. hmm... But anyway! Thanks, and this is not related to Rido. About his uncle. Um... go on kill him. XD LOL XD**

**:Asereth:** **haha, sorry if this isn't the continuation of the story. Anyway, this is not related to Rido. Actually he's having a quiet time in hell right now so I don't think he's the one behind it. Good guess though! XD**

_:tenten2295:_**Hmm... Well I posted the next chapter! XD**

**:Dawn Fire Angel:What do I need to explain to ya dawn? XD Mitsuki-chi's not here for a moment so I'll entertain you first. (grins) So... can I hug you and not Rima? peace! Joke! XD anyway! Thanks for the review!! You're so cool! XD**

_:ShinigamiRyuuko:_**Well dude you're lucky, Usa-chan's right here and she's gone missing. I wonder if anyone will find her! HAhAH! and yeah, I'm a bit sad too about Rima and Shiki. hmmm... anyway, thanks for the review! XD**

**:DemonAngelGirl:** **Looks like you're hooked on the story! hmmm... well, you'll read soon what happened i guess. umm... in the next next chappie. XD We're gonna hanged you guys for a while. (grins)**

_:Cornetella Chryscolla:_ **I guess Rima is like that, but if I recall she was somehow like that too when Rido took over Senri's body. Anyway... Here, Ichijou recalled the dare. Hmm... XD**

**:shikixxrima:** **THIS IS FOR THE BEST. (Touya-kun laughs loudly.) hahaha, XD seriously. You'll know why Senri did this. soon. XD **

**...and to our dearest readers and reviewers... Domo Arigatou minna!!~ Okay, okay so sorry for the delayed upload again, but don't worry for the next month, we're free since it's summer break and we could post a lot! XD and yeah, the Shima chapter will begin at chapter 17 or 18. so I'm telling you guys now. Okay? We'll be finishing Ichijou's dares and then... um... continue with the story. Anyway! Thanks for the reviews! XD **

**~Touya-kun**

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*


	16. Commercial 5 Ichijou's dares 2

Touya-kun: So I'm glad everyone liked the other chapter! You guys never failed to make me smile. I'm smiling right now. (grins) XD LOL

Mitsuki-chi: hey I'm back from the dead! Just kidding! LOL ^o^ whew! anyone missed me? (saw Touya-kun raise his hands) No you're not included cousin so put your hands down. (sees Touya-kun raises his feet) And yes, including your smelly feet too! LOL ^o^ hehehe!

Touya-kun: Anyway, so someone suggested Ruka and Kain to Appear next so we decided to make them appear. And so sorry but Rima and Senri aren't included here. They're taking a break. ^o^ LOL XD Coz in the next next chapter they'll be reappearing.

Mitsuki-chi: And it's a pretty dramatic scene so they're reinacting their lines! heheh, anyway... Usa-chan is a girl okay? hmmm.... whew. Anyway!

Touya-kun: Let's begin the chapter! I'm so excited!! (grins) XD LOLS!

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

**…_Commercial…_**

_**Ichijou's dares #2**_

_**Usa-chan's Date Adventures … (part 1)**_

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

-Usa-chan's PoV-

I tried to jump out of the box but unfortunately I was trapped. _Gee... I'm sad that it happened like this, but oh who cares! At least I get my full in these delicious chocolates. Yummy!_ Then after a few minutes of shaking inside the box, it stopped.

Looks like the blonde guy has reached his destination. _I just hope he opens this box soon or I'll die because of deprivation of oxygen._ I sighed and closed my eyes. _I'm so full, I think I'm gonna be sick. geee... I guess eating too much chocolate made my tummy hurt._

Meanwhile...

-Aidou's PoV-

_I am so tense, dammit. I never get tensed like this when I'm dating other girls. Oh well I guess this isn't the same type of girls I usually date. I mean unlike my other hundred dates who always want to push or pin me down on the floor, she makes me want to pin her down._

I sighed as I sat in front of her. Then I looked at her angelic face with no trace of make up and I couldn't but admire her beauty. She noticed my gaze and asked me, "Is there anything the matter, Hanabusa-sempai?" She slightly tilted her head as she asked.

I slightly felt nervous at her gestures. Her voice calling my name sounded like it was coming from an angel. I replied with a smile to her, "No. There's nothing wrong. Um..." i tried to make a pleasant start for conversation. "So, how's being a prefect?"

She smiled at my question and answered, "Oh it's doing great, I don't have any problems so far."

I smiled back at her and asked another thing, "Really?"

She nodded at me and said, "yes, actually Zero's taking it easy these days too. He says he's glad I becamea prefect."

"And why is that so?" I asked out of curiosity.

"He said it was because since I became a prefect you never tried to skipped class with Kain-sempai." She said frankly at me.

I somehow felt annoyed at what Kiryu said. 'That Kiryu! I'm so gonna kill him and make him into an ice sculpture.' I thought silently as I smiled at Yori and said, "Really? i never knew Kiryu-san observes me so much." 'More like obssessed.'

"Oh... That's because it was Yuuki-chan who suggested the idea. She said it was kind of intriguing you never tried to skip class ever since she quitted being a prefect and I became one." She answered with a smile as if she remembered what their conversation was. "But then I suggested that maybe because Yuuki-chan and Kaname-sempai threatened you so that's why don't skip class anymore." She added.

I slightly felt nervous and felt a sweat drop on my head as she said that. 'Both are correct. I guess.'

Then I remembered what I was gonna give her. I pulled the box out of the paper bag and put it in front of her. "Here, I bought this for you. I didn't know what your taste is so I just brought this. Hope you like it." I shove the box closer to her.

"Oh, you shouldn't have." She said as she thanked me for the gift. Then she untied the box and was to about to open it when our orders arrive. She smiled at me and said, "I think I'll check it out later."

"yeah, here. A paper bag so it'll be easier to carry it." I shoved her the paper bag. She smiled at me and took the bag.

"thanks." She left the box untied and put it inside the paper bag.

...

Then as we finished eating and was leaving the restaurant. A man went up to Yori and tried to get the paper bag. I pulled Yori and let the man take the paper bag. he left us alone when he got the bag.

I hugged Yori as the man left. Yori blushed as I hugged her and I decided to push her away from me. "So sorry. I didn't mean to." I apologized to her.

"No, I don't mind. Actually I'm sorry for letting the man take your gift." She apologized to me back.

"That's okay." I smiled at her gently and reassured her. "I'll buy you another one." I said and hold her hand. "Okay?"

She nodded and smiled at me. "Okay."

..._ goodbye chocolate._

* * *

-No one's pOv-

The robber went to an alley and look inside the paper bag. He was surprised and annoyed when all he saw was a chocolate covered bunny inside the box. "Damn it!" He angrily said and throw the box somewhere.

He cursed again and sighed. 'This isn't my lucky day.' He told himself.

Then out of the blue, a tall man caught his attention. "I hope you don't mind saying to sorry to the woman whom you thrown the box to." It was a deep low voice that made the man turn his head at the owner of the voice. The one who owned the voice was a tall man with orange hair and eyes. And behind the man was a beautiful dirty blonde hair woman who looked rich.

The robber decided to act weak and say sorry then robbed the woman and man. When he was about to do out with his plan, it failed since the tall man was able to see through his plan. The man kicked the guy and punched his shoulder, making the man stumble on his butt as he fall down.

'This is totally not my day.' He said to himself as he touch his sore limbs and body.

* * *

-Usa-chan's POv-

_I was so glad I was out of that small box. I guess it's all thanks to the couple over there. And yes, I am following them. Why you ask? Well, it's because I know them. very well. and well I was thinking maybe they know where he is. But boy, those two sure walk fast. Just because they got those long feet doesn't mean they could just leave me behind, could they? I hope not!_

But unfortunately I was wrong and I was lost in the huge crowd that surrounded me.

_Okay, change of plans. If I don't catch those two, I won't be able to find my way to him or even home. I guess there's no choice than that._

I told myself and hid behind a bush.

* * *

-Ruka's PoV-

I tried my best to catch up with his walking pace. But unfortunately his legs were too long and that made it much harder for me to catch up. I tried to make my steps bigger and faster just to match up with him. I was now panting softly because of what I am doing.

I didn't notice his gaze at me and the way he slowed his pace. I only noticed it when I was infront of him already. I look at him and asked in my normal calm voice, "is there something the matter Akatsuki?"

He looked at me and slightly smiled, "Nothing. I thought I should just slow down." He said to me with his cool low voice. I slightly tilted my head with wonder and realized his effort to match my pace. 'Could it be?' I thought to myself and wondered. 'but then it couldn't be. I mean, he didn't notice me trying my best to match his pace right?' I said to myself and went to deep thought.

I didn't notice that I was to bump into someone but then a hand curled around my shoulders and pulled me. I was surprised that I was able to avoid crashing with the man and look at the one who helped me. "thanks." I mumbled softly to him.

"No problem." He answered back and pulled away from me. He kept a huge distance between us and continued walking. I sighed at his gesture, 'I guess he never changed. He's still a gentleman.' I thought as I walked beside him.

I tried to think of a good conversation to start with but then. I felt a gentle and small tug in my skirt. I looked down and saw a little girl looking back at me. I was disgusted at first but then I tried to stay calm and ask, "what is it?" I guess despite my efforts to stay calm and gentle, my voice sounded irritated and annoyed because the girl suddenly cried after what I said.

I heard Akatsuki sighed and I looked at him. he calmly looked at me and then crouched down near the girl. He smiled at her and said, "Are you lost?" The crying little girl nodded. He suddenly put a hand on top of the girl's head and added, "Well then, Do you know where you live?" The girl shook her head. Akatsuki continued the interview with the little girl, "How old are you?" The little girl started counting on her small fingers and then showed the man. It stated 10. Akatsuki smiled at the girl once again and said, "10 huh? Tell me what's your name?" The girl hesitated to answer and when she opened her mouth.

I suddenly said, "Akatsuki, you shouldn't talk to children like her. besides she's filthy." I said snobbishly that made the little girl cry more. Akatsuki sighed once again and hugged the little girl. Then he stood up holding the little girl in his arms and looked at me. "I can't leave her like that alone Ruka." Then he turned around and walk towards a botique.

I couldn't help but get annoyed with the little girl who was looking at me. 'Arrrghhh... She ruined everything. Damn Akatsuki and his gentleness.' I cursed inside my head and sighed. As I heard the door opened and Akatsuki came in. I had no choice but to follow him and go inside.

Once inside, I saw Akatsuki pick up a small dress and a few other clothes and then paid for it. Then he put the little girl inside the dressing room and said, "here, please change your clothes. You can choose anything from it." The little girl smiled and went inside. Akatsuki closed the door and waited outside. I walked towards him and heard some people whispering.

When I was in front of him, "You immediately bought the dress so they wouldn't say anything about it right?" He looked at me and nodded. "Sorry if I left you out there." I frowned at him and snobbishly said, "You should be. Leaving a girl for another girl on their date is what I absolutely hate." he was taken back at what I said and didn't reply. So I continue saying, "Plus... getting clothes that have no sense of fashion and style without consulting me makes me really piss off right now." he looked at me and was about to reply when I raised one hand to stop him. "So before I try to hate you for what you did, allow me to help that kid in dressing properly so no one will say that his brother or father has no sense of clothes."

Bewildered he looked at me and said, "B-brother? F-father?" I slightly smiled at his reaction and said, "At least that's what the people who saw you buy those ridiculous offits said." After hearing what I said, he returned to his cool self and smiled at me. I felt slightly embarrased so I shove him off the door and took some clothes. Before going inside, I looked at him and said "Remember, you owe me another date Akatsuki." With that i went inside and blushed.

'I can't believe I said that. Geez... that was so unlike me.' I thought to myself and buried my face on the clothes I took. My thoughts and embarassment vanished when I felt a light tug on my skirt.

I looked at the little girl and smiled. "Your big brother has really no sense in picking clothes." the little girl smiled back at me and I gently pat her head. "Sorry about earlier okay?" I apologized and saw the little girl nod at me. Then I crouched down and helped the girl change her outfit. Then I wiped her dirty face with my wet tissues and fixed her hair. "Okay you're done." The little girl happily twirled as she looked at herself in the mirror. Then I stood up and said to her, "But keep what i said to you from the big tall brother, okay?" As if the little girl understood what I said, she nodded and smile at me. "Thanks." I thanked her with a smile on my face that I never showed anyone else before.

_I don't know why but i feel like I know this little girl._

* * *

Mitsuki-chi: So how was it? I thought of adding the RuKain Moment there. And I thought since it was Ruka, she would get angry when Kain suddenly took off without her. LOL XD

Touya-kun: I understand that moment, but do you have to insert the lack of fashion issue?

Mitsuki-chi: Yes. Of course. T.T

Touya-kun: We could have added another issue though.

Mitsuki-chi: if you want some issues and ideas of your own, why don't you try making you own fan fiction for once? T.T

Touya-kun: ... I'd rather not. This one is troublesome, why should I add another luggage on my life? (pout)

Mitsuki-chi: poor you... T.T

* * *

_(It's back!) Mitsuki-chi _**and** **Touya-kun's _answer your reviews corner..._**

_:xXvampiredumgum13Xx:_ _Hey so I'll be adding you next chapter! Hope you like it! And so sorry for not being able to insert you right away here. Anyway, thanks for the review. (^o^)_

**:Asereth:** **so sorry, senri and rima aren't still here. they're still taking a break. XD but get ready on chapter 17, they'll appear there. LOL XD**

_:Cornetella Chryscolla:_ _hahah! yeah, Ichijou is so cunning! LOL XD heheheh, n.n ahmp. I think Usa-chan will be nice to Aidou, for now. LOL XD when Kaname finds out Usa-chan was with Aidou I wonder what he'll do. And if Ichijou finds out. LOL XD ehehe.... ^o^_

**:Dawn Fire Angel: oww... please not the neck! (moans in pain) (Dawn grabs Touya on the neck) **_Go dawn! kill him kill him!! ^o^ _**(sighs in defeat) (unconcious) **I think I over did it (dawn) _I think you did. Oh well! heheh, ^o^_

**:bunny xxx: Well there yah have it. A rukain moment, even though it was kinda short! LOL XD**

**...and to our dearest readers and reviewers... Domo Arigatou minna!!~ Okay so I updated really early than the last one since it's our summer break! REJOICE! ^o^ XD Anyway, the next chapter will be a little late. So Anyway! Thanks for the reviews! XD **

**~Touya-kun and** _Mitsuki-chi_

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*


	17. Commercial 6 Ichijou's dares 3

Touya-kun: If ever you guys are reading this… I'm telling you right now that this may be the last chapter you are gonna read. We're gonna say goodbyes since we decided it's better for Rima and Shiki to be apart. (sob)

Mitsuki-chi: Do that and the readers will hate and haunt you till you end up in Rido's place. T.T

Touya-kun: You aren't coming with me?

Mitsuki-chi: No… I think it's hot there and it smells like dead people. T.T (Touya-kun do not reply.) Okay so… we hope you like this. ^o^ And please do hunt down my cousin if he doesn't upload the next Shima chappie. ^o^ I'll gladly help you. (grins at Touya)

Touya-kun: Hey!!!!!!!!! (chapter scene starts to play. Touya-kun's voice gradually faded.)

Start in… 4 3 2 1 …

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

…_**Commercial…**_

_**Ichijou's dares #2**_

_**Usa-chan's Date Adventures … (part2)**_

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

-Akatsuki's PoV-

I looked at the little girl who was wearing a cute pink outfit with white sandals and matching pigtails. She was laughing and giggling as she played in the sand box. I couldn't help but notice Ruka's wonderful job dressing her up. Speaking of Ruka, she hasn't said a word after she went out with the little girl.

I averted my gaze to Ruka who was looking at the cute little girl. I slightly smiled as I saw Ruka's unusual gentle face. Then she noticed my gaze so she frowned and tried to hide the look she just made moments before. She was really cute when she flustered like that and then turns to her usual cold self.

"What?" Her usual irritated and annoyed high pitch voice rushed to my ears.

I shook my head and then look at the little girl once more. Even though my gaze was not on Ruka anymore, I saw at the corner of my eye her pink blush. And seeing her embarrassment and shyness made my smile go wider.

Ruka noticed my smile and punched me lightly. "Are you making fun of me?" She scowled with annoyance.

It was then I couldn't control my light laughter. I burst out. Unfortunately it only made Ruka angrier. Her eyebrows met and her eyes narrowed as she looked at me. Before she gets any angrier I decided to calm down and look at her calmly. I answered her question before, "Sorry about that."

"You should be." Her eyes were still narrowed as she looked at me. Then she looked away from me and started to move the swing she was in.

I looked at her and then at the little girl. I couldn't help but still feel her irritation on my out burst before. I tried to open a conversation with her and broke the silence between us.

"Hey." I tried to call her attention. And it did, she tilted her head and looked at me. I looked if she was interested and then continued my sentence, "Remember when we were kids? Didn't we used to play in the sand box a lot?" As I said that I didn't look at her and keep looking at the little girl.

"Yeah, I remember those times." Ruka said softly and was looking at the same view I was looking at. Then her lips formed into a small pout as she remembered something, "Your cousin was still rude as ever back then. He always bossed us around and acts like our leader." She frowned as she remembered the days.

I snorted a small laugh. "Yeah, he never changed does he? And you always hated him even back then. I remembered the first day we met and then you immediately said you disliked him." I remarked making Ruka frown more.

I remember the day when we were playing in the sand box in the Aidou's backyard. We often played there since it was boring playing alone in our own houses. And since our parents were close to each other they decided we should get closed as well.

Unfortunately, on the first day Hanabusa played a prank on Ruka by putting sand on her pretty hair. Then he told her that Kaname-sama was coming and Ruka cried because she was dirty.

"I dislike him making a prank like that. You didn't even stop him and protected me." Ruka scolded me.

I stopped smiling and looked at Ruka, "I did try to protect you Ruka." I reminded her. Ruka looked at me with confusion and wonder.

"No you didn't. Clearly you just left Hanabusa there to make fun of me." Ruka pouted with her stern look.

I sighed. _Doesn't she remember what happened next? _I look away from Ruka and stood up from the swing. Ruka looked up to me and wondered why I stood up. "Akatsu-"

I walked towards the nameless little girl and pick her up. Then I brushed the sand off her dress. The little girl smiled at me and hugged me. Then I went back to Ruka who was looking at me with a blank expression. Soon she looked at me with wonder and astonishment. She opened her mouth was looking like she was about to say something but then closed her mouth and looked away.

Then it was my turn to be surprise, I was about to ask her if there was something the matter when she stood up. "We should get going now. It'll be dark soon." She uttered as she walked slowly.

I followed her with wonder and looked at the little girl in my arms.

….insert cut here…

Meanwhile back in the Moon dorm.

-Yuuki's PoV-

I opened every room and door inside the moon dormitory and still no sign of a particular bunny. As I return back to our room, I saw Kaname holding something. I looked at him and uttered, "I couldn't find her anywhere. What are we gonna do oniisama? If Ichijou-sempai finds out we lost her and couldn't make her take a bath. He'll hit the ceiling!"

Kaname looked at me with his calm and gentle brown eyes. He placed a hand on my shoulder gently and looked at me. "Calm down Yuuki." He uttered in a low deep voice that made my heart beat faster. _'Damn this man and his gentleness!'_ A voice inside me said. Then another voice popped up, _'Come on Yuuki, this is not the time to get attracted to Kaname's voice and gentleness.' _Then the other voice answered back, _'Oh come on admit it, you're attracted to him and his manliness.'_ The other voice defended and replied, _'I don't think of oniisama like that!'_

The voices inside me made me panic even more. "But-"I said in response to what Kaname said but he stopped me.

He gently smiled at me and said, "I know 'that' is." He announced.

The news made me hug Kaname and say, "Really? Where did you find her?" I looked at Kaname and saw his smile slowly fading.

"I couldn't find 'it'. I just predicted where she was." Kaname said to me.

I slightly tilted my head and asked him, "Then where is she?"

Kaname's expression made me wonder where Usa-chan could be at that moment.

…insert cut here…

-No One's PoV-

Aidou happily hummed as he held the door knob of the Moon Dorm door. He opened the huge door happily and entered the dorm. Inside he saw Yuuki and Kaname sitting at the lounge waiting for someone. He happily greeted the two pureblood.

Unfortunately they didn't reply and looked at him. It was Yuuki who opened the conversation, "What took you so long?!" her voice was somewhat scolding Aidou.

Aidou took some steps back as Yuuki walked toward him. He wondered why Yuuki was like that and asked, "Why were you waiting for me Yuuki-sama? Kaname-sama?" He asked. Then he realized that Yuuki might have been worried about Yori so she waited for him.

"Well, there is something I wish to ask you about." Yuuki said seriously at him.

Aidou gulped and thought Yuuki was gonna ask about his date Yori. Aidou leaned backward and answered Yuuki, "About what?"

Yuuki narrowed her eyes on Aidou and continue her question. "Well, on your date…"

Aidou gulped once more and felt the tension Yuuki was giving off. She was looking at Aidou like some kind of detective. He tried to stay calm and answered, "Yes?"

"Did you…" Yuuki asked but Aidou cut her off. Aidou thought that Yuuki might suspect he has done something to Yori.

"I didn't do anything to Yori-chan. I was a complete gentleman Yuuki-sama. I might have hugged her accidentally but I have no bad intentions Yuuki-sama so please don't skin me alive." Aidou said to Yuuki like he was begging to her.

Yuuki shook her head and vocalized to Aidou, "That wasn't what I was talking about Aidou-sempai! But I'm actually happy you were like that Aidou-sempai."

Aidou looked at Yuuki dumb founded and asked, "Then what was?"

"Was Usa-chan in your paper bag?" Yuuki asked and Aidou shook his head in response. Yuuki sighed as she saw Aidou's response. She sulked, "Great. Now where is that bunny?" She looked at Kaname and asked, "What are we going to do Kaname-oniisama. It looks like she wasn't with him." She pointed at Aidou while looking at Kaname.

"I guess we'll continue searching for her." Kaname suggested that made Yuuki sigh in desperation.

"her?" Aidou wondered.

"Usa-chan!" Yuuki answered.

"She's gone missing?" Aidou asked once more. Yuuki nodded and turned around. She walked beside Kaname and talked to him.

Aidou shudder his shoulder and was about to go upstairs when the door opened and Ruka and Kain went inside. Yuuki greeted the two and vice versa. Then as Yuuki was going to ask the two if they saw Usa-chan, Ruka took something out of the paper bag Kain was holding.

'Wait I know that paper bag.' Aidou thought in his head and remembered the gift he was going to give to Yori.

Aidou stepped down and said to Kain, "Where did you get that?" He asked and pointed at the paper bag.

Kain raised the paper bag and blankly looked at his cousin, "Well, in town. Some thief threw this to us."

"What was inside?" Aidou asked again.

"Nothing." Kain answered.

"Nothing?" Aidou asked again.

"Yes, there was nothing in it Hanabusa. What's your problem?" Ruka answered him this time.

"Actually there was something in it Ruka. I found this bell in it." Kain corrected Ruka and showed the small silver bell.

Yuuki's eyes grew wider as she saw the bell. "THAT IS USA-CHAN'S BELL!!!!!" She screamed that made everyone cover their ears. Yuuki took the bell in Kain's palm and looked at Aidou. "Aidou-sempai! You said you didn't see Usa-chan!"

"But I didn't! Really! Geez… Even though I hate the bunny so much I wouldn't try to bunny-nap it." Aidou said and defended himself.

"See Kaname-oniisama I told you bunnies were bunny-napped." Yuuki said to Kaname which made him sigh.

"Never mind that Yuuki, Ichijou will be here in any minute and we still haven't found Usa-chan." Kaname said calmly to Yuuki.

"Woow! You called usa-chan by her name." Yuuki said happily. "I knew it. Kaname-oniisama has a soft spot for animals. Can you please buy me one? Pretty please?" Yuuki said with puppy dog eyes.

"Enough of that Yuuki-sama if Ichijou found out he'll hit the ceiling!!" Aidou whined and tried to change the topic.

"Why would I hit the ceiling Aidou-kun?" A new voice entered the conversation that made the five people look at the door.

'Damn,' Aidou said to himself. Ichijou took some steps inside with his usual grin on his face.

"Ichijou-sempai." Yuuki called his name. Then she asked him nervously, "back so soon?"

"Well, it's because I missed my beloved Usa-chan so much. Speaking of usa-chan, I don't see her anywhere." Ichijou said as he looked around. Then he was put in to thought, "Hmm… could it be she's hiding from me because I left her?"

"Well…" Yuuki started. "About Usa-chan… well… she's umm…. Bunny-napped." Yuuki let the cat out of the sack. 'Or the bunny out of the Moon dorm.' Yuuki corrected in her head.

Silence.

"What????!!" Ichijou said in surprise and shock.

"It was Aidou-sempai's fault!!!" Yuuki blamed Aidou.

"Hey!! Why is it my fault?" Aidou asked Yuuki angrily. "You let her escape!"

"But you let her out of the Academy." "Did not." "Did too." "Was not!" "Was too!" "Was not!" Aidou and Yuuki quarreled.

"My poor Usa-chan… lost." Ichijou said sadly and fell on his knees.

Yuuki and Aidou stopped fighting and looked at Ichijou sadly. They were guilty of losing Usa-chan. "Ichijou-sempai." "Ichijou-san."

...silence...

"Don't worry I'll buy you a new one Ichijou." Kaname said out of the blue and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"But that wouldn't be Usa-chan Kaname-kun… No one can ever replace usa-chan." Ichijou said sorrowfully.

Silence.

"I'll give you a turtle." Kaname said after a while.

"Really? What kind?" Ichijou mood lighten up that made everyone stunned at his reaction.

"He moved on with the schock quite fast." Kain said with an expressionless face.

"That's because he's used to that." A voice behind Kain said. Kain looked at the owner and saw Rima and another student behind him.

"Rima." Kain uttered. Then he noticed her eyes were somehow red. "Were you thirsty? Or did you—"

Ruka nudged his elbow to cut his sentence. But unfortunately Rima knew what he was about to say. So she answered, "Yes. I did Kain-san."

"Never mind Akatsuki and his stupid remark. What do you mean used to?" Ruka asked Rima and looked at her.

"Well… He already had a few pets that either died or got lost." Rima said blankly to Ruka.

"Just how many?" Yuuki asked Rima.

"Well there was 3 dogs which 2 were lost suddenly after he got them and a dog killed by Ichio-sama for peeing in his office, 5 hamsters which was eaten by their house cat, 10 different fishes which died due to starvation, 4 love birds, 2 kittens and then 2 bunnies including Usa-chan." Rima counted in her fingers. "26 and still counting."

Everyone looked at Rima in shock. "What?" Rima asked.

"That many?" Everyone asked and Rima nodded.

"I kinda feel sorry for the animals." Yuuki said out of the blue. She looked at Kaname, "Did you know about that Kaname-oniisama?"

"Well, yes. I did. That's why I told you having a pet takes great responsibilities Yuuki." Kaname answered.

"I understand now Kaname-oniisama." Yuuki answered obediently. Kaname smiled at Yuuki's understanding. "That's why I would only want one pet now! Can I have a kitten Kaname-oniisama?" Yuuki said happily. Kaname sighed at Yuuki for her request.

"Just one okay?" Kaname surrendered at Yuuki's request.

"Yey!!" Yuuki said happily.

"Yey! Let's buy our pets together Yuuki-chan." Ichijou happily said with Yuuki.

"Okay!" Yuuki answered back.

After a while Kain looked at the little child sleeping on his back. Aidou noticed the child and said, "Who's the kid Akatsuki?"

"Well… Ruka and I found her." Kain explained. Ruka looked at the sleeping child.

Then the child woke up and Kain put her down. She wiped her sleepy eyes and then looked at Ichijou. She smiled widely and hugged Ichijou suddenly.

Ichijou was shocked but allowed her to hug him. "I guess she likes me."

'Knock knock knock.' A few knocks could be heard on the door. Then it opened and a young lady went inside.

She was panting and puffing her breath. She took a deep breath and look at the gang.

"Can we help you?" Ichijou asked the young lady.

"Oh, well I'm from the L.O.V.E. pet me company and well there was a technical glitch we haven't told you. Well it's about the bunny you bought… well you see that bunny is--" She explained and saw the little child beside Ichijou. She was surprised and pointed at the child, "Oh no." she was shaken to see the child. "It happened already."

"What happened?" Aidou asked.

"We haven't told you that the bunny spell will fade when you it gets wet." The lady from the pet store told them.

"That's means…" Yuuki said in shock and look at the kid hugging Ichijou.

"Yes. We're really sorry for not telling you sooner." The young lady bowed and apologized.

"Can we return her back?" Aidou asked.

"No." the lady replied. "Our company is not responsible for that. And we don't take refunds or exchange of pets/ human pets. Thank you for buying our pets though, please recommend this to your friends and family members. Just see our print and net ads for more details." She smiled at them. Then she looked at her watch and said, "Oh look at the time, gotta go. Bye then." She left after that.

.Silence.

"So what do we do with her?" Aidou asked out of the blue. Everyone grumbled and tunrned serious as they look at Aidou. "What?" he asked them.

"You guys owe me another truth and dare game." Ichijou answered him.

"Thanks a lot Aidou." Everyone remarked that made Aidou whine. After that everyone laughed.

"No seriously, you guys owe me another game." Ichijou said.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

…_**END…**_

_**Ichijou's dares #2**_

_**Usa-chan's Date Adventures … (part2)**_

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Mitsuki-chi: That was just weird.

Touya-kun: I know. But that was all I got. T.T

Mitsuki-chi: Whatever. Anyway, I've got the next Shima chapter typed and my cousin only needs to beta it and adds some things. So blame him if he doesn't update soon.

Touya-kun: You really want them to hate me don't you?

Mitsuki-chi: Oh you realized that? ^o^

Touya-kun: Ya think?

Mitsuki-chi: (laughs) anyway, this ff story sadly has its dead line. We decided to make this story consist of 20 chapters and it's dead line is on May or last week of April. So enjoy the last three chapters!

Touya-kun: Yeah, so please review! Anywhooo hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye for now.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

_Mitsuki-chi _**and** **Touya-kun's _answer your reviews corner..._**

_**:xXvampiredumgum13Xx:**_ _So? did ya realize you're the lady who works for the L.O.V.E. me company? hehhe LOL XD anyway, yes, the ruka and kain moment were inspired by the last chpater in Vk. in this scene too. heheh, LOL ^o^ and yes, I'll kick that robber's butt for ruinin aidou and yori's date! heheh ^o^_

_**:**__**Ayamelynn**_**: Sorry about being cruel. Shima will be the highlight of the next chapter, kay? Thanks for the reviews. LOL XD**

**:_bunnyxx_** **: Hahah, yeah. I know what you mean. And you're welcome for the RuKaIN moment. ehheh. XD**

_**:**__**ShinigamiRyuuko**_**_:_ LOL XD that's okay dude! I missed your reviews though, but I understand school work. it's really hard. sigh. great thing it's our break now. hahahha, glad you liked the update. heheh, XD LOL** _And thanks for the cheer. luckily I passed my exams and this sem. hehhe, whee! Thanks for the update! ^o^ Good luck on school! ^o^_

_**:Cornetella Chryscolla:**_ _Hahaha, ^o^well he's back and luckily he was able to take Usa-chan's temporary lost and I'm sure he was shocked to see Usa-chan as a child now. I guess she wouldn't be called a pet anymore right?Anyway, at least Kain and Ruka will have someone to take care of. right? LOL ^o^ anyway, thanks for the review! Hoipe you read the next chappie! See you then. ^o^_

_**:**__**shikixrimaxforeva**_**_:_ heheh, don't worry. My cousin gets hyper too when she's reviewing and writing fan fiction stories. **_That's because I eat chocolate or sweet foods! _**Whatever. LOL XD But thatnks for the update! and yes, it's totally hot here and it's our summer break. hurrah!**

**:**_**RimaTouyaXxSenrixX**__** :**That's okay. LOL ^o^ I guess, but then maybe it does have something to do with the dare. LOL ^o^ You'll find out in the next chapter and did I mention Takuma is so cunning and scheming? heheh, anyway. I love Takura. hehe, I think I'll add that pair to the next fan fiction I'm making. It's a KanaYuki or Yume. heheh, ^o^ heheh, hope you'll read it when I release it. And LOL ^o^ thanks for the reviews. really appreciate it. ^o^_

_**:**__**sangoyasha**__**:**_ _Heheh, thanks for the review and liking our story. hmmm... heheh, the bunny happens to be magical and actually is a little girl. heheh, ^o^ hmmm... did ya expect that? I don't thinks so. I didn't think of it too... but knowing my cousin. he gets pretty mysterious and sometimes I wonder if were really cousins with the way he think. anyway! Thanks again for the review! ^o^_

_**:**__**georgisakura**__**:**_ **Don't cry. We'll update soon. ^o^ and thanks for the review. if you ever reach this page. hhaha hope you see your name. Thanks for the review! XD**

**..._and to our dearest readers and reviewers... Domo Arigatou minna!!~ So sorry for the late update. My cousin's computer broke and she had to use mine and so it took us a few days before we could create this and beta it. Or amateur beta it. anyway, the next chapiie will be release this week or the next._ So Anyway! Thanks for the reviews!** _XD Love you guys! And please review!_

**~Touya-kun and** _Mitsuki-chi_


	18. Round 11 Jealousy and Regrets

Mitsuki-chi: Hey ya!! ^o^ hehe, this is the 3rd last chapter. Awwwww.... Hope you enjoy this as much as we did. (sigh) I'm so sad that this story will end soon.

Touya-kun: Me too… and everyone's been waiting for this chapter to be released.

Mitsuki-chi: I know. But I was busy okay? And my cousin was beta-ing it to the best he can. (sigh)

Touya-kun: well it wasn't me who got a low grade in English, was it?

Mitsuki-chi: Just shut it. Anyway! Enjoy guys!! Savor the last three chapter okay? Hehe, and I'll warn you, there'll be a little OOC-ness here. ^o^ anyway… let's start.

* * *

Disclaimer 1: We don't VK. It belongs to Hino-sama which is our idol.

Disclaimer 2: If we own VK, Rima and Shiki will have more moments than Zeki or Yume. LOL XD ^o^

Disclaimer 3: Truth and Dare Challenge is ours. ^o^ XD LOL

* * *

Some things to clarify:

_1. Who's the da guy with Rima in the last commercial?_ **~Answer**: That's our OC extra. Yukito Gin. ^o^ he's included here.

_2. Why did Kain said... "Rima." Kain uttered. Then he noticed her eyes were somehow red. "Were you thirsty? Or did you—"  
_**......~Answer**: What Kain meant to say is did she cry?

**3. Why is Rima's eyes somehow red?** _~Answer_: She cried. Guess why before reading below. And we know if you think first or not. LOL XD ^o^

We hope that clarified things. And really we're not making everything by three's. heheh... ^o^ XD

* * *

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Note: The story is not releated to VK.

_Italized words are inner thoughts or flash backs_

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

_**Jealousy and Regrets**_

_The Clock is ticking. _

_Thoughts are running. _

_Feelings are shattering_

-Rima's PoV-

**Summer. **

_How I hate. _

Just as I hate remembering what happened a few days ago. _Couldn't my life get any worse?_

I sighed.

I sat down on my chair in the photo shoot. I frowned and closed my eyes. I was tired and I was sweating a lot due to the heat of summer.

Then something cold touched my face. I opened my eyes and realized that my manager gave me a drink.

"I thought something sweet will cheer you up." She told me as she sat beside me. I thanked her and opened the canned drink. She looked at me and said, "Are you still bummed about Senri-kun?"

I stopped for a when I heard his name. After a few moments of silence, I drank the carbonated drink. After a sip, I nod at her.

My manager sighed and stood up. "Rima… I know I shouldn't be saying this but as your manager and friend, you need to hear this." I looked at her. "I know you loved Senri-kun more than a friend and believe me, he loves you too. But then… you should know Love and Business doesn't mix together especially in the entertainment world."

I nod at her. _I knew that_. I knew that there were gossips about us here and there. But then, for a few years we didn't mind it. So why bother now?

"And looking at how you're taking this, you got to separate your personal matters and work apart." She added. "Okay? You have to be professional Rima. I'm sure Senri-kun and you will solve and patch up in due time." She smiled at me.

I sighed once again and slightly smiled at her. I nod.

"Good. Now, rest for a while as I talk to the staff and photographer, okay? Rest and relax okay Rima?" She said and I nod. She smiled and left me.

I sighed and closed my eyes once again when she was gone.

_Relax? How can I relax if all I could think about is him?_

I sighed and heard the mp3 of the someone in the staff playing a certain song.

Trying to decide. 

Trying to decide.

If I really wanna go out tonight. 

I never use to go without you, not sure remember how to.

Gonna be late.

Gonna be late.

But all my girls have to wait

Cause I don't know if I like my outfit, I tried everything in my closet.

Nothing feels right when I'm not with you, sick of this dress and these jimmy choo's.

Taking them off cause I feel like a fool, trying to dress up when I'm missing you.

I'm gonna step out of these lingerie, curl up in a ball with something hanes in a bed I lay.

With nothing but your T-shirt on. With nothing but your T-shirt on. 

_Great. Why is it when I have problems all I hear is sad love songs that makes me wanna think about my problems more? Gosh! Can someone just turn that music off?_

As if my prayer was heard, the staff stopped the song and played the next one.

_Thank you._

I was so glad they changed the song. I mean, I don't want to get sentimental on the set remembering what happened before.

_Okay Rima, relax. You can't promise yourself that you would move on easily like him. I mean, didn't he avoid you when you met on the last night of class? Didn't he sit beside another student at that time? Didn't he try to ignore you calling him? Even though he never say goodbye and talked about your relationship, come to think of it there wasn't a relationship between you two… So! Come on Rima! Weren't you tired of crying all over again until your eyes couldn't shed a tear anymore? _

I opened my eyes and felt my eyes water. It still hurt. My heart wasn't ready as I thought. I tried to be strong and acted nothing was wrong whenever Yuuki and Ruka asked me about us. And I remember Kain asking me yesterday if I cried since my eyes were red, though Ruka stopped him from saying it.

_But I know he meant no offense about asking me about my eyes being red, I mean I cried all day. But then I was glad Kain didn't ask about Senri. I mean I know he needs his space…_

_But then… I guess I wasn't strong enough to admit that Senri never gave a proper goodbye to our relationship. And after that he acted like there was nothing going on between us. _

And that made my heart ache more.

I sighed and wiped the little tears forming on my eyes.

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gon' be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

I sang inside my head with the tune.

_No air no air._

_Yes, I don't know how I could move on without him._

_Without knowing first why he did that._

But somehow I'm still alive inside

You took my breath, but I survived

I don't know how, but I don't even care

But how do you expect me

to live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

_I got to know._

But then… where could Senri be now? Since he changed agency I haven't heard any news about him.

As if my answers were answered, I heard a voice say "Hey did you hear? Senri-kun is in set 5 of this building."

_Great. I guess lady luck is with me today. All I need to do is go to where Senri is and talk to him. And I'm not going to let him go until he explain everything to me._

I stood up from my seat and breathe deeply. I decided to go to Set 5 of the building and talk to him. I took a step towards the exit of the set.

But then someone called me, my manager.

"Oh, Rima where are you going?" She asked me.

I couldn't say I'm going to Senri since she wouldn't allow me to. I decided to make up an excuse but then I heard a voice beside me say, "I was calling her, ma'am."

I turned my head to my right and saw my new co-worker/ partner/ classmate, Yukito Gin.

"Oh, Yukito-kun. I'm glad you're here now. Rima had been taking solo shots since you weren't still around. I heard you were quite busy with your other photo shoots. By the way, I'm glad Rima and you are getting along with one another. I heard you even seat together in class now." My manager blabbered joyfully.

I looked at her with my "this is so awkward" look.

Yukito smiled genuinely at my manager and answered, "Well, Rima is a very interesting person. And I don't think I have a reason to not get along with her." Then he looked at me as he added, "I think being her partner and co-worker is a blessing in disguise."

I looked at his face with an expressionless face. Then my manager couldn't help but giggled at Yukito's sweet words. And that made me look at her. She was so easy to read.

_I knew it. My manager is totally under this guy's charm._

Then my manager said to us, "Well then, I'll leave Rima-chan in your hands Yukito-kun." She walked away happily.

Once she was gone I mumbled, "You really know how to charm women don't you?"

Yukito laughed softly and replied, "You could say I have a sweet tongue. Anyway, I hope your eyes aren't red like yesterday." He teased me.

He saw me crying yesterday behind a tree yesterday. I was still pretty much affected by Senri's cold shoulder to me. So I couldn't control my tears when my kept emotions overflow.

And that was when he came in and offered me a handkerchief. Then he talked to me and asked how he can help.

It was pretty much embarrassing when he saw me crying. I mean, my other classmates call me and Senri cold blooded vampires since we don't show our emotions much. We're not like Aidou who easily can show his childish emotions. So seeing me cry and being emotional was so embarrassing but then crying on to him was pretty feeble. And I was really self-conscious to him after that.

To think that he is my new partner and co-worker, I thought I could never show my face to him ever again.

"Don't worry, I won't cry anymore." I told him coldly. He looked disbelieving so added, "At least not that much. So you can reserve your chest and shoulder for someone else who needs them to cry on."

He paused and looked at me sincerely, "Even if you say that, I'm still willing to lend them to you anytime."

I was shocked.

_Wait, did he just say something that was supposed to make me feel embarrassed and make my heart jump?_

He smiled sweetly at me. And that answered the question I thought just now.

_Yes, he just did. His smile tells me that he just did what I think he did. But then why didn't I feel what a normal girl usually feel when a guy tells them that? Does that mean I'm not normal? _

I shook my head.

_Wait no… Maybe it just proves that I don't feel anything special towards him. Not like when I'm with Senri._

Yukito looked at me gently. Since I didn't reply, he might think that I rejected his offer. So he told me, "I'll tell the photographer we should start soon. Or we'll be late for class right?"

I nod at him.

_Thank goodness. He didn't ask or said anything something ridiculous. I mean… As much as he is really sweet and a nice guy, I don't feel the sparks and chemistry between us, unlike when I'm with Senri. Even though he never tells me whatever he's thinking and feeling, he shows it by his actions. _

And that only made me miss Senri more.

_I really need to talk to him._

* * *

-Senri's PoV-

I entered the set where Rima's photo shoot was happening. It wasn't like I wanted to. My new partner Airi Tsukimoto pulled me to coming with her.

I was pretty much annoyed with her attitude but I had to bear with it. I mean she is my partner now.

I sighed softly and thought about Rima.

_If she was here she wouldn't do this._

And I sighed once again.

_Too bad, I made Rima cry and got her heart broken. She would never talk to me… ever._

As I looked around the set I used to utilize with Rima, I saw a particular scene that made me stop.

I saw Rima talking with another guy. He was one of our classmates.

_And I guess now he is Rima's new partner. _

He was gazing at Rima with his 'I'm interested in you' look. Of course I knew what that look meant since I am a guy. He smiled sweetly at her and that made me clench my hand.

_I should have never step foot on this set._

I tried to show no emotions as I look at the scene.

But it was too much and so I turned around to leave.

Airi noticed my disappearance and so she followed me out of the set.

_I know I told myself that I wouldn't regret any decision I made but… I lament doing that to Rima._

* * *

-Rima's PoV-

I was so tired. Luckily the photo shoot was finished early and I was going home already. And since I'm working with Yukito now and since we go to the same school… I'm going back to Cross Academy with him.

And unlike before where there's peace and quiet, now it was too noisy.

You ask why? Well… imagine my manager interrogating Yukito and my relationship.

_Aarrghh…. This is so embarrassing and not to mention awkward._

Fortunately when my manager was about to ask me, we arrived at Cross Academy. I opened the door and uttered, "Whatever" to her.

Then I went out of the car and walked towards the Moon Dormitory.

My manager called my name but I didn't look back and ignored her. I was just too tired to even think about unimportant things like that.

I opened the door and I stopped as I saw a face I wanted to see for quite some time.

I mumbled his name softly, "Senri…" It was almost like a whisper.

"Senri-kun!" A high pitched voice outshone my whisper. I looked at the owner of the voice, it was Airi Tsukimoto. Senri's new partner.

_She's lucky I'm not so obsessed with Senri or else I could electrify her for calling him by his name._

I thought in my head silently and narrowed my eyes.

I felt Yukito beside me so I opened the door wider and went inside. He helped me opened the door and saw the scene I wanted to erase. He looked at me gently and I tried to look uninterested.

I passed by Senri and Airi and walked towards the stairs.

_Don't get jealous Rima. Don't get jealous._

But then as she left the tensed atmosphere and scene, a tear fell on her cheek.

_Damn. I'm jealous._

Yukito noticed my small tear and said, "Rima…"

I put a hand in front of him. "Please, don't. I was just…" I tried to make an excuse but I couldn't find any words appropriate to what I was feeling at that moment. "Don't worry I'm okay now." I tried to force myself to stop the tears slowly dropping.

Despite my words of courage, Yukito saw through me. He hugged me tightly.

I tired to pull away but he uttered softly, "I know you don't want others to see you like that so… even for a while try to use me as a shield so you can wipe those tears away."

I slightly nod and followed his instructions. Then when I know I was somehow okay, he let me go and sadly smiled at me.

"I'm sorry." He apologized at me. "I shouldn't have done that." With that he left and walked towards his room.

I bit my lower lip. I felt bad for not saying back to Yukito. He was awfully nice to me and yet I couldn't repay his kindness.

_Because even though Senri hurt me, I still love him._

I turn around and sadly went back to my room.

* * *

I was looking at my ceiling for quite some time now. There were many thoughts running in my head.

First, Yukito; Second, Senri; and lastly, myself.

I was really thinking it hard when the door opened and Yuuki and Ruka went in.

I slowly sat up and looked at them. I was about to greet them when…

"What was that about?" Ruka uttered with a wondering look.

"Tell us, is it really over between you and Shiki-sempai? Because you and Yukito were just hugging one another and then he and Airi are pretty much close." Yuuki blabbered.

I was about to answer when Ruka interrupted. "That's impossible. Senri isn't close with Airi. Airi just assumes being close to Senri."

"But how can you explain Airi calling Shiki-sempai 'Senri-kun'?" Yuuki asked again to Ruka.

"Well have you even heard Shiki calling Airi by her name?" Ruka answered Yuuki with another question.

"Well, no but how about Rima? Gin-san and Rima were hugging each other in the hallway!" Yuuki's voice amplified.

"Well it could have been a friendship hug!" Ruka answered with an increased tone in her voice.

"Well, it didn't look like Gin-san wanted it to be a friendship hug. He was looking like it pained him."

"Well I don't know. Why don't we ask Rima?"

"Well?" Ruka and Yuuki both asked and looked at me.

I looked at them flabbergasted. I was confused before thinking but now listening to them made me more puzzled. They awaited my answer.

I shook my head and said to them, "Would you two please come down?"

Yuuki and Ruka sighed and sat beside me. "Sorry." They apologized. I couldn't help but smile at their expression before.

And so I explained to them what happened. 'What really happened' between Senri and me. And I also explained Yukito Gin's hug with me and how he accidentally saw me yesterday crying.

Yuuki and Ruka quietly listened to me and waited for me to finish.

When I finished explaining to them, Yuuki held my hand and so did Ruka.

"You should breathe in deeply first before we say anything stupid and continue blabbering." Yuuki joked with me.

I smiled while Ruka sighed at Yuuki's joke. And like what Yuuki said, they continued blabbering with what I should do and about Yukito and me.

…

"I really pity the guy." Ruka uttered out of the blue. She looked at me and continued, "But I'm impressed, he's being a nice friend to you despite the fact that he likes you."

Yuuki nodded and agreed with Ruka, "Yup. I mean when he said 'I'll still lend them to you.' He just paved way to saying I like you. Besides when he hugged you before proved he likes you more than partners or friends."

… I fell silent. Then after a while I said, "So what should I do?"

"Well I'm not really a professional in terms of love but one thing for sure. You like Shiki right?" Ruka asked me and looked straight in my eyes.

I nod.

Then Yuuki held my hand tighter and I looked at her. "Then you got your answer."

I smiled at them and we hugged for a while.

After hugging I tried to change the topic, "So any news about you two?"

"Well…" Yuuki and Ruka mumbled and blushed.

I teased them, "Don't tell me you aren't gonna share it with me? After all that I have said about my problems and happenings, shouldn't it be fair you tell me yours too?"

Then after my sentimental speech, we laughed.

_Sure I was still worried about me and Senri. I still haven't asked him about it and her relationship with Airi but then… I shouldn't hurry things much. Summer was just beginning and I know my love for Senri wasn't fading. Even though Yukito showed his kindness with me… I can't repay him with an equal amount. For my love and heart will only belong to Senri._

_And I know things will turn out for the better. I hope they would._

* * *

-Senri's PoV-

I looked blankly at my ceiling.

But then Rima's sad and hurt face kept flashing on my head.

And that made me frown.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

I wanted to run after her at that moment but then I had to control myself.

It was for the better right?

I opened my eyes and heard knocks on my door.

"Enter." I coldly uttered.

I heard the door opened and a few steps walking towards me.

"Senri-kun." A woman's voice uttered. Without looking, I knew it belonged it Airi. I didn't reply and so she continued, "Sorry about earlier. I knew you got angry because of that."

I sighed and uttered, "It was nothing."

"Of course it meant something." Airi uttered in defense. She was guilty, I presumed. "I mean… Rima-chan saw us and I know she disliked it. And well, aren't you going out?"

"It was nothing so it meant nothing." I coldly uttered still staring at the ceiling.

Airi sighed and uttered, "Look, Senri-kun, I think you should talk to Rima-chan. I mean, she's your—"

"Shut it." I said strongly.

Airi was taken back. "Sorry. I'm just… I just… don't want to be a wall between you two."

"You aren't a wall between us because… I was the one who build it between us." I uttered softly.

"It's because of that isn't it?" She guessed.

I didn't answer and look at her, "If you don't need anything else from me, would you mind leaving me for a while?"

Airi pouted and aggregately said, "Fine." She turned around and held the door knob. She paused before opening the door, "But you should know, Rima's hurting more and more every moment because of this Senri-kun." She paused. "I know you know that but sometimes hearing it from another person might help you realize. It might be too late before you take action. And just a piece of advice, if a person really and truly loves you they can accept whoever you are."

After that she left.

I sighed.

She was really talkative but then she had a point.

_Aaaargh… why does she have to be right despite being annoying?_

I put a hand on my face.

Then the door opened and I look at the new comer.

_Ichijou-san._

I saw Ichijou's unhappy face and he uttered to me, "What game are you playing Shiki? This isn't the dare I told you about."

I took my hand away and sat on my bed.

We looked at one another without saying anything.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Mitsuki-chi: OKAY!! Done. Wheeeww… this was a long chapter. . And it was really deep. Hmmm…. Anyway, some clarifications again... (ahem) _1. The classmate on the last commercial beside Rima was Yukito Gin._

Touya-kun: He's Rima's new partner since Senri quit. _2. Airi Tsukimoto does not like Senri._

Mitsuki-chi: She's just Senri's new partner. She likes Yukito, okay? And if you wanna know why she became Senri's partner and his reason why he distanced himself from Rima, read the next chapter.

Touya-kun: _3. This has nothing with Rido. And this is still part of the dare._

Mitsuki-chi: Okay, so that's all… And yes, sadly we are on the 3rd last chapter. Unfortunately, we have to say goodbye. (sigh)

Touya-kun: But despite the bad news… We have another story for Rima and Senri…

Mitsuki-chi: If you're interested… just wait for the next chapter. ^o^ Anyway, hope you liked this one.

Touya-kun: Yup. XD

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

* * *

**DISCLAIMER part#2**

1. The short three line poem is made by Mitsuki-chi.

2. The first song is entitled T-shirt by Shontelle.

3. The second song is entitled No Air by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown.

* * *

_Mitsuki-chi _**and** **Touya-kun's _answer your reviews corner..._**

**_:lovesvampire101:_** _Heheh, that was pretty unexpected wasn't it? heheh... ^o^ thanks for the reviews._

**_:georgisakura:_** **Sorry about the rabbit thing. we were quite troubled and confused by it too... Hmm... but I'm too lazy to rewrite it. I'll just make my cousin do it though. LOL XD anyway, rima wasn't thirsty but she cried that's why her eyes are red. ANd LOL XD thank you for the idea of making SENRI JEALOUS! hahaha, that totally answered our prayers on making him regret what he had done. LOL XD and thanks for the review and liking our story. XD**

**_:pettook:_** _We hope the notie above help clarify what you didn't quite understand. If not. Just review or pm us. I'll help you in the best way I can. ^o^ or my cousin would. right cousin? _**You can take care of that yourself. I'm lazy to reply and type. **_You are one sick and lazy sloth my dear cousin. T.T Anyway, thanks for the review! ^o^_

_**:xXvampiredumgum13Xx:**_ _So? did ya realize you're the lady who works for the L.O.V.E. me company? hehhe LOL XD anyway, yes, the ruka and kain moment were inspired by the last chpater in Vk. in this scene too. heheh, LOL ^o^ and yes, I'll kick that robber's butt for ruinin aidou and yori's date! heheh ^o^_

**_:PinkaFaltizan: _The explanation on your questions or common asked question about the last commercial is above. hmmm.... Was it really confusing? You heard that cousin your ideas are confusing like you. LOL XD JUST KIDDING. Anyway, thanks for the review! Hope you stay tune till the last chapter. XD**

**:_bunnyxx_** **: **_Hehehe, we're pretty known for being random and unexpected in our stories. MY cousin is pretty like that. LOL ^o^ Peace cousin. ^o^ anyway, thanks for the review! hope you'll continue reading our story till the last chapter. ^o^_

**_:Vampire Maddy:_ Hmmm.... Actually, she'll remain as a human forever which is unable to speak. Well, we were thinking of making her speak in the last chapter. Guess who will help her speak. LOL XD **_And your welcome for the yume! And thanks for reading my new YuMe fan fiction story entitled THOUSAND MILES. . LOL ^O^ heheh, anyway, if you want to know what happens next. PLease read and stay tune till the last chapter coz it'll be really _**really _interesting and an unexpected ending. LOL XD ^o^_**

**_:__shikixrimaxforeva:_ haha, you don't know how much she can do to me when she has her mood swings. **_What mood swings?! Do you want me to wrestle you to death? or Should I make you bald like what I did to Rido? _**Told ya. **_Oh... did you hear that? Hohoho... I'm... just kidding you know. hohoho... _**LOL XD anywhooo. thanks for the review and hope you'll stay tune till the end. LOL XD **

**:_RimaTouyaXxSenrixX_**_** :** LOL ^o^ it' already out. ^o^ it's entitled THOUSAND MILES. TaRa is there, they'll be like the second major couple. YuMe is the primary couple of the story. (well of course.) anyway, it's just the introduction but some people say it's a rather interesting story. It's a bit not related to VK but still VK.? LOL XD anyway, it's a part of my triology VK ff stories. there'll be an SenRima and RuKain there too... hehhe, anyway. Just check it out. LOL ^o^ and yes, thanks for the review. heheh, ^o^_

**..._and to our dearest readers and reviewers... Domo Arigatou minna!!~ . . This is the third last chapter of this fanfiction story. So cherish it guys. Coz we know you guys will miss it. LOL XD ^o^ anyway. The next chapter maybe next week or next next week. It depends coz we're really taking this serious. T.T _Plus my cousin is buried by her other fan fiction stories. **_You're just jealous!!! . _

**Anywhooo....** _**we're gonna thank everyone who read, reviewed, criticized, liked,** unfortunately** hated and **really** loved this fan fiction story.**_** Keep rocking guys_._ **_LOVE YA PEOPLE! _

**_See ya on the second to the last chapter. ^o^ LOL XD_**

**~Touya-kun and** _Mitsuki-chi_


	19. Round 12 Love Trap

Touya-kun: Hey! Whew… 2nd last chapter. Oh yeah thanks PinakaFaltizan for giving out the mistakes on the last chapter. It's already fix. XD I totally passed those mistakes.

Mitsuki-chi: (shooks head) That's why I told you read it again, baka. It just proves to me you were not really reading it. T.T

Touya-kun: (speechless) Hahah! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. ^o^ And thanks to the last chapter's reviewers. ^o^

Senri & Rima: Please Enjoy. T.T (bow.)

DISCLAIMER: The intro song is entitled "_**If ever you're in my arms again." **_It's a wonderful song. _Ehehehe_, **haha**, **_we don't own it!_** _^o^_ **XD**

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Note: The story is not releated to VK.

_Italized words are inner thoughts or flash backs_

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

_**Love Trap**_

_The best of romances, deserve second chances  
I'll get to you somehow 'Cause I promise now  
__  
If ever you're in my arms again, This time I'll love you much better  
If ever you're in my arms again, This time I'll hold you forever  
This time will never end..._

Rima and her manager were on the way to Ichijou's manor. She had just finished her photo shoot and starting tomorrow it would be her vacation.

Rima looked at the window beside her and was put in deep thought.

-Rima's PoV-

_Well maybe not vacation just a break but hey, it's still a week without work._

I slightly smiled at the thought of taking a break. But then my smile slightly faded as I remembered Senri.

_But how fun would my free week without Senri._

_It's like thunder without lightning._

I frowned and groaned softly.

Unfortunately my manager heard it and she looked at me with worry.

"Anything wrong Rima?" She asked me and I shook my head. "Doesn't seem like nothings wrong." She uttered. Then she after a while she added, "This is because of Senri-kun again right?"

I didn't reply and she sighed heavily. "Rima-chan. I think you should relax and fix your problem with Senri-kun on your break." She suggested.

I rolled my eyes. Fortunately she didn't see that.

_Right as if I didn't know that. _

_Besides I know I have to, I can't stand being cold with Senri like this._

When I didn't reply she continued, "Why not try giving him some box of cohocolates. Senri-kun liked that snack right?"

_Yes, he did. And f.y.i it's not a simple chocolate snack, it's pocky. My goodness._

"And then like little kids talk about your problem and make out."

I was shocked at the last word.

_Make out?_

"Then I'm sure everything will be the same again." She expressed happily.

"Make out?" I repeated what she just said.

"Yes, make out like be in good terms or call it a truce."

"Oh I see."

_I guess I thought wrong._

I said to myself silently and continued looking at the view on the window beside me.

Then suddenly my manager stopped driving which made me move towards the front. Luckily I was able to hold on the arm rest beside me so I didn't bump to the car drawer in front of me.

_Shit. That was close._

I thought as I tried to regain composure.

"R-rima-chan!" She stated in a tensed voice suddenly that made me look at her. She was in shock.

"What is it?" I asked her. "Did something happen?" I added and tilted my head.

I wonder if she hit something or was hit by something.

Then after a while she held my hands and uttered, "Rima-chan, don't tell me Senri-kun and you made out already?"

I looked at her with wonder. "Huh?" I voice out.

_What on earth is she trying to say?_

"Did you and Senri-kun fight because you wouldn't let him do it with you? Then I bet he forced you to and you two fought because of that. Oh my poor Rima! Maybe you should leave Senri-kun if he always forces you to do those things. I'll scold him for you and tell him to not force you to make out with him." She blabbered and hugged me. Then after a while she continued, "I know Senri-kun is pushy but Rima-chan you have to say no sometimes. Men maybe dominate in other things but work and bed are not the same! You have to remember the possibilities of destroying your career because of—"

"Manager please calm down." I spoke and tried to push her away. But unfortunately she thought I was going to defend Senri and protest so she hugged me even more.

I was running out of air because of her tight hug. I gasped for air.

"NO, Rima-chan. I will not calm down. Rima-chan, I didn't know that your problem with Senri-kun was like that. Oh Rima-chan, no wonder you're so depressed. Maybe that's the reason why you seemed so tired the few last days. And then that's why sometimes you have marks on your neck. I bet Senri-kun does some weird and cruel things when you do it!!!! MY poor Rima-chan!!!"

"Manager!" I declared loudly and pushed her away. "Please calm down. That's not the reason why we argued. So please don't jump into conclusions like that." I sighed and looked at her. I rolled my eyes on her when she wasn't looking.

"Hontou ni?" She eyed on me with worry.

"Yes, so please stop thinking of those weird stuffs. I'm too young to know more than what I know about it. Plus, even if Senri and I would do it we would do it in a safe way."

My manager was able to sighed with relief with I said. Then after a while she went hysterically again and uttered, "WHAT!!! YOU MEAN YOU TWO HAVE DONE IT ALREADY?!"

I covered my ears and closed my eyes. "Manager please calm down." I mouthed and sighed.

_Note to self: Never tell your manager your problems. They're big mouths._

I tried to calm her down again and after a while she started driving again once she was okay.

She sighed and looked at me, "Really now, youngsters now are so passionate." She scolded me when I told her I did do it with Senri well, once.

But I didn't tell her about the bite marks and my seldom lethargy which was due to Senri drinking too much of my blood.

I slowly listened to her but then suddenly she called me again, "Rima-chan!!"

"What is it now manager?" I asked her and looked at her surprised expression.

Then I heard the car hit something because it made a **THUG**sound.

I looked at my manager with shock. And she looked at me with the same expression on her face.

_OH MY GOSH!_

My eyes slightly widen. Then I went out of the car. My manager did the same and checked the thing we hit.

Like we feared, she hit someone. I looked at the man who was lying on the road. My manager tried to check if the guy was okay.

_What was he doing here anyway? This whole area is…_

Then it hit me.

_This whole place is owned by Ichijou-san. That means there aren't supposed to be anyone who could enter this place except for invited guests and visitors._

_But then… if someone else enters this place that means…_

_**SHIT!**_

I cursed and looked at my manager. "Get inside manager!" I screamed at her and she looked at me with wonder.

Then I saw the man who was lying on the ground quickly stood up and went behind my manager.

My manager muffled her scream. Then the man took out something on his pocket and placed it in front my manager's face. After that my manager fainted and went unconscious.

Then I saw him lay my manager on the floor and looked at me with his black raven eyes.

"No need to be fear little girl, I won't hurt you. I only want to ask a few questions from you and have a little chat." He uttered and took a few steps towards me.

_Yeah right, like I was born yesterday to believe a stranger in the middle of the road who acted dead a few moments before. I maybe naïve to love but I'm not stupid to believe you._

I took a few steps back and glared at him. "Get away from me you! I'm warning you! I know how to defend myself!" I threatened him but he didn't budge. He kept walking towards me.

I looked at my manager and thought of a plan.

_If I use my powers here, my manager may get hurt. I should get away from here and give a piece of my nerve to this guy._

With that I turned around and ran away.

_Sorry Manager. Please be okay._

I thought as I ran towards the entrance of the forest, hoping this would end easily.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ichijou's manor…

Ichijou looked at the clock. It was already 6:00 pm. He paced back and forth inside the room. Then after a while he glanced at the clock once more.

Ruka looked at Ichijou and asked, "What are you worried about Ichijou-san? Kaname-sama did tell you he would be late right?" She asked him with her usual puckered brow. Although this time, a certain kid was in her lap sleeping. It was Usa-chan.

Then beside Ruka was Kain which was usually weird for Ichijou since the two weren't in such close terms. He stopped and looked at the two.

'Or are they now?' Ichijou thought and grinned. Then he shook his head. 'This is not the time to smile like that Takuma.' He told himself and started pacing around the living room again.

"Ichijou-san, please stop walking in circles. Kaname-sama has called me fifteen minutes ago and he told me they were on the way here. Why are you tensed?" Aidou asked in his seat as he looked at Ichijou with wonder.

"Because!" Ichijou uttered in panic.

"What's new here?" A male voiced and went inside the living room. It was Senri.

"Shiki you are here already?" Aidou uttered in surprise. "Weren't you supposed to come here on Wednesday? I thought you have work." Aidou asked Senri.

"I have. But then Ichijou-san forced and nagged me to come here." Senri stated as he nibbled a piece of pocky in his mouth.

"We just arrived an hour ago. How long have you been here Senri?" Kain asked Senri afterwards.

Senri sat beside Aidou and shared his box of pocky. "I came here with Ichijou-san." Aidou took a piece and ate it.

"You mean you have been here since morning?" Ruka conveyed afterwards.

"Yeah. I just fell asleep in my room all day." Senri stated and nibbled a stick of pocky. Then he looked at Ichijou. "What's wrong with Ichijou-san?"

"Who knows, he's been walking around the room like several laps already." Aidou joked but unfortunately no one laugh. "Oh come on, can't anyone laugh at jokes now?"

"That wasn't even funny, genius." Ruka sarcastically said and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I wasn't asking you." Aidou uttered in return.

"Hanabusa, Ruka stop it." Kain stood between them and the two quieted down. Then Kain asked Ichijou, "What's wrong Ichijou-san?"

"Well… you see one of the guards said that a weird man trespassed on the area. It's a few kilometers away from here and I'm worried the others may get troubled by it." Ichijou confessed and sighed afterwards.

"That reminds me, Rima told me she was on the way here with her manager. Hope they reach this place safely." Ruka expressed as she thought of Rima.

"When did she call?" Senri asked after a while.

Everyone looked at Senri with a 'what the—' expression on their faces.

"What?" Senri asked them. "Is it wrong to be concerned?"

"No. Not really. It's just ah… you dumped Rima and she's like going out with Gin and you are going out with Tsukimoto. So—" Aidou explained.

"I'm not going out with Airi. She's just my partner for now." Senri uttered. He told them the truth like he promised Ichijou.

They had a talk all morning about Senri and Rima and Ichijou didn't even let a simple detail get away.

Ichijou smiled at Senri. Then after a while Senri asked, "So is Rima really going out with that Gin guy?"

"Well, yeah they hugged one another in the corridor." Aidou answered him but Ruka and Kain shot him a death glare so he stopped talking. Ruka and Kain looked at Aidou with their _'Look what you have done, blabber mouth_' expression.

"I see." Senri uttered with a low voice. 'Was it too late for me then?' He thought as he ate in silence.

Kain slapped his forehead with his hand while Ruka shook her head.

"No Shiki, Hanabusa's got it all wrong." Ruka spoke after a while. Then she sighed and patted Usa-chan's hair gently. "Rima and Gin are just friends. He's just worried about Rima coz she cried because of you." Ruka confessed.

Senri was surprised. 'So she did really cry.' He thought and looked at Ruka.

"You're a big baka you know Shiki. Rima really loved you and she's trying to find a way to patch up with you on her break with us." Ruka uttered and scolded Senri. "She really wants to know why you had to break up with her." Then Ruka shot Senri with her sharp gaze as she awaited his reply.

"I—" Senri started but was cut off by a loud noise coming from the entrance.

"Must be them." Ichijou uttered as he opened the door.

The rain was pouring outside. Yuuki rushed inside with Yori and Kaname followed after them carrying a soaked woman.

"Waaah!! It suddenly rained and poured on us. Geez!" Yuuki whined as Ruka handed them towels.

Yori took one from Ruka and wiped it to the unconscious woman.

Aidou looked at Yori and handed her own towel. Yori smiled at Aidou and he smiled back. Then after drying up Aidou asked, "Who's the woman?"

"We saw her unconscious on the road." Kaname expressed and dried himself. He took a seat beside Yuuki who was drying her long wavy hair.

Senri walked towards where the woman was sleeping and he was surprised to see who it was. "I know her." He mouthed that made everyone look at him.

Then before anyone could ask Senri the woman woke up and opened her eyes. She looked around to catch familiar faces. Then she stopped in front of Senri and sat straight up.

"Senri-kun!" The woman uttered.

"Yo! What are you doing sleeping on the road, manager?" Senri asked her.

"Oh… I was sleeping on the road? That's weird I haven't done that before." She mumbled to herself and looked around her. "Where am I?"

"You're in my manor. Kaname-kun has bought you here." Ichijou stated and smiled at the lady.

"Oh how nice. I'm sure Rima-chan will be so happy that we've arrived safely." She uttered happily and then she remembered. "OH MY GOODNESS! Where is Rima-chan?!" Then she screamed in horror remembering that Rima wasn't with her.

"Well, Rima isn't there with you when we saw you." Yuuki addressed to the woman. "You were by yourself on the road."

"Really now. All I could remember was driving with Rima-chan on the way here and then we talked about making out. And I thought Rima-chan and Senri-kun got in a fight because of it but then knowing Rima-chan she wouldn't—" Rima's manager blabbered continuously without stopping.

"Manager." Senri uttered in a serious tone. "What happened to Rima?" He felt something rise within him. He was worried that something bad might have happened to Rima.

'If I knew this was going to happen I shouldn't have left her alone.' Senri thought as he awaited his ex-manager's reply.

This made Rima's manager stop and think. Then she screamed again with horror, "OH MY GOODNESS!! I remembered now! There was a man I hit while driving. Rima and I went to check it out but then suddenly the man stood up like nothing happened. Then he put something on my face and I blacked out!" She retold what happened to the group of teenagers.

"Oh… I see." The gang proclaimed then it took a while before it sink in. "WHAT!!! RIMA WAS LEFT WITH A STRANGE MAN?!"

Then Ichijou looked at Ruka, Kain and Aidou. The three nodded and were shocked to hear it. But the most shocked of all was Senri.

"Rima…" He uttered in horror and went towards the door. 'Rima's in trouble. I knew this would happen. Screw it.' Senri thought as he twisted the knob of the door.

"Senri-kun! Where are you going?" Ichijou asked Senri with worry. He realized Senri might come to look for Rima in the pouring rain.

"I'm going to look for Rima. Who knows what that man could do with her?!" Senri spoke not looking back at his friends. "Don't try to stop me." He told them and opened the door.

"Who says we'll stop you?" Aidou uttered and put a hand on his shoulder.

Senri noticed that Aidou wasn't the only one beside him. Kain and Ichijou were beside him too. He slightly smiled at his friends.

Then he heard Kaname mouthed, "Seiren." He called Seiren and she went out of the kitchen. She walked towards Kaname and bowed. "Look for Rima in the woods. We'll follow your lead."

"Hai. Of course Kaname-sama." Seiren uttered and bowed once again before she left.

Then Kaname looked at Yuuki and Yori. "Yuuki, Yori please look after Rima's manager. We'll look for her and don't open the door to anyone okay?"

"Hai Kaname-oniisama." Yuuki verbalized and nod at Kaname.

"Of course Kaname-sempai." Yori added.

The two girls smiled at the group as they went out of the house.

"I hope they find Rima-chan soon." Rima's manager expressed with worry as she clasped her hand. She trembling because of getting wet earlier mixed with fear.

Yuuki looked at Yori who stood up to lock the door and then to Rima's manager who was tensed worrying about Rima, "Don't worry they'll come back with Rima-chan."

"How can you be so sure? This place so wide! Who knows where Rima-chan is." Her manager exclaimed in terror.

Yori went to the kitchen and brewed hot chocolate for them while Yuuki tried to calm Rima's manager down. Then after a few minutes Yori went out of the kitchen carrying a tray with three cups of hot chocolate.

Yori placed the hot chocolate on Rima's manager hands and then gave Yuuki hers.

"Don't worry. Believe me, those guys knows the whole forest like the back of their hands." Yuuki smiled at the manager.

The manager nodded and still felt worried about Rima. Then she took a sip at the hot chocolate and soon she drifted off to sleep.

Yuuki was surprised that Rima's manager was able to sleep even though she was so worried.

Then Yori uttered, "Kaname-sama gave me a sleeping pill earlier."

"What?! I didn't notice that. Why would he give you one?" Then a realization hit Yuuki straight on her head. "Don't tell me Kaname-oniisama knew something would happen so he gave you that!"

"Guess so. I just hope they do find Rima soon. It looks like a storm is brewing." Yori said as she looked through the window.

* * *

Meanwhile Senri, Kaname, Ichijou, Kain, Aidou, Ruka and Seiren went to search for Rima in the woods.

"Let's split up." Kaname suggested and gave out instructions on where to look. "Whoever finds Rima send out a signal okay?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama." The six uttered and ran towards different directions.

* * *

-Senri's PoV-

_Please be okay Rima. If I knew this would still happen I wouldn't have tried to push you away._

_I thought that they would stop if I distanced myself away from you but then…_

_I'm sorry Rima. Please. Please be okay._

_Or else I wouldn't forgive myself for hurting you for a couple of times._

Then I heard a crackling sound coming from somewhere near me.

My face slowly lightened up at the thought of finding Rima. I quickly turned and ran towards where the loud thundering sounds were coming from.

And like I guess Rima was there. She used her powers to attack the man who was coming after her. But unfortunately the man was too fast for her and caught up with her.

Then the man and Rima rolled on the ground. Rima tried to get away but the man was too strong.

"Shit." I cursed and bit my lower lip. I hurriedly went down from the cliff I was standing and quickly dashed to help Rima.

Once I was a few meter from the two I bit my finger and used my powers to wrap a rope around Rima's enemy.

The man was surprised to see me and I used my strength to pull him away from Rima. Then I shove the man towards one tree and threw him there. I cut the blood strings and looked at Rima.

Rima looked at me with surprise and she sadly mouthed my name, "Senri." Then she stood up and ran towards me. Her cerulean blue eyes showed fear and relief at the same time.

I walked towards her and put my arms around her. "I'm sorry Rima. I'm so sorry."

She shook her head near my chest and uttered, "I knew you would come to save me Senri. I always believed that Senri would never leave me."

I felt somewhat happy to hear those words coming from Rima. I was really glad at that moment that I wasn't too late.

But then we heard a chuckle coming from the man who leaned on the tree. He stood straight up and smirked.

"You're not human aren't you?" I oral and glared at him with my silver eyes.

He laughed even louder and uttered, "What if I am not? What would you do son of Rido?"

I was surprised to hear what he just had said. I frowned and declared, "Are you the one that was threatening me? You never gave up did you?"

"I won't give up till I see you and your mate drown in your own blood like what your father had done to my wife and family. I will not rest till I see your family and love ones covered in blood." The man uttered as he looked at us with his red ruby eyes. He was a vampire like us but he was quite different at the same time.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Touya-kun: So sorry for the late update guys. We have already typed this chapter last last week but then my cousin told me the chapter I thought of was lame and we made a new one.

Mitsuki-chi: Well it was. This one is much more betterer! Heheh, ^o^ (I know its wrong grammar. Hehe, ^o^)

Touya-kun: T.T Right. Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter. XD LOL oh by the way, my cousin is making another Rima and Senri fan fiction. Yeah, I'm there too! LOL XD

Mitsuki-chi: Yup, it's a bit different though. Hehe, We'll tell you guys when it's released. Anyway, the last chapter will be released on May 11. ^o^ okay?

Touya-kun: Yup!! Once again sorry for the late update. XD But I must admit even I thought this was way way betterer! LOL ^o^

Mitsuki-chi: Anyway, please review guys! And thanks a million to our readers, reviewers and supporters. We wouldn't reach this chapter without you guys!! LOL ^O^

Touya-kun: Yhup so… ciao for now guys!! See you on the last chapter okay? Bye bye!

Mitsuki-chi: ja nee!! ^o^ (waves) (bow)

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

_Mitsuki-chi _**and** **Touya-kun's _answer your reviews corner..._**

**_:dawn fire angel:_** **Yeah that won't work on us anymore. LOL XD **(Mitsuki-chi shakes her head)_Baka. _**Thanks for the review by the way. XD and we liked Legacy although Mitsuki still hasn't finished reading the story. **_(bleh) anyway, thanks for reviewing dawn. ^o^_

**_:love vampire 101:_** _Hehehe, yes that was a bit emotional right? ^o^ _

**_:sylvanicara: _Sorry about that. well, we would want to make it longer but then it would be another story right cousin? **_Um... yeah, whatev ehehe, anyway. Just read our next Senri x Rima fan fiction it's gonna be released on May after this. Thanks for the review btw. ^o^_

_**:Asereth:**_ **Oh, it's coming out on May after this. And yeah, we were sad too but now when you read this you'll know why Senri did that. LOL XD**

_**:PinkaFaltizan: **Well, Shiki didn't but Aidou told him. hehe, hows that? hmmm... and yeah, thanks for correcting the mistakes. LOL ^o^ thanks for the review. _

**:_xXdarkvampireangelXx_****: Thanks for the review. XD**

**_:pettook:_ **_hehe, thanks for the review, and yes you're right. it's so sad though right? anyway. hehe, on with the last chapter? awww.... the last chapter. um... so sad. LOL ^o^ ty again._

_**:bunnyxx:** hehe, I know. they were made for each other. and I'm a bit sad too it has to end. but hey. good news, my cousin and I decided to write another SenRima fan fiction. Although it's a bit different. but still. please do read it. thanks. eheh, ^o^_

**_:Tenten2295: _thanks for the review. XD They're back together now. awww.... now only problem is the weird guy. who he is? tune in the next chapter.**

**_:Shikixxrima:_ No worries, like we have said. we've got a new story in mind. XD **_And we're really thankful for your support! Hugs!! hehe, (hugs ShikixxRima) now please enjoy this chapter. ^o^_

**_:xXvampiredumgumXx13__:_ Glad you liked it. LOL XD**_ And thanks for the review. and yes, it's so sad it has to end. (sigh) anyway, maybe airi x yukito may appear. who knows. hehehe. ^o^_

_**:geosakura :** I know. it's sad right? well anyway, shiki regrets it now and they're back together again. or will they? eheh, ^o^ thanks for the reviews.!!_

**_:Acora78: _Yeah, we know. We always try to rewrite but then Mitsuki is sooo busy that she always forgets. **_School is the one to blamed for that, ehehe.... anyway. ty for the review!!_

**_:queenofspades: _Thank you!! XD**

_**:scarletblush: **salamat!! hehe, dami mong reviews ah. hehe, hope you reach this far. _**Did you guys understand that? LOL XD**

**_:Chris Lafey:_** **Thanks for the correction and also for the reviews. LOL XD hope you reach till here. hahahah.... XD**

**..._and to our dearest readers and reviewers... Domo Arigatou minna!!~ . . This is the second last chapter. The next chapter will be the last. It's entitled_** **"Final Round: Win or Lose." It'll be released on May 10 or 11. either those dates.** _**XD ^o^ And we're really sad that it'll be the last chapter. huhuhu....And we promise to make the ending good. hehe, thanks for all the support and reviews guys!! XD ^o^ We're gonna miss ToD. bye now and thanks to all.** Tee cee. **But just because this is the 2nd last chapter doesn't mean you can skip reviews. **_**Please do drop your reviews. **_Yeah.... that green button below!!! CLICKKKKKKKKKKK it! jhehe. _

**_See ya on the last chapter. ^o^ LOL XD_**

**~Touya-kun and** _Mitsuki-chi_

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*


	20. Round 13 Win or Lose

Mitsuki-chi: Last chapter. (pouts) Waaah!!

Touya-kun: It's sad right? It took us almost 4 months to write this story.

Mitsuki-chi: Yeah… (sniff) I think I'm gonna cry… ahem… anyway… Please read the notes below kay? It'll be really shocking. .

Touya-kun: And please… Enjoy. Cherish. Love. Hate. Review. …this chapter coz this is the last chapter. Kay? XD LOL

DISCLAIMER: The intro is composed by Touya-kun. _(Holds a meaning in this chapter.)_

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

_**Truth or Dare**_

By Mitsuki-chi & Touya-kun

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

**WIN or LOSE**

_Let's begin the game and start playing._

_To see who ends up winning and who ends up crying._

_But in the end winning isn't everything,_

_Coz you can't win without sacrificing anything._

Rima and Senri looked at their oppressor. Senri glared at him and put Rima behind him.

"Rima. If anything goes wrong run away." Senri voiced out without looking at Rima.

"What? Are you crazy? No way am I going to leave you behind with that lunatic." Rima uttered to Senri.

"Just promise me you won't die on me." He uttered in a low voice.

Rima looked at Senri. She frowned and punched his shoulder lightly. "Baka. Don't think I'll just die like this. Plus, why are being emotional at this moment?" She tried to change the dramatic atmosphere.

"Well, doesn't the hero of the story always say cheesy lines before they fight the enemy?" Senri joked around.

Rima couldn't help but smile. But she tried to hide her smile ad hit Senri again, "Baka. You're not the hero of the story. Really now, you're starting to act like Aidou."

Senri changed the topic. "Sorry. I shouldn't have included you in my problem."

Rima looked at Senri and sighed. She hit him again.

Senri slightly looked at Rima and expressed, "That really hurt you know."

"Well, that's for being selfish." Then hit him one more time. "That's for making me cry and thinking about all sorts of crazy things." Then she held his hand tightly. "And this is for telling you that I'll always be with you whatever happens, Senri. So please don't shove me away anymore."

"Rima." Senri uttered and held Rima's hand tighter.

"Don't tell me you two are going to ignore me and be all lovey dovey in front of me?" Their enemy uttered and growled.

"You came at a bad timing bastard. Don't blame everything to me just because I'm that a-hole's son. If you want to get revenge at him, why not try to follow him in hell?" Senri stated and narrowed his silver eyes at their enemy.

"You've got a sharp tongue kid. You are indeed that bastard's son." The man angrily said and frowned. "My revenge on him will be the same like what he did to me so get ready to die kid."

"Let's just see who dies." Senri mouthed and bit his thumb.

Blood went trickling down Senri's finger and then he used it to make his weapon. Senri attacked the man with his blood whip but the man evaded it.

Rima used her thunder to attack the man but it had no effect.

"What the--?" Rima expressed and looked at the man.

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't be ready? I didn't come here unprepared girlie." He uttered and chuckled at Rima.

Rima's eyes narrowed and cursed beneath her breath.

Senri thought of a plan. "Rima, distract him."

"But didn't you see it had no effect on him?" Rima addressed towards Senri.

Senri used his whip and attack the guy. "Yeah I know but that's because he's using a rubber coat. If I can take it off him I'm sure your attacks will work."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Let's just hope it does."

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Meanwhile on the other side of the forest, Ruka ran around and still she saw no sign of Rima.

She saw Kain and called him. "Akatsuki."

"Ruka, saw her?" kain uttered.

"Nope, I haven't seen any sign of her even her shadow." Ruka replied.

Then they heard a twig snapped near them and they looked at where it came from. Kain walked towards where the twig snapped while Ruka stepped behind him following his trail.

"Show yourself." Kain stated and awaited the stranger's movements.

Then after a while someone came out. Kain released his flame and got ready to attack the intruder. Meanwhile Ruka got ready to back up Kain incase his attack was evaded.

They two were ready when they heard the stranger shout, "Oi! Don't kill me yet!"

Ruka and Kain looked at the person whom the voice belonged to. It was Aidou. The couple looked at Aidou and shook their head.

"What do you think you are doing Hanabusa?" Kain asked his cousin and stared at him.

"Well, I was going to surprise you two." Aidou commented and smiled at the two.

"You should have burned him to death Akatsuki." Ruka stated and scowled at Aidou. She wasn't amused by his joke.

"Right whatever you say Ruka." Kain uttered and made a flame appear on his finger.

"You traitor!! I can't believe you would burn your own flesh and blood Akatsuki!" Aidou whined at his cousin.

"Well, that's because that wasn't a funny joke Hanabusa." Kain mouthed as he blew the fire in his finger and it disappeared.

"Well, isn't my problem that Gin told me where Rima and Senri were." Aidou proclaimed and pouted at the couple.

"Gin? You mean he's here?" Ruka asked Aidou and wondered.

"Yeah, he told Kaname-sama where he saw Rima. I didn't know he worked under Kaname-sama." Aidou uttered and looked at the two. "Anyway, enough chit-chat Gin told me that those two are in trouble. We've got to help them."

"Lead the way Einstein." Ruka teased Aidou.

Aidou frowned at Ruka and lead the way towards where Gin told him to go.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Senri gnashed his teeth at the futile attacks Rima and him have afflicted on the enemy. Whatever they do was utterly ineffective.

"This isn't going anywhere Senri." He heard Rima's proclaim after using her thunder for the nth time on him.

Even without his coat on, Rima's attacks were useless. It was as if he was something that electricity can't conduct.

He looked at Rima and thought of a plan. "Rima." He called her out.

Rima looked at Senri as she evaded the bastard's attack.

"We need to split up and escape." Senri mouthed when he tried to protect Rima from the enemy's attacks.

"But—" Rima protested but Senri cut her sentence.

Then they ran fast to hide on one of the trees.

"I know he'll follow me and he'll leave you alone. But we have no choice, we need to split up and find someone else to help us. Ichijou-san and the others are in the forest too. Even Kaname-sama is here to help us. So we just need to regroup with them to finish this guy up." Senri explained his plan to Rima as they hid behind one tree.

"It's useless kids. You can run but you can't hide. I'll kill you two in due time so better say your prayers!" The man shouted. He walked around tried to find where they were hiding.

"Senri, that's dangerous. What if we can't find anyone?" Rima told Senri the possibilities of his plan. "What if he has some friends out there waiting for us to split up?"

"It's better than sitting here waiting for him to kill us. That bastard won't stop until one of us gets killed or worse us both." Senri stated and looked at Rima's blue eyes. He could tell she was worried. He slightly smiled and mouthed, "I never got to tell you the reason why I distanced myself to you."

Rima looked at Senri with confusion. "What's with the sudden confession Senri?"She asked him.

"Nothing. I thought this was the best time to explain why I did that." Senri uttered softly. "The reason why I distanced myself to you was because my uncle got a threatening note saying that the murdered will kill the family Rido left behind. And that meant everyone including me."

Senri looked around them. He was checking if their oppressor has already found them. Fortunately, he still haven't. He continued with his explanation. "My distant uncle from my mother's side died a few weeks ago with a note on his dead body saying 'One down, more to go.' And so my uncle got worried for me since I would likely be the main target together with my mother."

Senri paused after a while. "And so… I thought it would be better if you were out of my problem that my a-hole father created. Thus, I told you to stay away from me before that bastard murderer try to recognize you as someone important to me."

"Unfortunately he found out since he was spying on me silently behind my back for a few months now. And he came at the right time to threaten me and you. I never told you but the night I told you to stay away from me was the night I received the note saying 'he'll be after me next.'" Senri elucidated and looked at Rima.

Rima kept quiet and listened to Senri's clarification.

"But then when he realized that I told Kaname and Kaname assigned Airi to guard me. While he sent Gin to secretly protect you while I was targeted. But then we didn't expect that he would be so insane to try and drag you down when we weren't expecting." Senri finished and looked apologetically to Rima. "Sorry if I didn't explain to you properly the reason behind everything."

Rima frowned and punched Senri on his chest. "Baka, you could have at least told me a little bit about this. I was so worried and confused because you kept avoiding me. I thought you disliked me because of what happened to us and I tried to talk to you. But you totally ignored me and you didn't even give me chance to ask why you did that." She punched him again and scolded him, "You try to tell me more about what's happening to you Senri. I can't know and guess everything."

Senri hugged Rima and closed his eyes. "I know. I'm sorry Rima. I always hurt you. This time I will be the one who'll protect you. I promise."

Rima looked at Senri and mouthed. "You're such a baka, Senri."

"I know but at least I'm your idiot right?" Senri joked that made Rima crack a smile.

Then suddenly Rima felt something twine on her legs. She was surprised and pulled away from Senri.

"Sand." Rima voiced out and looked at her feet. She tried to sweep the sand on her feet and Senri did too.

"That won't work. My sand will devour you slowly until you can't breathe anymore." The man stated who was now standing in front of Rima and Senri.

Senri looked at the enemy and mouthed. "Now I know why Rima's power has no effect on you. You used sand to protect your whole body. The sand has become your shield against thunder since it is a poor conductor of electricity."

The man smirked and chuckled spitefully, "Well, you aren't stupid as you look kid. Yes, that's true and that's the reason why you two are powerless against me." Then he laughed maniacally afterwards.

"Rima, let's do our plan." Senri uttered in a low voice. Rima slightly nodded. "In three okay? One. Two. Three!" Senri shouted and they split up.

Rima ran to the east while Senri ran towards the west.

"Really now, all kids can do is run. Do you honestly think running would do you any good?" The man said himself and smirked. "Oh well, more fun for me." Then he used his power and shape shifted the sand on his palm to a human like form.

"Follow the girl and use this on her." The man uttered and gave a small vial of blue liquid to the human form sand. "Let's see if she'll live or die after she drinks that. Go now before she finds her friends and escape." He ordered the sand and it obeyed him. He laughed peevishly and stated, "One down, only son to go." Then he ran towards where Senri went and followed him.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Rima ran as fast as she can away from their oppressor. She only hoped she could see someone and ask them to help Senri. She was worried about him. She was worried she might never see him again. But then deep in her heart she believed that they could pull this out somehow. She just needed to trust Senri and don't look back.

Then she felt the sand on her legs that the man put on her before slow her down. She tried to remove the sand but it was useless. Soon she tripped because of it.

"Shit." Rima cursed as she tumbled down on the ground.

Then she heard someone walking towards her direction. She tried to stand up and ran away but the sands pinned her down on the ground.

"Damn you!" She cursed again and tried to eliminate the sands.

But whatever Rima do the sands kept coming back to where she eradicated them. Then slowly she saw the enemy that was following her. It wasn't the crazy murdered. It was a sand man.

She tried to stand up once again but the sand pinned her down. "Shit." Rima cursed and looked at her oppressor. "Even though I can't escape I won't die like this here." Rima uttered to herself as she looked at the sand human like form in front of her.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Meanwhile Senri tried his best to escape from his bastard murdered. Then suddenly he heard Rima's scream.

He looked at where Rima's scream came from when something hit him from behind.

"Always be prepared son of Rido." The man uttered in a low cruel voice. "Didn't your father always say that to his victims?"

"Dammit it! Stop calling me son of Rido you bastard!" Senri uttered as he glared at the guy.

"I will call you son of that mother fucking Rido as long as I like." He stated and punched Senri so hard that made him flew towards the tree in front of them. "And never leave out an opening for your enemy son of Rido."

"Fuck." Senri cursed at he looked at his enemy. "I'll kill you, you bastard."

"You should hurry up and kill me son of Rido before that girlie dies." The man addressed to him and smiled wickedly. "If you don't hurry up she'll die."

Senri was surprised at learning about Rima. "You son of a b*tch. What did you to Rima!"

"Let's just say I let her drink a poison that could kill her in an instant." The man uttered viciously to Senri and smirked like a maniac.

"Damn you." Senri voiced out and bit his finger. He used the blood to be a whip and attacked the man.

Unfortunately the sands shielded the enemy from Senri's attacks. "No matter what you do, that won't work." Then he kicked Senri but luckily Senri avoided his attack.

"Shiki!" Senri heard Aidou's voice from behind them and saw him used his powers to ice the man's arm.

Senri used this opportunity to punch the man on the face and kick his side. This sent the enemy flying towards the tree. Then Senri used his blood whip to tie the man on the tree.

The man glared at Senri and uttered in fury, "This isn't going to stop me!" He tried to resist but Aidou used his ice to freeze Senri's blood whip.

Senri narrowed his eyes at the man and stated, "Sand is no use against ice."

"Shiki!" Senri heard Aidou, Kain and Ruka's voice call him. He looked at his friends and slightly nod.

"Good timing." He commented to Aidou.

Aidou smirked and happily said, "Of course! I'm the genius Aidou and I never fail."

"Whatever Einstein." Ruka frowned at Aidou and rolled her eyes. Then she noticed the man who was staring at them with a murderering glare. "Who's the guy?" She asked.

"That's the bastard who kept sending me death threats and tried to kill me and Rima." Senri expressed and remembered Rima. "Shit, Rima's in trouble!" He stated and looked at his friends.

"Chill Shiki, Ichijou-san and Airi-chan already went to save her." Aidou uttered and put a hand on Senri's arm to stop him.

"But…" Senri tried to reason out.

"It's okay Shiki. She'll be fine." Kain assured Senri and slightly smiled at him.

Senri sighed with half relief and worry. 'Is Rima really okay? What about her scream earlier? Rima… I hope you're alright.' Senri thought to himself and looked at the enemy.

The bastard kept smirking despite his evident defeat. Senri couldn't help but asked him, "Why are so happy about?"

The man's smirk went wider as he uttered, "That's because you're too late."

Senri felt a surge of worry flow on his heart at the thought of Rima. He walked towards where he heard the scream earlier.

"Shiki!" Aidou, Ruka and Kain called him.

"I'll check if Rima's okay." Senri said and looked at his friends. "Something tells me she's in—"

"Shiki." A low voice cut Senri's sentence.

Senri looked at the owner of the voice and realized it belonged to Kaname. Yukito was beside Kaname as well as Seiren. "Kaname-sama." Senri called him.

"I need to talk to you about this man, Shiki." Kaname uttered as he walked towards Senri and the murderer.

"Of course Kaname-sama but Rima, how is she?" Senri asked Kaname and awaited his reply.

"Rima is—" Kaname's sentence was cut by the man's manically chuckles.

"That girl is already weakening like I have told you. She'll die soon." The man uttered and smirked at Senri.

Senri glared at him and was about to punch him when Kaname put a hand on Senri's shoulder. "Let me handle this Shiki." Kaname uttered calmly and look at the man. "Why did you try to kill Shiki and his family when you know very well they have nothing to do with Rido?"

"That's because the blood that flows in that kid's blood is the same as that bastard who slayed my family."

"What did Rido actually do to you to make you feel abhorrence towards him?" Kaname asked.

"You asked why? Your Uncle Rido has actually killed my family in front of my two eyes in behalf of all the orders he wanted me to accomplish. I have done them all and yet he repaid me with my family's blood bath." The man uttered as he clenched his fist in rage remembering the nightmare he always had. "And then he told me that he would grant me a reward once I do what he wishes and yet… and yet, my family died. I cursed that man ever since the day he killed my family. I told myself that I would get my revenge on him. And thus I have done it. I killed this kid's mate like his father killed mine. I have pleased my wife which that bastard raped before he sucked her dry." His eyes flashed red as he remembered Rido's despicable doings.

"Senri has nothing to do with that bastard." A female voice joined the conversation.

Senri recognized the voice. He looked at the owner and saw Rima who was being carried by Ichijou.

"Senri's mother is nothing but a victim of Rido's doing too. She lost her confidence in herself and her job after being raped by that bastard. So you should blame Senri because he's a victim like everyone else." Rima explained to the man tied on the rope.

"Yes, even I his nephew and my sister were victimized by his wrong deeds. We were all wounded by him and the scars he left behind will always be remembered. But you should always try to look in front and never look back mister. I'm sure your wife is sad that you devoted your life seeking for revenge instead of seeking happiness." Kaname lectured the man who tried to kill Senri.

"Kain-san please melt the ice." Senri uttered and sighed.

Kain looked at Kaname first and awaited his agreement. Kaname nod and Kain pronounced, "If that's what you wish." He sighed and dissolved the ice with his fire power.

The man stood in front of the group and uttered, "I will still seek my revenge in another way." He spoke before leaving them.

"Are we just going to leave him like that?" Aidou asked Kaname.

"Sometimes we tend to hurt other people because of our emotions. We do not think wisely on our decisions but act rashly on impulse. Time can only heal and save him from his wounds." Kaname lectured Aidou and smiled.

"Oh I see." Aidou uttered in agreement even though he couldn't quite fully understand what Kaname just said.

Senri went towards to Rima as Ichijou put her down. "Senri, I'm glad you're okay." Rima uttered and hugged Senri.

Senri hugged Rima back tightly. "Yeah, I'm never going to leave you by yourself again Rima."

Rima smiled happily at what Senri said. Everyone smiled at the two couple who was hugging one another.

"Now that's a happy ending." Airi said in glee to Yukito. Yukito just smiled at Airi. Airi somehow blushed and added, "Well, their happy ending." She corrected and smiled at Yukito.

"Finally!! At last those two expressed their feelings for one another!! Took them too long to understand one another! I knew my dare would be put to use!" Ichijou happily announced that made everyone laugh.

"Hey, why does everyone laughs at his jokes and not on mine?" Aidou whined.

"Because yours are lame, baka." Ruka sarcastically stated to Aidou and they started to quarrel again.

Kain stood between them just to make them stop. Ichijou laughed them while Kaname merely smiled at the group.

**Everything is going to be okay. **

_But then..._

"Rima, oi! Rima!" Senri uttered when Rima suddenly collapsed on him.

"Senri, we'll always be together right?" She mumbled to Senri softly.

"Let's get her back to the manor quickly." Kaname ordered everyone and they all followed him.

Senri picked Rima up and hold her as they went back to manor. 'Rima, don't leave me. Not yet.' Senri thought as they ran back to the manor.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

A few months later, Senri stood in front of a grave and kneeled in front of it. He stared at for a while and then touched the tomb stone. Afterwards he said something and turned around. He walked away from the grave and then went inside his car. The car drove away from the cemetery and disappeared.

In the car, Senri received a call. He took out his cellphone and saw the caller's ID. It was Takuma Ichijou. He answered the call, "Hello?"

"Shiki!! Come to Cross Academy immediately!! And yes, please buy some pocky?! Okay?!! Hurry!!!!!" Ichijou screamed to the phone and end it afterwards.

Senri shrugged his shoulders and said to the driver, "Cross Academy." The driver nodded and drove. He couldn't stop thinking about Rima. He softly sighed and thought of her through the car ride.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Touya-kun: Who died? Guess who… T.T And what's with the call? hmmm.... (thinks)

Mitsuki-chi: I'm so devastated… . Why!! Why!! Why!!! Why does this have to be the ending!! It's sooo sad… Nooooooeee!! . (sniff) this is all your fault cousin!!! (cries) (sobs) (walk out) .

Touya-kun: … please review. This is so unexpected. T.T (sniff.) Ja mata nee, minna.

_**P.S. Don't hate us. Coz there's a epilogue. XD ^o^**_

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

_Mitsuki-chi _**and** **Touya-kun's _thank you corner..._**

**_:Scarlet Blush: :Apple Juice and Candy Floss: :Ayamelyn: :xXdarkvampireangelXx: :queen of spades19: :bunnyxx: :PinakaFaltizan: :RimaTouyaXxSenriXx: :raisinandfallin': :shikixxrima: :Kinomoto18:_**

**_Thank you very much for your reviews!! Waah! We can't be here with out ya guys. and of course Thank you dear readers. ^o^ XD _**

**_Domo Arigatou minna!!~ . . Please review even though the ending sucks. (sniff...)_**

**~Touya-kun and** _Mitsuki-chi_

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*


	21. Finale

Mitsuki-chi: Hey minna!~ So sorry for the very very late update.

Touya-kun: Yup. I don't know if anyone hated us because of the way we ended the last chapter so here's our apology. The epilogue.

Mitsuki-chi: Yes, yes... so sorry. Anyway...

Yuuki-chan: Please read Mitsuki-chi's other works especially Thousand Miles!! Did you guys know I'm the leading lady there!?~ and Kaname-oniisama is my leading man!~ Woot!!

Aidou-sempai: As well as Love me where I star in it!! Damn Chidori!! I'll avenge Yori!!! Anyway, please read it and review everyone. *smiles* *bang*

Takuma-kun: What about me?! *pouts*

Ruka-san: Hey, don't I get my own fan fiction? *glares* T.T

Mitsuki-chi and Touya-kun: ... *speechless*

Senri-kun: Please enjoy reading this. T.T

Rima-chan: Everyone's rambling... I thought this was the authors' rambling corner?

Senri-kun: they're just jealous we get so much attraction.

Rima-chan: Yeah... poor guys. T.T

Aidou, Yuuki, Ruka and Takuma: OI!!!

Mitsuki-chi and Touya-kun: (sweat drops) Seriously... we don't own these weird people and we're glad we don't. LOL! Kidding!~ Enjoi minna!~

* * *

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

_**Truth or Dare**_

By Mitsuki-chi & Touya-kun

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

A few months later, Senri stood in front of a grave and kneeled in front of it. He stared at for a while and then touched the tomb stone. Afterwards he said something and turned around. He walked away from the grave and then went inside his car. The car drove away from the cemetery and disappeared.

In the car, Senri received a call. He took out his cellphone and saw the caller's ID. It was Takuma Ichijou. He answered the call, "Hello?"

"Shiki!! Come to Cross Academy immediately!! And yes, please buy some pocky?! Okay?!! Hurry!!!!!" Ichijou screamed to the phone and end it afterwards.

Senri shrugged his shoulders and said to the driver, "Cross Academy." The driver nodded and drove. He couldn't stop thinking about Rima. He softly sighed and thought of her through the car ride.

-xx-

Meanwhile in the Night Class Dormitory...

Ichijou happily grinned at the people sitting on the sofa in the lounge. He just ended the phone call with Senri and told him to go there immediately. He placed the phone on the table near the staircase and hummed.

"What's with the happy mood Ichijou-sempai?" Yuuki innocently asked at Ichijou as she tilted her head to the side.

"Well... I have a new game to play. It's entitled Hide and Seek mixed with TRUTH AND DARE!! Everyone is required to join!" He exclaimed happily to the eight people sitting in the lounge.

"ha?" Aidou uttered and stared at Ichijou with confusion.

"Another game?" Kain muttered as his brows met in confusion.

"I'm not joining." Kaname exclaimed coldly as he read the book on his hands.

"Why do we have to play another one?!" Ruka mouthed as her face turned to a scowl.

Ichijou smiled as Usa-chan leaped to him at the thought of playing a game. "Yes, we're gonna play and everyone must participate or else... I might have to black mail you guys." He happily uttered as he took something out of Usa-chan's pocket. It consisted of white sheets that were the size of ½ index cards. "I'm sure you guys don't want to be black mailed right?"

"I-Ichijou-sempai!!! What is that?!" Yuuki exclaimed as her eyes widen in shock. "You don't mean!!"

"It can't be!!" Aidou uttered as his jaw dropped.

"Usa-chan is such a good girl! I'm glad I have a new partner in crime! And to think she can hide wherever I want. Yey!~ I'm so glad to find a little angel like her!~" Ichijou joyfully expressed as he hugged Usa-chan.

The people with him eyed on him with horror and said, "He's so scary..."

Ichijou ignored their protest and said, "So! Whoever wins today's game has the privilege to take their black mail pictures off of my hands. That is of course if you guys can win!!~"

"Are we gonna play, Kaname-oniisama?" Yuuki asked Kaname and titled her head towards him.

"We have no choice." Kaname uttered and stood up.

"Yey!!~ For the black mail!!" Yuuki cheerfully uttered and stood up as well.

"Oh well, can we at least hide by pairs?" Aidou asked and helped Yori stand up beside him.

"Even if you sent a group of fan girls to help you, you can't win... nee Akatsuki?" Ruka grinned and raised a brow at Aidou.

Kain merely sighed at the competition and shook his head.

"Sure!~ Okay, Seiren... you don't have to join but you'll be referee, kay?!" ichijou told the short blue haired female.

Seiren looked at Kaname and asked for permission. Kaname nodded and she averted her eyes at Takuma, "Of course." She coldly muttered and nodded.

"okay!! So here's the rules!! Instead of making the seeker look for us, it'll be the seeker who'll be hiding. The 'it' is Shiki. So he'll be looking for the seeker. Whoever talk to him last and to say he finds the seeker, they'll be considered the losing team. But then whoever sways Shiki away from the seeker will be considered the winner! Everyone got that?!" Ichijou explained.

"Hai!!" Everyone exclaimed and nodded.

"Everyone is allowed to do anything in order to shoo Shiki away from where the seeker is hiding. Of course, you have to give him a clue in exchange. You have to tell him, truth or dare? If he tells the truth and he answered correctly, you have to point a clue where the seeker is hiding. If he said dare, you have to make him do something. Usa-chan and I will be the hosts so we'll hide the seeker and tell you guys where she is. Seiren will be watching so whoever loses... have to do something in exchange for losing." Ichijou continued briefing them on the directions.

Everyone nodded once more and awaited where ichijou will hide the seeker. "The seeker will be hiding in a place where..." He happily mumbled.

-xx-

Senri went out of his car and looked at the quiet Moon Dormitory. He thought that it was strange since it was too quiet. He shook the thought away and marched towards the door. He opened the door and looked at the lounge where everyone was usually residing at. But now, it was empty and there were no signs of anyone inside the dorm either.

He walked inside and looked around. He tried to sense everyone's presence but there weren't any. Then he saw a small girl looking at him. She was half-hiding behind the wall. When their eyes met, she looked scared and turned around.

"Usa-chan!" He called the child but she didn't look at him. He scratched his head and said, " What's going on here?" he asked himself and decided to walked up the stairs.

Then when he turned around the corner, he saw Ichijou. Usa-chan was hiding behind his long legs.

"Welcome Shiki-kun! I see you brought your entrance ticket." Ichijou greeted him and saw the plastic bag he was holding.

"Entrance ticket?" he asked Ichijou and looked at him with puzzlement.

"Yes!~ That will be your entrance ticket to play our little game."

"Again?"

Ichijou pouted and took the plastic bag away from Senri. "That's mean. Anyway, we're going to begin the game."

"I'm not joining. I still need to—"

"The seeker is a maiden with golden orange hair like the sun. Her cerulean blue eyes depict the ocean and the sea. If you want to find this fair young maiden..." He riddled and smiled at Senri. "You must follow where the bunny points thee."

"Don't tell me..."

Ichijou grinned wider and yelled, "Run Usa-chan! Run!!"

Usa-chan obeyed Ichijou and ran away from the two men.

Ichijou beamed at Senri and said, "If you don't hurry, she might vanish!~"

Senri narrowed his eyes at ichijou and mumbled, "Seriously."

"Seriously." After that he laughed and waved goodbye at Senri. "see you at the finish line Shiki-kun." Then he walked away from Senri as he hummed a tune.

Senri had no choice but to follow the direction where Usa-chan ran.

-xx-

Senri panted and stopped running. For a child, Usa-chan was a fast runner. He had lost the way where she ran and he had no idea where she had disappeared to. Then as he was about to continue running, he heard a voice behind him.

"Took you long enough." A stern voice told him and sighed.

Senri looked at the owner of the voice and saw Ruka standing near the door frame. "Well? Are you just gonna stand there or are you coming in?"

"Well, I'm actually looking for..." He muttered and stopped talking when he saw Usa-chan behind Ruka, smiling. "her." He pointed and looked at Ruka.

"I know, come on." Ruka sneered and opened the door wider.

Senri went inside the room and saw that Ruka and Usa-chan wasn't alone in it. Kain was also in there. He was holding a guitar on his hands. Then as he stopped walking, Ruka, Usa-chan and Kain stared at him.

"Truth or Dare?" Ruka and Kain asked him in unison.

"What?" He asked with bewilderment.

"just pick one." Ruka said impatiently.

"Truth?"

"Okay then, what does Hanabusa and Ichijou have in common?" She asked afterwards.

"I don't know? Humor?"

"Bu-bu... wrong answer. Akatsuki give him the dare." Ruka crossed her hands and formed an X-mark with her two fingers.

"Alright then." Kain started strumming the guitar and looked at Senri. "Pick a song and sing."

"What?"

"C'mon, we don't have all day." Ruka snapped at Senri's remark.

"But I can't sing..."

"Neither does Hanabusa, but that didn't stopped him. Now, sing or else you won't find another clue about the seeker."

"Fine. Geez..." He thought of a song and said, "Okay. Hero Herione by Boys like Girls."

Kain smiled and nodded. Then he started strumming the guitar strings and the intro took off with the tune. Senri took a deep breath and begin the song.

_You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

_And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

Soon the song ended and the tone from the guitar stopped. Senri looked at Ruka who was grinning.

"Nice, you sound better than Hanabusa... anyway... here's your next clue." Ruka uttered and looked at Usa-chan. The little girl gave Ruka a piece of paper and she read it aloud. "So you sing a song and you hope that the fair maiden will hear it. But you should remember to keep intone with the tune of the guitar and the melody of the song. Now, go to the place where the seeker sleeps and you might find her there..."

Senri didn't finish Ruka's statement and took off. Ruka looked at where Senri left and grinned. "If you can pass the test." She finished and looked at Kain. "Do you think we'll win?"

"Maybe. You did record it right?" Kain asked her and smirked.

"Yup. That's Ichijou-san for you." She took out the recorder on her pocket and gave the mini disc to Usa-chan. "Good luck on not being caught by Shiki, kay?" Ruka patted the little girl's head before she took off. Then she sat beside Kain and mumbled, "Now, why don't you sing me a song?"

Kain smiled and nodded, "Fine. Moment of Truth?"

"I would love to hear that." She uttered and smiled back at Kain.

-xx-

Senri ran towards the west wing and opened the door to a special room close to his heart. He anticipated on seeing who the seeker was but unfortunately, three people welcomed him.

"Shiki-sempai! Congratulations on coming here." Yuuki's voice greeted him cheerfully.

"Where is... the seeker?" Senri asked the three.

"No questions till you do our dare or answer the truth question, correctly. Now... pick, truth or dare?"

Senri sighed and mumbled, "Do I have to?"

"Yes." The two men beside Yuuki uttered. They were Kaname and Zero.

"Fine. Truth."

"Okay, so you pick truth... ahem... so what does Aidou-sempai and Ichijou-sempai have in common?"

"That question again?"

"yes, now please answer Shiki-sempai."

"Well..." Senri thought and placed a hand on his chin. "it wasn't humor." Then he thought of something, "They're blond!?" He guessed.

"Wrong!" Kaname and Zero coldly snapped in unison.

"Gomen, Shiki-sempai, wrong answer. So you have to do the dare... so the dare will be... ahem... Kaname-oniisama, if you please." Yuuki sweetly looked at Kaname and he nodded in response.

"Not another song?" Senri whined.

"No, of course not." Yuuki beamed at Senri. "In this section, you need to... um... sing little teapot with complete actions of the song."

"What?" Senri raised a brow to Yuuki.

"Just kidding." Yuuki laughed and held her stomach. "Anyway, this is serious... hmm... You have to carry the person on my right to the place where's he's going to tell you." She happily uttered and laughed.

"that was a joke right?" Senri blankly stared at yuuki.

"No, that was the real dare."

"You've got to be kidding me. I need to carry Kaname-sama to where's going to point?"

"No, silly. Kaname-oniisama isn't the person you're going to carry. Zero-kun is! But since it's hard to carry this big off by yourself, you can carry him using a piggy back ride!~ Anyway... Zero-kun. You tell him the clue."

"Why the heck should I be the one who had to be carry?" Zero scoffed.

"Well, if you don't you know what will happen." Yuuki warned him.

"I ain't playing games with vampires like you." Zero eyed on her.

"Well I'm not the one who suggested this right? So, if you don't want to be—"

"FINE!" Zero snapped in defeat and sighed. "You need to piggy back ride me first before I tell you."

"Fuck off.."

"I'm only following the rules."

"Fine."

Senri turned around and carried Zero out of the room with a piggy back ride. Yuuki and Kaname laughed out loud as the two men left.

"I'm so glad he didn't answer it correctly." Yuuki burst out laughing. "Oh yeah. Kaname-oniisama, did you get the pictures?"

"Yup. They're pretty good." He handed out three copies of Zero being carried by Senri.

"This is so priceless. I can torture Zero with this for a year."

"Remember to give one to Ichijou and the chairman okay?"

"hai!! You're the best kaname-oniisama!" Yuuki smiled and hugged Kaname.

-xx-

"Go to the hall where everyone eats, maybe you'll find the fair maiden there. That's what the shit of paper fukingly said." Zero sulked and told Senri.

"Crap. Why do I need to carry you?" Senri whined.

"Well, blame that dope there for picking me. Besides, we're only following his orders."

"ichijou-san?"

"yup. Anyway, that's enough. We're near the kitchen." Zero mumbled to make Senri stop. Senri put him down and looked at him. "Go and take the seeker. I need to do some other things."

"Like, sulk even more?"

"Real funny. Don't you do that as well? I mean, after what happened to her, you kept sulking."

Senri looked away and said, "What about you? Aren't you mourning enough for losing Yuuki-sama?"

"I've moved on. You should too. It wasn't anyone's fault."

"You're the one to talk."

"You could say I've learned my lesson. Anyway, Goodluck finishing the game." With that Zero left him and walked away.

Senri sighed and went inside the kitchen and saw Aidou and Yori side by side. "Another one?" He whispered to the two.

"Uh-huh... anyway, here's the thing. Truth or Dare?" Aidou asked impatiently.

"Let me guess the same question?"

"Yup." Yori answered Senri query.

"Just let me do the dare then."

"Okay, so here's the dare... hmm... don't hate me for this." Aidou warned him while he froze Senri's feet to the ground. "The dare is to follow us as fast as you can." He smirked and pulled Yori. "See you later Shiki!! The seeker will be kept hidden if you can't catch us."

'Fuck...' Senri cursed as he bit his hand and made a whip out of it. He used the whip to slice the ice on his feet. Then after a few minutes he was able to get out of the mess. He followed Yori and Aidou out of the room but he couldn't find them. He tried to search the place but there was no sign of them.

Then as he was about to lose hope, he heard Aidou dash out of his hiding place. He looked at why Aidou acted out like that and saw that he was standing on an ant hill.

"Idiot." Senri mumbled and caught Aidou. "Tell or I'll whip you."

"Alright! Alright!! Find where there are jasmines... there, you'll see where the orange sun sets and the blue water gushing out." Aidou exclaimed as Senri let him go.

"Next time, try not to step on ant hills. You'll lose that way Aidou-kun." He advised.

"I already did. Anyway, goodluck finding the seeker." Aidou grinned and walked towards where Yori was hiding.

Senri smiled and thought of the riddle Aidou gave. 'jasmines... 'ri' in Japanese. So does it means Rima is there? Water gushing out? Like a fountain? And where the sun sets...' Then he realized where the seeker was. 'the lake.'

-xx-

Senri ran towards the lake as fast he can and saw Ichijou standing there. He was still carrying the plastic bag on his hand. Then he waved at Senri and yelled, "Oi!! Shiki-kun! You're late!~ We've been waiting here for a while now!~" He exclaimed happily.

Senri walked towards Ichijou and said, "Well... where's the seeker?"

"The seeker lies... there." Ichijou pointed at the bed of jasmines near the lake. There he saw a female looking at the lake. "She's been waiting for you. Really... she wakes up after all that jazz and sees everyone there beside her but you."

"You could have just told me that when you called me, ichijou-san. You made me go all through the trouble... Plus, I didn't intend to..."

Ichijou grinned and patted his shoulder. "Enough chit-chat! She's waiting! And you could please stop blaming yourself for what happened to her and the man who tried to attack you two. It wasn't your fault. The man killed himself after your kind heart Shiki-kun and as for Rima, we should be glad she just went through coma. Kaname-kun did say that her will helped her fight against the weird potion that man gave her right?" He continued beaming at Senri and continued, "So... as for now, enjoy the moments you have together. I ain't playing cupid and for nothing ya know?"

Senri smiled at what he said and nodded. "I guess you're right. Thank you for distracting me as well as making me realized that fact."

"No need to be so modest Shiki-kun. So I guess, I'll be leaving you two now. I still have to punish Aidou for losing." Ichijou grinned and pushed him towards RIma. "Good luck okay? And I need to be the best man if ever you two get married, kay? And yes, the answer for the truth question is... **POCKY**. Not only do Aidou and me have the same liking for it, but for you and Rima as well right? Isn't it like a bond we all share together? Anyway... Good luck!~" He waved and laughed at Senri as he walked away.

Senri smiled and shook his head. Then he walked towards where Rima was sitting.

He was a few meters away from her when she muttered, "That took you too long." Her usual stern but cool voice chimed through his ears. He missed hearing her voice.

"Sorry."

Rima glanced at Senri's face and smiled. "Oh well, at least you're here now." She uttered sweetly and averted her gaze back to the lake. "Plus, I'm happy that you went all through those dares just for me."

"How?"

Rima took out the pictures and showed it to Senri. Then she played the cassette beside her and Senri was surprised to hear his own voice.

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile in a hole in my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you need to get in line  
But not this time_

"You don't mind singing it directly for me now, right?" She grinned and teased him.

Senri shook his head and sat beside Rima. "If you don't mind listening to my not-so good voice, I don't mind."

"On the other hand. Maybe listening to the radio is better." She joked around and giggled.

Senri slightly pouted and hugged Rima. "Is that so huh? We'll let's see how you take this." He tickled her laughter echoed on the sanctuary where the two of them sat together.

_And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

Then Rima and Senri looked at one another and kissed as the sun set. Soon the moon exchanged places with the sun and the two stared at one another after the kiss ended. They smiled and placed their forehead close to one anoter. Then in monotone they uttered, "_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?"_

After that they uttered, "_I love you."_

-xx-

"Finally a happy ending." Ichijou mumbled and beamed.

"Ichijou-sana, why do I have to go through all this humiliation?" Aidou whined.

"Well, you lost." Ichijou remarked and grinned at Aidou. "And isn't this better than showing your black mailed pictures to everyone?"

Aidou gulped and nodded. He continued carrying Ichijou around the longue with a piggy back ride. Yuuki laughed her heart out looking at the two. Ruka and Kain took some pictures of it as a remembrance. Kaname and Zero merely smiled at the sight. Then Seiren stood in the lounge looking at the hilarious scene.

The Night Class students were in that state when Airi and Yukito entered. "What happened here?" The two uttered in unison.

No one answered Airi and Yukito's question but they didn't ask anything anymore. They both figured out that the Night Class were having fun again and the game of truth and dare will soon begin once more.

**-FIN-**

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Mitsuki-chi: So there ya have it guys, did you like it? And yes, Rima didn't die. Hurrah!~ Plus, this was the most funniest chapter we wrote. ^o^ Love the dare where Senri had to do a piggy back ride with Zero. We really intended Kaname... but we were too scared when he growled and glared at us. Plus, Zero is has a little role in here so we thought of giving him the honor.~

Touya-kun: She just suffered coma. Thank goodness. And yes, imagining Zero and Senri... much funnier. XD The song here was just some random song that played in Mitsuki-chi's ipod. But I'm glad it fits here. anyway... that was entitled 'Hero Heroine by Boys like Girls'

Mitsuki-chi & Touya-kun: We hope you guys liked this as we did. XD ^o^ ja mata nee minna!~

Senri-kun: Please review too... (eats pocky while looking at Aidou doing piggy back ride with Ichijou)

Rima-chan: hai. *grins* bye minna!~ (eats pocky with Senri and took some pictures of Senri and Zero.) *grins wider*

Takuma-kun: ByE!~


End file.
